


Strip-Steve

by WankoNyanko



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stripper!Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko
Summary: Cuando dos personas están destinadas a conocerse, se encontrarán, incluso en el lugar menos esperado.O de cómo un Tony a punto de casarse, se enamora de un striper vestido de militar.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Uno

Era su despedida de soltero, Rhodey lo había organizado todo, y a decir verdad no tenía mucha fe en eso, sospechaba que sería una celebración por demás triste y aburrida, aunque su fe se restituyó un poco al saber que Clint también había puesto algo de él en todo eso, al final estaba teniendo una fiesta como correspondía, en un cuarto de hotel lujoso, con una piscina temperada y mucho alcohol para suplir el que seguramente no habría ni una chica ahí para realmente despedirlo de su soltería antes intercambiar argollas con Pepper... su dulce y perfecta Pepper, a la que aún no estaba del todo seguro porque se había propuesto, pero que lo hacía feliz, y simplemente había seguido adelante con eso.

\- ¿Estás listo para tu pequeño baile? - preguntó finalmente Clint que tenía una enorme sonrisa, como de alguien que está haciendo una travesura que sería recordada por décadas.

\- ¿Realmente me trajeron una bailarina? - preguntó con el brillo ilusionado en los ojos... solo quería disfrutar del show, no iba a hacer nada indebido, como irse a un cuarto privado con ella o algo así.

\- Yo ayude a organizar esto, claro que hay baile para Tony - rió Clint y esposo al castaño a su silla, no dejaría que escapara de eso.

Las luces se apagaron y solo una luz tenue iluminaba al ingeniero mientras que las potentes y sensuales notas de AC/DC inundaban el lugar y una figura se iba acercando al moreno.

Al menos sus amigos sabían sus gustos musicales, pensó, mientras movía nerviosamente un pie al ritmo de la música, intentando ver entre la oscuridad a la figura que se acercaba, y sintió que la boca se le secaba insospechadamente al ver a un... sujeto, el que parecía un absurdamente guapo sujeto vestido con lo que suponía era un traje de gala militar, moviendo sus estrechas caderas al ritmo de la música. Nunca había pensado que tenía un fetiche con los uniformes hasta ese momento.

\- Supongo que eres tú el que está apunto de casarse - la voz grave del rubio sonó clara por sobre la música al susurrar a su oído antes de sentarse horcajadas sobre él - ¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres? - ronroneo. Steve estaba acostumbrado a ese juego, por lo general lo contrataban mujeres para sus despedidas de solteras, pero también hombres para jugarle una broma al novio, en esos momentos se volvía más coqueto, de todos modos por eso pagaban, por asustar al pobre hombre esposado a su silla - Estoy seguro que un hombre como tú podría corromper mi disciplina militar - se quitó el sombrero y lo puso al moreno mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

\- Estoy empezando a dudar - respondió removiéndose en la silla, intentando ver mejor el rostro del rubio, quería confirmar que era tan atractivo como suponía - Eres mi tipo, me encantan las rubias de ojos claros... - agregó sintiéndose extrañamente caliente con el roce contra ese otro hombre.

Quizás el sujeto era el típico hombre que trataba de aparentar calma, pero si las cosas escalaban un poco más se acobardaban. Sonrió encantadoramente y se levantó sin apartarse del todo, dejando el rostro del moreno cerca de su entrepierna mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Tony optó por lo que su instinto le decía, y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en su silla, sonriendo de medio lado y dejándoles ver a todos que su intento de broma no estaba siendo como esperaban, incluso se atrevió a estirar hacia él e intentó restregarse contra él. Al parecer el futuro novio no era tan heterosexual, porque no estaba nada incómodo y lo estaba disfrutando a más no poder.

\- Imagino que harías sin tus manos esposadas, pareces a punto de querer saltar sobre mi - se alejo para jugar con sus ansias mientras se abría la camisa de un solo movimiento y la arrojaba al moreno.

\- Ten por seguro _beloved_... ya estaría sobre ti, y no podrías resistirte - respondió sin perder detalle de su cuerpo perfecto.

Tony no se consideraba bisexual, había tenido pequeños encuentros mezcla de curiosidad y ebriedad con algunos hombres, pero el deseo nunca había ido más allá de eso, era primera vez que quería genuinamente lamer y besar a un hombre hasta enloquecerlo, y enloquecer el mismo.

\- Lástima que hoy estés amarrado y mañana sea tu matrimonio - se rió juguetón mientras se quitaba el cinturón para luego lamerlo mientras bailaba lentamente.

Definitivamente era una lástima... porque en ese momento, en el peor momento, Tony estaba replanteándose absolutamente todo lo que pasaría mañana, como si algo dentro de él le dijera que era un gran error él casarse al día siguiente... e impulsivo como era Tony, ya había decidido al menos, posponer todo.

Steve siguió bailando y desnudándose para el festejado hasta quedar en unos bóxers cortos con partes que se traslucían coquetamente. Siguió la coreografía y terminó bailando sobre el moreno, derramando una copa de espumante sobre el pecho del castaño que solo estaba cubierto de una camisa blanca.

\- Buena suerte mañana guapo - le guiño un ojo y besó su mejilla antes de levantarse.

\- Espera, espera - recién en ese momento y cuando la música comenzaba a menguar fue que se movió inquieto en su silla, esperando llamar la atención del rubio - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - necesitaba saber como se llamaba el sujeto que estaba haciendo tambalear todo lo que había logrado armar como una vida estable.

\- No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto - tenían prohibido eso, en más de una ocasión algunos de sus compañeros le contaron historias de algún loco obsesivo siguiendo a alguien del club y habian prohibido tajantemente revelar información personal.

Luego de eso se escabulló hábilmente entre la gente, recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas y cambiándose a su ropa normal para salir cuando estuvo a solas; aún tenía que esperar a ese tal Clint que le había prometido pagar en efectivo.

Dio un pequeño gruñido molesto, pero no insistió. Tenía sus formas para darle un nombre a ese hombre, y los recursos también, así que solo se quedó en su silla, sexualmente frustrado y emocionalmente desbaratado, porque sabía que si un streeper atractivo podía hacerlo dudar así de fácil, entonces no era la persona correcta para Pepper, al menos no aun.

Solo cuando el bailarín se hubo retirado fue que lo liberaron, viéndolo todos con cara de que había enloquecido, pues no solo habían visto su actitud con el, también habían oído su pregunta, y las únicas oportunidades en que Tony preguntaba el nombre de alguien, era por genuino interés o ganas de coquetear, siendo Rhodes quien se interpuso frente a su amigo cuando intentaba escabullirse de la fiesta para ir tras el bailarín.

\- Tony, no.

\- Tony si - respondió intentando librarse de él - tengo que hablar con el... - repitió mirando a Clint - Barton... tu puedes ayudarme.

\- Es más tengo que ir a pagarle al chico - sonrió pegándole en el brazo - le diré si puede venir a pasar el rato -Rhodes lo miró indignado y Clint solo corrió a buscar al guapo chico que había logrado poner así a él gran Tony Stark.

Tony se quedó dentro como un león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro, esperando ver aparecer a Clint con su bailarín.

\- Ey... Capitán América - Clint se acercó a él con la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro - has dejado a mi amigo totalmente prendado de ti... tengo una oferta.

\- No doy esa clase de servicio - dijo rápidamente el rubio - solo bailes y compañía, creí haberlo mencionado cuando hablamos.

\- No pretendo que hagas nada más - aseguró Clint - solo toma una copa con él, creo que puedes ayudarlo más de lo que él mismo piensa - Tony no quería casarse, sabía que no quería hacerlo y era su oportunidad de prevenir de un gran sufrimiento a Tony y Pepper.

\- Eso no estaba contemplado en el precio que te di por mis servicio - si tenía que trabajar además como escort debía cobrar más.

\- Te pagaré el doble, ¿Eso está bien para ti? - preguntó sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Tienes idea de quién es el sujeto al que le bailabas? el dinero no es un problema.

\- Está bien - no estaba en posición de rechazar ese dinero - solo compañía, si tu amigo intenta algo me voy, ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien - asintió levemente - su nombre es Tony - agregó guiandolo de regreso a la fiesta, donde el rostro de Stark se iluminó al ver a Clint volver con su sorpresivo enamoramiento de esa noche, luciendo igual de perfecto solo con jeans, una camiseta y un poleron deportivo.

\- Ey - saludó con una sonrisa coqueta a Tony Stark - lamentó no estar mejor vestido para tu fiesta - habló casualmente - espero que no te moleste.

\- No hay problema - respondió estirando la mano para saludar al increíble sujeto que estaba logrando todo lo contrario a despedir su soltería, más bien estaba logrando que dudara aún más de casarse solo con respirar su mismo aire - ¿Aún me negarás tu nombre? al menos un alias, alguna manera de llamarte...

\- Steve - sonrió - pero solo puedo decirte eso, sino mi dueño me castigará - bromeó.

\- Puedo comprarte para que no tengas problemas con tu dueño - respondió con sencillez, como hacía con todo lo que quería - será difícil charlar si no puedes decirme nada de ti, pero vamos a intentarlo...

\- Puedes hablarme de ti, ¿Por qué estás coqueteándome si mañana serás un hombre felizmente casado? - se sentó a su lado, mirándolo como si nada más importara.

\- No estoy seguro - admitió sirviéndole una copa de whisky con hielo, sin siquiera preguntar, solo quería tener su atención y satisfacción - nunca antes había tenido este tipo de... interés en otro hombre, tampoco había conocido a uno que se viera como tu, quizá si lo hubiera hecho sería diferente; en cualquier caso... no lo sé, algo se removió dentro de mí después de verte, algo que se parece mucho a la duda.

Aquello le caló hondo, no quería arruinar la boda de ese hombre por algo que jamás sucedería

\- Quizás sea solo el espectáculo, me han dicho que es bueno... tal vez eso te atrajo - aún así se movía coqueto, le estaban pagando por eso - piensa en la linda mujer que te esperará vestida de blanco mañana y te olvidarás de lo mucho que te gustó mi baile.

\- No solo me gusto tu baile - respondió removiendo un poco su vaso - poca gente me parece interesante. La mitad del tiempo cuando hablo con alguien siquiera recuerdo su nombre, mucho menos su cara o lo que está diciendo... pero hay algo diferente en ti - explicó pensativo, pero dándose cuenta luego que estaba revelando demasiado - o quizá sea que tienes mejor culo que Pepper, y necesito una apropiada despedida de soltero - agregó viéndolo un poco más intenso, como esperando que entendiera de qué estaba hablando.

\- Me temo que tendrás que quedarte con las ganas, no soy esa clase de chico... - dijo dándole un empujoncito y bebiendo de su trago - pero puedo jugar contigo esta noche, tienes toda mi atención solo para ti.

\- No entiendo bien - admitió viéndolo extrañado - ¿Cómo puedo jugar contigo, si no eres esa clase de chico? - de todas formas nunca había tenido que pagar por sexo, no lo haría esa noche.

\- Puedo atenderte toda la noche, conversar y coquetear, sin terminar en la cama o con tu lengua dentro de mi boca - dijo directamente y para demostrar su punto deslizó su mano por su pecho aún húmedo - deberías cambiarte la camisa, no quieres enfermarte - hablo mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Quieres que te acompañe y te ayude?

\- Creo que no podrías resistirte a mi si me ves siquiera sin un poco de ropa - bromeó para disimular lo mucho que su leve toque le provocaba. Ese juego iba a terminar terriblemente, ya lo presentía; y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue rellenar nuevamente su copa - vamos, de todas formas tienes razón, aunque solo sea para tener tu compañía, no necesito ayuda.

\- Ven, deja que te consienta - Tiró de él para que se levantara - ¿Donde está el cuarto? - Esos enormes y lujosos cuartos de hotel siempre lo confundían.

\- Por allá - señaló el camino por un pequeño pasillo que separaba la sala donde estaban celebrando de la enorme y lujosa habitación donde pretendía pasar la noche, de preferencia con ese sujeto sobre el - ¿Te gustan los hombres, o solo no discriminas a la hora de trabajar? - lo mejor era intentar aprender un poco de él.

\- Tuve mi periodo de experimentar, pero prefiero las chicas - confesó - nunca paso más allá de un par de besos con algún compañero - estuvo apunto de decir del ejército, pero se contuvo - siempre te he visto en televisión y me he preguntado si realmente disfrutas de esa sobreexposición - se movió por el cuarto buscando un cambio de ropa el moreno eligiendo una camiseta casual - así no me sentiré que desentonó a tu lado.

\- Está bien, usaré lo que quieras - respondió quitándose el mismo la prenda sucia para descartarla descuidadamente en el suelo mientras caminaba al baño para poder limpiarse un poco con una toalla húmeda. En ese momento agradecía la insistencia de Happy por ejercitarse, de otra forma habría estado humillado con tan poca ropa junto a él - disfruto mucho mi vida como es, es la única que he conocido, no se vivir si no es sobreexpuesto, así que no sabría decir si es que prefiero otra cosa.

\- Pero... ¿No sientes que tienes que fingir todo el tiempo? - preguntó caminando hacia él y haciendo que levantara los brazos como un niño para poner la camiseta y deslizar sus manos por su pecho para estirar la prenda por su cuerpo y coquetear.

\- Yo no finjo nada - respondió dejándose hacer, deseando acercarse más a él, pero controlando el impulso - el millonario, playboy y alocado... es exactamente quien soy, probablemente incluso peor.

\- No lo se... no dudo que seas todo lo encantador que pareces en la tv, pero creo que hay mucho más - se encogió de hombros y acomodo el cabello del más bajo que había quedado alborotado después de ponerle la camiseta.

\- Sal conmigo y podrás saberlo - respondió guiñandole brevemente - una cita por supuesto, en toda regla... una linda cena, una copa, esas cosas... supongo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no tienes una cita real.

\- Olvidas que mañana te casas - le dio un golpecito en la frente.

\- No voy a casarme - ya lo había decidido - así que podemos tener una cita.

\- Oye, esa es una decisión muy radical y tomada solo porque te gustó un striper - lo miro fijamente - ¿O realmente no estás seguro?

\- Contrario a lo que todos piensan, se bien lo que hago - respondió con sencillez - es una decisión importante, y exactamente por eso estoy seguro... si mi compromiso fuera tan sólido como creía, no me hubiera puesto así solo porque me gusto un striper, ¿No crees?

\- Realmente eres un genio - sonrió - ¿Que te gustó de mi? Estoy seguro que has visto a hombres mucho más guapos.

\- Lo soy - sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo - aun no te conozco como para poder decir que me gusta de ti realmente, es más bien un presentimiento - respondió pensativo - y no, creo que eres el hombre más atractivo que he conocido nunca.

La forma en que Tony lo miró, tan sinceramente lo hizo sonrojar y fijarse por primera vez en sus enormes ojos, eran bellísimos.

\- Me alegra saber que el que nuestros caminos se cruzarán aclarará algo en tu vida - miro hacia otro lado - puede que encuentres a tu verdadero amor después.

\- Puede ser - asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirarlo solo a el - aunque mas bien creo que estoy dandole a ella la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

\- Es una oportunidad para ambos - sonrió - Eres un buen hombre, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Saldrás conmigo entonces? - insistió volviendo a vestir su sonrisa coqueta.

\- No puedo... soy esclavo de mi trabajo y de las reglas que hay. No puedo salir con clientes - dijo pretendiendo estar triste - ademas, te dije que no me atraen los hombres...

\- Soy un hombre muy especial - respondió simplemente - vivir para el trabajo es muy malo, te lo digo yo que lo he hecho siempre - veía la convicción en él, así que tendría que hacer mayores esfuerzos si quería siquiera un café - deberías aceptar la opción de conocer a alguien... especial.

\- Si tanto deseas salir conmigo tienes que buscarme, encontrarme fuera del trabajo... así sabré que realmente te interesa - seguramente no era inteligente desafiarlo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para que dejara de insistir en esa cita.

\- Bien, eso puede ser más fácil de hecho - respondió sonriendo animado con la idea - vamos afuera, aun quiero terminar todo el whisky que mis queridos amigos trajeron para mi, y necesito alcohol suficiente para decirle a mi novia que no nos casaremos.

\- Creo que sin alcohol es mejor, si te escucha ebrio quizás cree que es un delirio de borracho - Tomó la mano de Tony para arrastrarlo a la fiesta y el resto de la noche se dedicó a atenderle.

Cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, Steve aviso que su tiempo ahí se había acabado y sin mucha ceremonia de marcho, dejando a Tony extrañamente inquieto, y con suficiente sobriedad para escabullirse de Rhodey y conducir rápidamente a casa de Pepper. Seguramente iba a odiarlo, no querría seguir trabajando con él y definitivamente todos le dirían que le habían advertido de eso, pero estaba seguro que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Cariños!

Última tanda de Stony! Debo decir que esta historia es una de las que más me gusta, publicadas y no, de todo nuestro repertorio Stony.

Me alegra llegar al final de este fandom, y cuando termine de subir las otras historias, comenzaré con la que habíamos estado publicando cuando todo se derrumbó~

Nos vemos en el capítulo 7!


	2. Dos

Steve se fue con los bolsillos llenos y sintiéndose sorprendido de lo agradable que era el gran Tony Stark, siempre pensó que los millonarios serían petulantes y odiosos, pero él fue agradable a pesar de sus desplantes de niño rico.

Llego a casa y dejó el dinero en la mesa de centro, sacando unos cuantos dólares para pasar el mes y se metió a la cama, durmiéndose rápidamente y encontrando divertido que sintiera que aún estaba con el moreno, su perfume había quedado pegado en su piel.

Tony golpeó varias veces la puerta del departamento de su novia. Era temprano pero seguramente Pepper con su neurosis de control ya tenía que estar en pie y no se equivocó cuando la vio aparecer no mucho rato después en la puerta.

\- Hola...

\- ¡Dios mío, Tony! ¡No, no me puedes hacer esto! - dijo apenas al verlo, lo conocía de sobra para poder identificar la culpa en sus ojos - ¡Te lo prohibo... ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tuviste meses para retractarte!

\- Lo sé... lo sé - respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello. Sabía que era una locura, que sería un caos y que estaba haciendo eso por un striper, pero de alguna forma sabía que era lo correcto. - Lo siento mucho Pepper, de verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo...

\- Dios - se dejó caer al sillón llorando - Sabía que iba a pasar esto ¡Lo sabía! - su llanto se hizo más desesperado - no debí ilusionarme, ¡Te conozco! - estaba tan furiosa con todo y sobretodo consigo misma - tú te encargarás de cancelar todo, de las conferencias de prensa ¡De todo! No voy a dejar que me humilles así.

\- Claro que si... - asintió atreviéndose a acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado un poco tenso, pero frotando su espalda - De verdad lo siento... yo, siento que no es lo correcto, que solo voy a lastimarte si seguimos adelante - Pepper rehuyo de sus caricias y se apartó.

\- Dirás que fue mi decisión, que yo no quise casarme - de alguna forma tenía que lidiar con todo lo que estaba pasando, con la humillación de ser plantada el día de su boda.

\- Claro - asintió levemente - solo dime que quieres que diga, y lo haré - se lo debía, sin lugar a dudas.

\- Algo que deje tranquila a la prensa y a mí también - suspiró - quiero estar sola Tony, déjame... después hablamos, me debes una explicación.

Tony asintió poniéndose en pie, y comenzando a hacer todos los llamados necesarios para detener la boda. Era extraño estar haciéndose cargo de todo eso, notando lo tedioso que era, y terminando por pedir ayuda a Natasha.

Despertó a eso de las 11, luego de bañarse fue a comer algo antes de ir al hospital, encendió la tv y vio la imagen del hombre con el que había pasado coqueteando toda la noche, dio un jadeo de asombro al ver que hablaban de la cancelación de su matrimonio y todo lo que especulaban los medios.

\- ¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! - dijo para sí mismo, sin poder creer aún el impacto que causó en ese hombre para hacerlo desistir de su matrimonio.

Tony explicaba que Pepper había decidido no seguir adelante con el matrimonio, pues sus vidas en ese momento no eran lo mejor para hacerlo, por lo tanto habían decidido suspender el evento, no sin miles de agradecimientos y disculpas al respecto, y pidiendo tranquilidad para su ahora ex prometida, quien no deseaba ser molestada.

Se sentía culpable, aunque estaba pecando de ególatra, dudaba que él fuera el motivo de todo eso, solo había sacado a relucir una parte que desconocía de él mismo, pero de todas formas el sentimiento estaba ahí, por lo que prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y volver a su vida, pues seguramente siquiera volvería a ver al millonario. Se desperezó y fue al hospital para visitar a su madre y pagar el tratamiento, la paga de anoche había sido buena y estarían un poco más holgados ese mes. La mujer siempre estaba feliz de ver a su hijo, charlaban gran parte de la tarde, y luego Steve se iba a cumplir con alguna de las citas que tuviera.

Toda esa vida había sido producto de la necesidad, de una madre enferma y un ejército que le diera la espalda cuando había descubierto cosas por las cuales lo terminaron dando de baja, y su caída en eso había sido simple coincidencia, mezcla de una broma de Thor y la necesidad de dinero urgente para cuidar a su madre, así que había terminado aceptando el ofrecimiento del hermano de su amigo, que tenía esa especie de agencia de compañía. Prácticamente pertenecía a Loki, pero con los desesperación de la enfermedad de su madre, y los sueños del ejército hechos pedazos había acabado aceptando, fue ahí que redescubrió su talento para bailar, y que de hecho era bastante atractivo, a juzgar por la cantidad de solicitudes que tenía, y sin mucho esfuerzo en actuar de cierta forma, solo era un poco más coqueteo, e igual de educado, por lo cual todo había fluido con relativa sencillez en esa vida, y de a poco se había ido acostumbrando a ser un accesorio o la ilusión de un príncipe azul. Bucky odiaba ese estilo de vida, seguramente por esa vena de hermano mayor sobreprotector que había desarrollado con el, seguramente creía que se revolcaba con sus clientes y que eran todos narcotraficantes y la escoria más baja que su amigo pudiera imaginar, pero él jamás hubiera aceptado vender su cuerpo, pero si su compañía y hacer creer a sus clientes que eran el centro de su universo.

Se quedó con su madre hasta que terminó el horario de visitas y luego se fue al club para darse una ducha y vestirse para una cita con una cliente habitual, más tarde hablaría con Thor sobre lo ocurrido, necesitaba comentarlo con alguien.

Tony pasó todo el resto del día desmantelando la que se suponía sería su boda, bajo la mirada molesta de Rhodey que de todas formas estaba ayudándolo, y las constantes preguntas de Happy sobre si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, y teniendo que asentir hasta cabrearse con su guardaespaldas.

Solo cuando todo estuvo acabado, y pudo regresar a su enorme y solitaria casa, pudo escribirle a Clint, pidiéndole el contacto de su querido Steve.

\- _Rayos, de verdad de pego fuerte el flechazo_ \- dijo sorprendido - _no tengo el número del capitán, pero si del lugar donde trabaja_ \- le envió la información - _es bastante exclusivo, así que no te obsesiones o terminarás derrochando tus millones._

No dijo nada, ni le importaba mucho derrochar su dinero, pues ya no tendría que preocuparse de una familia, podía darse el lujo de gastarlo donde fuera, además, lo producía más rápido de lo que incluso él mismo podía gastarlo, así que al día siguiente llamó al número que parecía ser un móvil, y del otro lado le respondió una elegante y encantadora voz con acento inglés, que de inmediato supuso era el "dueño" de su Steve.

Con voz melosa ofreció los servicios de su agencia Valhalla, pero su tono cambió cuando pidió hablar con Steve, frunciendo el ceño.

\- _Lo siento, nadie con ese nombre trabaja aquí y si lo hiciera tampoco podría darle esa información._

\- Estoy seguro que era su nombre real - aseguró Tony frunciendo también el ceño - necesito hablar con él, es casi algo de vida o muerte - aseguró Tony dramáticamente, mientras tecleaba algo en las pantallas, descargando los datos de fotografías de la última noche, que le permitiera hacer algo reconocimiento facial de su perfecto Steve, poder toparse con él de forma "casual", pues sabia desde ya que esa persona al otro lado del teléfono, no le diría nada de lo que deseaba saber.

\- _Mira Romeo, hay muchos como tú y te digo esto para romper la burbuja_ \- su voz sonaba exasperada - _el chico del que quedaste prendado estaba trabajando, fue encantador como un príncipe azul porque eso dice su contrato así que olvídalo, no eres el primero y no serás el último en llamar por alguno de los chicos que trabajan aquí, pero te aseguro que de nosotros no tendrás información, cuidamos a nuestras estrellas._

\- Puedo pagar mucho dinero solo por la información - insistió como último recurso, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera a resultar.

\- _Claro, y después encontraré a uno de mis trabajadores descuartizado, no gracias_ \- rodó los ojos.

\- No soy ese tipo de fan - respondió frunciendo el ceño por esas palabras, pero entendiendo su punto - gracias por su tiempo - agregó a regañadientes, y cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

Tendría que buscar otras formas de encontrar a su Steve... ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser dar con él en una ciudad de 8,538 millones de habitantes?

Después de su cita se sentó en la barra para tomar una limonada, no solía consumir licor si no estaba con algún cliente que quisiera compartir unos tragos con él y cuando se desocupa hablo con Thor que era el barman del lugar.

\- Te tengo que contar algo.

\- ¿Qué nueva aventura tienes? - preguntó limpiando las copas para preparar el servicio de esa noche.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo de Tony Stark? - preguntó sacando el móvil en caso de que no estuviera enterado de la noticia.

\- Todo el mundo se enteró - asintió levemente con la cabeza - no es de extrañar que la chica haya decidido huir, todo el mundo conoce la reputación de Stark.

\- No fue tan así... fui la broma de despedida de soltero de Stark - explicó - pero al parecer no resultó la broma, porque... según él, quedó prendado de mí, me dijo que no se casaría.

\- Espera, más lento - pidió siendo tomado por sorpresa - ¿Fuiste a su despedida de soltero?

\- Si, fui a hacer el típico show para asustar al festejado, pero le gustó demasiado - explicó tomando su limonada - tanto que el chico que me contrató me pidió que también hiciera de escort.

\- Estuviste encantándolo toda la noche - sonrió de medio lado - pero eso no significa que sea tu culpa, como imagino estás pensando, seguramente fuiste una excusa para algo que no quería hacer.

\- ¿A quien mierda le diste tu nombre anoche? - interrumpió Loki - ahora tienes a un obsesivo llamando por ti. Te dije que no dieras tu nombre ¿Es que acaso es verdad lo de los rubios sin cerebro?

Steve dio un pequeño salto al oír la voz enojada de Loki, mientras Thor también lo miraba indignado.

\- ¿Le diste tu nombre a Stark?

\- Solo mi nombre, hay miles de Steve en el mundo - rodó los ojos - y técnicamente mi nombre es Steven.

\- Eso es una letra anecdótica - respondió chasqueando la lengua el rubio más alto - ese hombre tiene miles de recursos, si quiere encontrarte solo con tu nombre va a hacerlo.

\- No pensé que lo decía en serio - se excusó - y dudo que insista más, se le olvidara.

\- Por tu propio bien, y el de mi negocio, eso espero - respondió Loki más que molesto con el - empezare a cobrarles una multa cada vez que hagan alguna estupidez como esa ya que olvidan que es por su propio bien.

\- Lo siento, no se repetirá y es la primera vez que hago algo mal, se más comprensivo - le pidió sonriendo, Loki parecía huraño pero en realidad era un buen hombre.

\- Primera y ultima - le advirtió a regañadientes - será mejor que sigan preparando el servicio.

\- Pero no te enojes, Thor se encargará de subirte el ánimo más tarde - bromeó y se apartó rápido porque seguro le llegaría un golpe.

\- Que idiota eres - respondió Loki, aunque Thor solo daba una pequeña risilla, como dándole la razón a su amigo que se había puesto en pie para ir a arreglarse también para las potenciales citas que vendrían esa noche.

El saber que Tony lo estaba buscando lo hizo sentir inquieto, pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse porque una mujer se sentó a su lado pidiendo toda su atención.

Tony dedicó los días siguientes a buscar una forma de encontrar a Steve y evadir a la prensa que seguía muy interesada en su fracasado matrimonio. Finalmente, luego de casi una semana intentándolo, logró que sus sistemas de conectaran a satélites de la policía y correr el reconocimiento facial para poder encontrar a su Steve por las calles de la ciudad, lo que consiguió al completar la semana, notando más o menos los caminos que hacía, que solía ser entre Brooklyn y un hospital de Nueva York, antes de completar el camino a lo que suponía era el club donde trabajaba cuando no tenía citas pactadas.

Los primeros días después de la cancelación del matrimonio del año estuvo algo paranoico, pero cuando Loki no volvió a molestarlo por alguna llamada y no se había topado con Stark, volvió a la normalidad. Seguramente el moreno había recapacitado o quizás estaba tirándose a algún rubio de ojos claros para quitarse el gusto.

Decidió que intentaría toparse con él en una cafetería que quedaba en el camino entre su casa y el hospital al que iba prácticamente a diario, pero no esperaba que al verlo, a luz de día, luciendo como un sujeto común y corriente, su panza se sintiera llena de mariposas como nunca antes, y tuviera que esforzarse especialmente para poder hablarle.

\- Steve... - tocó apenas su hombro para no asustarlo.

Sabía que Tony Stark estaba cerca porque percibió su perfume y el andar de sus pasos se quedó clavado en su cabeza, sus instintos de soldado eran parte de él, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que escuchó su voz

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - preguntó resignado- se que Loki no te dio información.

\- Tengo mis métodos - respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros, como sin darle importancia - solo se que me hiciste una promesa, si te encontraba fuera del trabajo, aceptarías mi invitación a salir.


	3. Tres

\- Me asusta su determinación, Sr. Stark - sonrió divertido - pero dudo que sea lo que esperas, no soy nada carismático y mucho menos coqueto como cuando trabajo. La verdad es que soy bastante tímido.

\- Creo que eso me parece incluso mejor - respondió pasando frente a él en la caja - podemos comenzar ahora mismo nuestra primera cita - agregó acercándose a pagar el café de Steve, sin siquiera preguntarle al respecto.

\- Oye - frunció el ceño - ese es mi café y no te creas tanto, ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá más de una salida?

\- Confianza en mí mismo - respondió simplemente. Llevaba años conquistando gente, algunas que siquiera quería conquistar, no tenía dudas de que ahora no sería la excepción, confiaba en sí mismo y en la química que sabía podían tener - y si no, pues también está bien, sería una lástima, pero puedo aceptar un rechazo, o eso creo, nunca me ha pasado.

\- Muy bien, pero no creas que me conquistaras comprándome cosas, no me va el juego de Sugar Daddy o Mommy - frunció el ceño- varias mujeres lo intentaron y no es lo mío.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te va? - preguntó simplemente, queriendo conocer sus gustos, que era lo que realmente le gustaba en una persona, o en una relación.

\- Las morenas de ojos intensos y carácter fuerte - sus ojos se cubrieron de melancolía al recordar su primer amor - una persona que sabe lo que quiere y es honesta, eso es lo que me atrae.

\- Supongo que no estamos tan mal entonces - respondió ensanchando su sonrisa - ¿De donde eres?

\- Nacido y criado en Brooklyn - dijo con orgullo - ¿Y tu de donde eres, niño rico?

\- Soy el típico ricachón de Manhattan - admitió sin vergüenza, es quien era después de todo - he pasado mi vida en muchas partes, he vivido en otras ciudades y países, pero siempre me he sentido un neoyorquino.

\- Estuve un tiempo fuera del país y no es lo mismo que NY, no cambio mi ciudad por nada - sin darse cuenta estaba disfrutando de la compañía del moreno.

\- Es porque no hay nada como el hogar - era cursi, pero cierto - ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Placer o negocios?

\- Rusia, Filipinas, África, pero estuve más tiempo en Rumania y fue en mi antiguo trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajas en negocios? - conocía pocos trabajos que implicarán viajar así - ¿Qué pasó para que lo dejaras? cualquier trabajo que te haga viajar es interesante.

\- Lo era, pero descubrí un par de cosas turbias y cuando denuncié los peces gordos me sacaron sin opción de encontrar trabajo en lo mismo - era un tema sensible pero ahí estaba hablando con un desconocido sobre eso - y ahora bailo.

\- Y lo haces muy bien - solo recordarlo le hizo sonreír - ojalá mis amigos hubieran decidido a hacerme una broma cómo está antes...

\- Entonces te hubieras prendado de otro rubio, no hace mucho trabajo en esto -quería observar sus reacciones, descifrar si realmente ese moreno tenía un enamoramiento verdadero con el o solo estaba interesado en la fantasía que había vendido en su despedida de soltero.

\- Ah... entonces no habría tenido sentido - respondió bebiendo un poco de su café cargado y con una ridícula cantidad de azúcar - Es en ti qué hay algo especial, no se que es, pero es especial, dudo que alguien más hubiera logrado que reaccionara así, solo me habría quedado en el atractivo y quizá una pequeña duda de mi heterosexualidad que hubiera ignorado.

\- Aún no entiendo que es lo que viste en mi, no tengo nada de especial... soy el típico rubio de ojos claros - se encogió de hombros - pero te prometí una salida, así que no haré más cuestionamientos, hagamos lo que quieras.

\- No - incluso su semblante cambio - No quiero esto contigo actuando como en el trabajo, no quiero que estés aquí por algún tipo de compromiso contractual, aunque no haya un... pago, realmente quiero salir contigo, conocerte y yo mismo entender que vi en ti.

Le halagaba ese interés genuino, nunca fue presumido pero ahora sentía ganas de restregarle a todo el mundo en la cara que Tony Stark quería saber de él.

\- No imagine que fueras así... lo obsesivo sí, pero... me sorprende que seas tan transparente para decir lo que sientes. Me hubiera gustado tener esa valentía en mi adolescencia.

\- Se lo que quiero, y sé que para conseguir lo que uno quiere, tiene que ser frontal al respecto - respondió como si fuera obvio - además, seamos francos, cuando eres millonario y no tienes nada que perder, es fácil ir así por el mundo, quizá si no tuviera el apellido Stark, no habría sido igual... como tú por ejemplo, cuando tienes cosas que perder, se es más cauto, supongo.

\- Eso es cierto - miro a Tony fijamente - ¿Nunca has sentido miedo de perder algo?

\- Nunca nada me ha importado tanto como para eso - negó luego de pensarlo un poco - hay cosas que he lamentado perder, pero no sabía que me preocupaba perderlas hasta mucho después.

\- Eso suena triste - hizo un gesto con la mano - mejor cambiemos de tema, hasta yo me puse melancólico - ¿Cómo se tomó la cancelación del matrimonio tu novia? Me sorprende no verte con algún ojo morado.

\- Pepper es genial - respondió sonriendo al pensar en ella. La quería mucho, pero siempre había sabido que no la amaba y que más bien había ido adelante con esa relación porque pensaba que nadie más soportaría estar a su lado como ella había soportado - solo me pidió no quedar como la víctima, así que hice la declaración que ella prefería... naturalmente lo tomo horriblemente, nadie se toma bien algo así, pero lo acepto.

\- Yo te habría dado un golpe y luego pedirte todo eso, realmente es una chica genial... ojala encuentre alguien que la haga feliz - lo miró pensativo - ¿Eso no te pondría celoso?

\- Supongo que si, no me gusta compartir y espero que siga en mi vida - No sabía bien cómo administraría su vida si no estuviera Pepper en ella después de todo - entiendo que por una vez, por ella, no puedo ser así de egoísta.

\- Creo eso será difícil para tu futura pareja, también tendrá que competir contra ella, contra no ser la única persona especial en tu vida - esperaba que aunque no resultara nada de esa salida, la conversación que estaban teniendo le sirviera al moreno para entender un poco sus sentimientos.

\- No lo sé, dime tú... ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? - preguntó con la sonrisa coqueta de regreso al rostro.

\- Vaya que sutil - sonrió de medio lado - si en el hipotético caso de sentir algo por ti... me sentiría celoso, pero entendería o al menos trataría.

\- Conocerás a Pepper, así será sin duda más fácil - aseguró como si fuera lo más lógico - ella te adorará, tienes ese efecto en la gente.

\- Me odiaría y más si sabe que fui yo quien te coqueteo durante toda una noche y luego decidiste cancelar tu matrimonio - se rió - ¿y qué más haremos en esta salida? Me es raro estar en el papel del cortejado.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes? - Su mente estaba llena de ideas excesivas para una cita, y no quería asustarlo.

\- Hasta las 9, tengo que ir a trabajar por la noche - había pasado la mañana con su madre, así que se podía permitir pasar medio día con Anthony Stark.

\- Vamos al cine entonces - sugirió intentando pensar en algo muy corriente y que cualquiera haría, aunque una parte de él quería llevarlo a dar un paseo en helicóptero o algo así.

\- Escoge tu, esto es para ver si congeniamos - sonrió.

\- Solo espero que no entres en pánico - respondió sonriendo un poco e invitándolo a ponerse en pie para salir - Si luego te gusto pero no sientes que esté bien, sería lamentable... ¿Que tipo de películas te gustan?

\- Eso te daría ventaja, veamos algo que tú quieras - tenía una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, pensó que las cosas con Tony serían incómodas, pero sus acercamientos no eran insistentes y si bien era coqueto, todo lo decían con tal gracia que lo hacía reír y disfrutar de su compañía.

\- Hace siglos no voy al cine - admitió caminando con él por las concurridas calles de la ciudad - No suelo tener el tiempo necesario.

\- Ven - sacó el móvil y puso la cartelera para que viera que es lo que había en función - elige la que más te agrade.

\- Esto suena bien - eligió una película de aventura por simple corazonada, sin siquiera estar seguro de que estaba eligiendo.

Al llegar al cine Tony camino como si el lugar fuera de él y antes de que pudiera entrara a la sala sin pagar, tiró de él.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó divertido y lo arrastró a la boletería pagando el las entradas - tú compra las palomitas - le indicó donde estaba la confitería.

Dio una pequeña risa e incluso se sonrojó al notar su error, pero siguió por el camino que Steve le indicaba y definitivamente compro muchas más golosinas de las que eran necesarias para dos personas.

\- Vaya, te gustan los dulces - dijo al ver todas las cosas que había comprado - es una sorpresa.

Entraron a la función y Tony estuvo satisfecho al ver que Steve disfrutaba la película, y comentando divertido detalles, bien podría ser la salida de dos amigos y eso le gustaba al rubio. Tony disfrutaba de esa salida como pocas, Steve era gentil, amable y muy conversador cuando estaba relajado, pero también se lo veía tímido cuando notaba lo que había estado hablando.

\- Fue una buena película - dijo al salir - yo tampoco había venido al cine en mucho tiempo, fue divertido.

\- Podemos hacerlo de nuevo - sugirió con la ilusión en la mirada - Aún nos queda como una hora, ¿Te acompaño al trabajo? Un último paseo antes de separarnos.

\- Está bien, te invito un café necesito algo caliente después de todos esos dulces - se estiró perezosamente, sin darse cuenta de lo cómodo que estaba con el moreno.

\- Vamos - asintió dejando que lo invitara, pues de otra forma sentía que seguían en el mismo juego del trabajo de Steve, y no quería eso.

Caminaron entre las calles hasta llegar a una cafetería genérica que Steve frecuentaba cuando estaba cerca del club y tomaron asiento, la chica se acercó al rubio y con una sonrisa enamorada le preguntó si tomaría lo de siempre, prácticamente ignorando al Tony que estaba con gafas oscuras y una gorra para que no lo reconocieran.

Nunca había sido celoso, pero definitivamente pero en ese momento sentía una molestia en la panza al ver la forma en que esa chica miraba y hablaba con su Steve.

\- Yo tomaré un expreso doble, gracias por preguntar.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo rápidamente la chica que seguramente aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad - lo traeré enseguida, no tardo - se alejó corriendo.

\- ¿Era necesario eso? La avergonzaste - lo regaño.

\- Estaba toda sobre ti, era muy necesario - respondió cruzándose de brazos como un niño caprichoso.

\- Que exagerado, la modelo brasileña del mes pasado estaba toda sobre ti en la foto que salió en televisión, ella solo hacía su trabajo - defendió a la chica - no te pongas mimado.

\- Eso es diferente... - respondió haciendo un pequeño mohín - ella no estaba haciendo su trabajo, solo estaba interesada en ti.

\- Te comportas como un bebé, quién diría que el gran Tony Stark tiene celos de una niña - el mohín indignado que hizo le hizo aún más gracia y soltó una risa - me sorprende lo fácil que eres de tratar, de verdad jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

\- ¿Qué esperabas realmente? - respondió sabiendo que mucha gente se sorprendía de que de hecho fuera amable, excéntrico y sarcástico, pero amable en general.

\- La típica personalidad de rico insufrible - confesó - o sea, insufrible lo eres, pero de una forma agradable - dijo solo por molestarlo.

\- Soy un dulce, todos los saben - respondió dándole un golpecito por debajo de la mesa - No llegas a ser un conquistador siendo insufrible.

\- Con todos tus millones no es difícil ser un galán - alzó una ceja de forma burlona - pero te concedo el que seas adorable y encantador.

\- Soy encantador incluso sin mis millones - respondió ofendido - hoy prácticamente no despilfarre dinero, por ejemplo.

\- Muy bien, porque no me gustan mucho los excesos - explicó - la verdad fue una buena salida, hace tiempo que no me distraía tanto.

\- Soy un gran novio, o futuro novio, si prefieres - era extraño pensar que alguien que se dedicaba a jugar y coquetear con gente adinerada, no disfrutara los lujos y excesos.

\- Creo que si, Pepper tiene que estar muy molesta por perderte - le guiño un ojo y en ese momento llegó el café de ambos, con un par de galletitas de cortesía que Steve le dio a Tony al saber que los dulces eran su debilidad.

\- Entonces, ¿Esta experiencia califica para dar pase a una segunda cita? - terminó por preguntar luego de un rato sólo compartiendo un sorpresivamente agradable silencio.

\- No me molestaría tomar otro café contigo - contestó sin saber de dónde salía ese interés por pasar otra tarde con él, quizás por que había logrado distraerse de todo estando con él y quería repetirlo.

\- Deberías darme tu número personal entonces, para ponernos de acuerdo - sugirió con su mejor tono de voz casual pero tentativo.

Su instinto le decía que no, que se metería en problemas, pero antes de darse cuenta ya le estaba dictando su número.

\- ¿Por cierto, cómo me encontraste?

\- Tengo mis métodos, tal vez más adelante te cuente esa historia - No quería parecer el psicópata que sabía sonaría.

\- Tch, está bien - dijo con un mohín de frustración - después de terminar el café Steve pagó la cuenta y caminaron hasta una zona bastante lujosa - aquí trabajo, tengo que mentalizarme para pasarme toda la noche sonriendo.

\- Eres adorable, apuesto que no te cuesta tanto - respondió sonriendo levemente, aunque su impulso le decía que le robara al menos un beso, se contuvo... de alguna forma no quería que eso fuera igual que cualquier otra persona.

\- No te creas, soy bastante gruñón - se despidió del moreno y entró al elegante club.

Hizo su rutina de siempre, se bañó, se cambió de ropa y esperó a sus clientes. Esa noche se le hizo especialmente larga y de vuelta a casa miró un par de veces el móvil, sin motivo aparente, nadie solía escribirle o llamar.

Mientras Tony se quedaba inquieto e incómodo de saber que se le iba por entre los dedos para ir a pasar la noche entre coqueteos y juegos de ser el príncipe azul, realmente lo odiaba. Pasó gran parte de la noche trabajando para no pensar en su Steve entre los brazos de alguien más, y solo cuando comenzaba a amanecer y Jarvis le avisaba que la cafetera pronto se activaría, fue que tomó el móvil para escribirle a Steve, aunque realmente solo le envió un pequeño icono de una manita saludando.

Estaba llegando a casa cuando el móvil vibró y sonrió, ¿Qé hombre adulto usaba emojis para comunicarse? 

Strip-Steve   
<<👋🏻 ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?>>

Tony S.  
<<Siquiera me he ido a dormir estoy trabajando, pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando lo hago>>

Strip-Steve  
<<Recién estoy llegando a casa. Fue una noche aburrida, no tuve que bailarle a nadia, estoy más dormido que despierto, duerme hasta tarde por mi, ¿Si?>>

Tony S.  
<<Lo intentare... me alegra que no tuvieras que bailarle a nadie, no me gusta eso.   
¿Por qué no puedes dormir hasta tarde?>>

Strip-Steve  
<<Porque tengo responsabilidades. Me iré a la cama ahora, gracias por el día de ayer... lo pasé bien. Descansa 💤>>

Tony S.  
<<buenas "noches" cariño>>

Se sentía como un adolescente enamorado, aunque sabía que no debía estar haciéndose ilusiones tan rápido.

Strip-Steve  
<<Buenas "noches", hombrecito mimado>>

Seguramente le decía así a todo el mundo, pero le pareció lindo de todos modos.

Desde ahí, comenzaron a escribirse prácticamente todos los días, aunque nunca era Steve quien comenzaba las charlas, por lo cual no era de extrañar que fuera finalmente Tony quien volvió a invitarlo a salir, esta vez a un paseo en bote a media tarde por el río Hudson, para luego cenar en algún lugar de Manhattan.

No pretendía que fuera algo lujoso, por lo cual era solo un bote para ellos dos, de esos que podían rentarse para recorrer la orilla del río. Solo queriendo hacer algo diferente pero que a la vez fuera más o menos de su mundo, uno donde nunca las cosas serían del todo convencionales. Todo era tan ameno, tan natural que Steve olvidaba que estaba teniendo una cita con un hombre y encima con uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

\- Toma - Tony no estaba en una situación diferente, no sabía cómo se suponía que cortejara a un hombre, así que optó por sólo hacer las mismas cosas que haría con una chica que realmente le interesara, tener pequeñas atenciones principalmente; por lo cual en cuanto vio a un vendedor de flores le compró una pequeña rosa roja por más dólares de los que sin duda valía, y se la entregó a su rubio con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

\- Que tonto eres, no tienes por qué comprarme cosas - se rió y miró sonrojado la flor, protegiéndola celosamente - supongo que te alegrará saber que eres la primera persona que me regala flores.

\- Me alegra mucho - asintió con una gran sonrisa ganadora en el rostro - Pretendo ser el primero en muchas cosas.

Eso lo puso aún más nervioso y avergonzado, dándole un empujoncito juguetón para salir del momento.

\- Tenías que arruinar el momento, eres un odioso Stark.

\- ¡No estoy arruinando nada! Estoy hablando en serio - respondió con mucha convicción, mientras se atrevía a tomar su mano para caminar hasta uno de los mejores restaurante de hamburguesas de la zona.

\- Estoy seguro que lo haces solo para molestarme - siguió discutiendo, pero sin soltar su mano.

\- Eso no significa que no hable en serio - la mano de Steve era fuerte, muy distinto a la sensación de los delicados dedos de Pepper entrelazado a los suyos, pero de alguna forma, la sensación la erizaba la piel mucho más que el agarre de su ex prometida - Tu rostro sonrojado es muy adorable, me gusta verlo.

\- No estoy sonrojado, es el sol... además yo tuve que remar porque si lo hacías tú íbamos a dar vueltas en círculo en el lago - se burló.

\- Soy un intelectual, no un trabajador... no me avergüenza decir que soy un poco inútil para ese tipo de cosas - Siempre había tenido gente que lo hiciera por él después de todo - Pero no soy un debilucho, tengo que mover y cargar cosas muy pesadas cuando estoy trabajando en mi casa, ya te mostraré cuando vayas allá.

\- Hoy es mi día libre, ¿Por qué no vemos alguna película en mi casa? - siempre que tenía días libres Bucky lo visitaba, pero en esa ocasión su amigo tenía un compromiso al cual asistir y lo había dejado plantado.

\- Suena bien - asintió animado con la posibilidad de pasar tiempo realmente a solas con él - pero primero vamos a comer algo, ya tengo las reservas hechas.

\- ¿Y tenemos que quedarnos? Podemos pedir las cosas para llevar y comer en mi casa - Steve sonrió como un niño pequeño.

\- Podemos - asintió sonriéndole levemente y yendo en busca de la comida para llevar que tanto estaba necesitando en ese momento.

\- Con Bucky siempre hemos querido venir a este lugar, pero nunca se ha dado la oportunidad - dijo cuando ya estaban en el auto y entrega las indicaciones a su departamento - se morirá de la envidia cuando le diga que comí ahí, bueno, pseudo ahí.

\- ¿Quién es Bucky? - pregunto entre celoso y realmente interesado de conocer su historia. Esa clase de sentimientos resultaban muy confuso.

\- Es mi mejor amigo, nos criamos como hermanos - sonrió ante los recuerdos de niñez - ha estado ocupado con el trabajo, así que nos vemos tanto como antes y si le sumamos que odia mi trabajo...

\- Supongo que no debe ser fácil para los cercanos a ti... puedo decir que deberías estar haciendo mucho más que esto solo por lo poco que te conozco.

\- La verdad es que no soy muy inteligente como para haber estudiado algo que de dinero, para lo que soy bueno es para dibujar y eso no da mucho - necesitaba el dinero para las enormes cuentas de hospital.

\- Conozco gente de todo tipo, también dibujantes y ganan mucho dinero, solo tienes que conocer a las personas correctas - explicó deteniéndose donde le indico el rubio, viendo un edificio más bien molesto y que no le calzaba del todo con su línea de trabajo.

\- Eso requiere de tiempo... - y eso era algo que no tenía - de cualquier modo, estoy bien haciendo lo que hago.

\- Si te hace feliz - respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros y bajando finalmente del auto para entrar al modesto edificio, y luego un pequeño y modesto departamento, muy lejos a lo que esperaba.

\- Tu casa es... sencilla - Había conocido a algunas bailarinas que trabajaban en clubes como los de Steve y solían vivir con muchos más lujos de los que estaba viendo en ese lugar.

\- No todos somos genios millonarios - le dio un golpecito como regaño - es más que suficiente para mi, ademas lo que gano es para mi mamá.

\- ¿Por qué tu mamá necesita eso? - preguntó pensativo, y recién cayendo en cuenta que la ruta diaria de Steve incluía un hospital.

\- Siempre tuvo un corazón frágil y hace unos meses tuvo un infarto que la dejó más afectada, está en el hospital bajo supervisión médica en espera de un trasplante - explicó mientras traía platos para dejar la comida y buscaba una película en netflix para mirar con el que consideraba su nuevo amigo, aunque era obvio que era más que eso y no se quería dar cuenta.

\- Vaya... - Ahora entendía porque había trabajado en prácticamente lo que fuera, y pensaba en cómo ayudarle sin ofender - Lo siento.

\- Mi trabajo en la agencia de Loki es de hace unos meses... antes trabajaba en el ejército, llegue a ser capitán - el rostro del rubio mostraba añoranza por la vida marcial - por eso Thor eligió mi nombre artístico, 'Capitán América' - se sonrojó hasta las orejas - lo odio, pero funciona y llama la atención, además que los uniformados despiertan fetiches en más personas de las que imaginas

\- Yo mismo caí en eso - admitió con una sonrisa casi culposa - el fetiche de los uniformes que hacen temblar a muchos - admitió con una pequeña sonrisa solo por el recuerdo - ¿Que pasó en el ejército?

\- Que al parecer no todos son justos y correctos, sobre todo en los altos mandos. Me di cuenta de cosas y las denuncié... y ahora bailo con mi uniforme de gala.

\- Mierda... eso debe ser terrible - respondió sintiéndose un poco frustrado por el - ¿Te gustaría volver? Porque tengo muchos contratos con el ejército, podría hacer algo al respecto.

\- No, si la institución me sacó entonces así se quedará... no volvería a un lugar tan corrupto - tenía orgullo y no se arrastraría frente a toda esa gente que disfrutó con su salida.

\- Quien diría que eres así de orgulloso, me gusta - respondió sonriendo y dejando todo en la mesa frente a la tv - pero quizá hay otra cosa, algún trabajo en seguridad.

\- Fue lo primero que vi, pero no pagan lo suficiente - giró el rostro de Tony para que lo mirara a los ojos - deja de darle vueltas a eso, solo veamos la película.

\- Quiero ayudarte - respondió sintiéndose un poco embobado por su mirada directa - tus ojos tienen pequeños destellos verdes... no lo había notado antes.

\- Estoy bien, así que no te preocupes - pico su nariz - ahora por favor veamos la película - como estaba en su casa se sentía más cómodo y pasó un brazo por detrás de Tony.

\- Está bien - asintió sonriendo levemente y acomodándose contra él para ver la película, sintiéndose confortablemente acurrucado contra su olor y calor.

\- Que cómodo te ves - molesto el rubio mientras tiraba juguetonamente el cabello del moreno - quizás debería correrte - se apartó del moreno.

\- Correrme no suena mal - respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, volviendo a pegarse a él con el brillo coqueto en los ojos.

\- ¡Stark! - le dio un golpe más fuerte para ocultar lo sonrojado que estaba - Eres un pervertido.

\- ¿No has leído las historias sobre mi? - preguntó sencillamente - Es todo cierto.

\- Nunca lo he dudado, pero eso no quita que te diga que eres un pervertido - no entendía porque le seguía el juego, quizás su trabajo estaba calando en su personalidad.

\- Solo no debería sorprenderte, más bien deberías aprovechar la oportunidad - dijo con simpleza mientras se acercaba más a él, quedando a centímetros de su cara, pero terminando por dejar caer un beso en su rostro.

\- ¿Te invito a mi casa y ya dejas relucir tus verdaderas intenciones? - tenía que admitir que le encantaba tener la atención del ingeniero - que descarado - enredó su dedo en la corbata de Tony tirando suave de ella para acercarlo.

\- Mis intenciones siempre han sido claras - respondió dejándose hacer por Steve, evaluando la situación y terminando por dar un salto de fe, y tomándolo de la nuca para atraerlo y besarlo.

La última vez que Tony había besado a otro hombre tenía como 20 años y había estado ebrio, eso se sentía completamente diferente. Steve tampoco podía decir que era su primer beso con un hombre, pero se sentía distinto, y si era sincero hace bastante que sentía curiosidad por cómo sería besarlo.

Se dejó hacer unos segundos y luego lo atrajo hasta dejarlo sentado sobre él mientras dominaba él besó. Era distinto a besar a una mujer, aquí era una batalla de dominancia que le estaba gustando más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Tony se acomodó sin vergüenza sobre él, rodeando con sus brazos por el cuello para jugar con el cabello corto en la nuca, tirando un poco de él incluso en ese pequeño juego de poder donde en respuesta, Steve lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas llevaban su propia batalla que mantenía su piel deliciosamente erizada.

\- No tenía idea que esto ocurría cuando traía a un millonario a casa - bromeó mientras dejaba besos por su cuello, definitivamente su trabajo lo había vuelto más desinhibido.

\- No cualquier millonario, solo a Tony Stark - respondió atrayéndolo más a su cuello, guiandolo a los lugares que disfrutaba especialmente.

Steve soltó una risita, mordiendo y besando a destajo su piel cálida, aprovechó la posición para atraer de las caderas al moreno y pegarlo más a su cuerpo. No podía creer que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando tan bien al de otro hombre, jamás le había ocurrido. Tony por su parte, se sentía acalorado y estaba seguro que debía estar al menos semi erecto, y sabía que lo que debía estar sintiendo en Steve era más o menos lo mismo.

Solo se apartó un poco de él cuando sus labios se volvieron tan demandantes contra su cuello que llegó a arrancarle un gemidito y Steve lo miró como un niño curioso, con ganas de volver a escucharlo gemir así. Lo atrajo nuevamente para lamer ese punto que al parecer era bastante sensible.

\- Steve... - jadeo sin poder esta vez evitar el impulso de su cuerpo por moverse contra él cuando volvía a atacar ese punto en su cuello, que para ese momento definitivamente debía ser un chupeton.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con voz inocente, apartándose para ver el rostro sonrojado del mayor, seguramente él estaba igual.

\- Creo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo - murmuró con la voz inesperadamente ronca, y moviéndose más fuerte contra él esta vez, para que realmente sintiera que estaba calentándose al punto de no retorno si continuaba de esa forma.


	4. Cuatro

\- Toda la razón... no lo sé - ronroneo y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez mas lento, no quería ilusionar a Tony solo por una calentura - creo que tu coqueteos están surgiendo efecto en mi.

\- Soy muy bueno con ellos - respondió con una pequeña risilla, y bajando el también la intensidad de sus besos para finalmente salir de su regazo, volviendo a su lugar en el sillón, notando que la película se había pausado con su clásico mensaje de "aún estás viendo esto"

Steve sonrió al ver el mensaje y aunque Tony salió de sobre sus piernas volvió a pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

\- No te lo pondré fácil, aún puedo resistirme a tus encantos.

\- No demasiado, por lo que se vio - el también volvió a ocupar la misma posición de antes, y ahora si, terminaron de ver la película sin interrupciones.

\- Me atrapaste con la guardia baja - le revolvió el cabello - solo es eso.

\- La necesidad de afecto puede ser un gran enemigo - bromeó sabiendo que Steve sólo hablaba como una forma de protegerse.

\- Y tú gran aliado, Sr. Irresistible - lo acurruco más en sus brazos. Tony tenía razón, últimamente se sentía solo y él lo hacía sentir tan cómodo y a gusto que era fácil encandilarse con él.

\- Será mejor que me marche, a menos que quieras invitarme a pasar la noche - sugirió bromeando, aunque dispuesto a decir que sí, si Steve se lo ofrecía.

\- No abuses de tu suerte, Stark - aún así lo atrajo para darle un último beso - buenas noches y gracias por las hamburguesas, se las presumiré a Bucky.

\- Me alegra que lo disfrutaras - No quería irse, quería pasar el resto de la noche tonteando con él, pero eran ya casi las 00.00, al parecer un buen momento para dar por terminada su cita, o eso pensaba al menos cuando oyó que el teléfono de Steve sonaba con un mensaje.

\- ¿Me puedes ir a dejar al club o acercarme al menos?

Quería decirle que no, porque no quería que fuera a trabajar después de estar con él, pero su cabeza asintió antes de poder negarse.

\- Vamos, ¿Necesitas que te espere?

\- No, que vergüenza... tengo que bailar - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - despedida de soltera en el club.

-¿No hay otro bailarín ahí? - pregunto a regañadientes mientras bajaban - no deberían molestarte en tu día libre.

\- Uno de ellos se enfermó y se lo debo a Loki por darle mi nombre a un cliente muy insistente - sonrió de medio lado.

\- Tienes que ser cuidadoso, no sabes que clase de locos andan por ahí - respondió Tony sonriendo un poco también, y poniéndose en marcha para ir a dejar al rubio al club, dejándolo prácticamente en la puerta de este.

\- Si, después de eso decidí no dar mi nombre a nadie - al llegar al club de despidió de Tony, pero cuando salió a bailar al escenario, con pole dance incluido se fijó en la mirada penetrante de este, el muy maldito había entrado al club.

Se quedó en la barra bebiendo una copa y sintiendo pequeños tirones en el bajo vientre cuando algún movimiento era especialmente sensual, o cuando una nueva prenda dejaba su cuerpo. Era tan atractivo y encantador que le parecía una injusticia que estuviera a vista de todo el mundo.

Las mujeres lanzaban su dinero haciendo que más y más prendas dejarán su ropa, hasta quedar solo en un diminuto bóxer y se acercará a la futura novia para bailarle solo a ella, que no dudo en poner sus manos temblorosas en su pecho, aunque solo unos segundos para luego reír como una adolescente. Tony solo deseo ir a golpear a esa chica que tocaba a su Steve, y aunque le gustaba verlo bailar y desnudarse de esa forma, empezaba a notar que tal vez no podría hacerlo muy seguido si era en un show así, porque sin dudas sus celos se sentían a flor de piel hasta casi hacerle doler la panza.

Por un momento buscó los ojos castaños de Tony mientras se movía lentamente sobre la mujer que como premio le dejó unos cuantos dólares en su bóxer y luego se abanicaba el rostro avergonzada, siquiera agradeció con un coqueteo su generosidad, estaba perdido en los ojos del moreno.

Cuando Steve hubo terminado su baile, no pudo evitar darle un pequeño guiño coqueto, porque realmente disfrutaba la sensación de sus ojos fijos en él, y solo cuando salió del escenario, el también salió del club para esperarlo apoyado en su auto. Tenía que ser un buen chofer y llevarlo de vuelta sano y salvo a su casa.

Se demoró en bañarse y vestirse nuevamente, Thor y Loki lo acompañaron a la salida con intención de marcharse con él, pero cuando vio que Stark aún estaba ahí sonrió.

\- Creo que ya tengo quien me lleve.

\- Eso parece - respondió Loki viendo al castaño con el ceño fruncido, sin lograr definir por la hora y la luz quien era, pero no gustándole del todo que hubiera un desconocido esperando a uno de sus chicos.

\- Hazme saber cuando llegues a tu casa - pidió el otro rubio siempre preocupado por su amigo y sus extraños fanáticos que pudieran lastimarlo.

\- Yo te aviso - apuró el paso y fingió estar molesto - entraste al club y encima te quedaste a ver el show, estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

\- No es para tanto... así nos conocimos, fue agradable revivir esas memorias - respondió con su sonrisa más ancha aun, recién notando que probablemente Steve debía ser incluso un par de años menor que él, y en esos momentos se le notaba en que se veía cohibido y avergonzado se notaba más.

\- En ese entonces no te conocía, ahora sí - se subió al vehículo y luego se hizo el enfurruñado.

\- Si quieres puedo comprarte un helado para que se pase el enojo - bromeó hablándole como si le hablara a un niño, aprovechando también de acercarse a él desde su posición y darle una pequeña succión al lóbulo de su oreja, sonriendo por el jadeo de sorpresa que diera el rubio.

\- Acepto el helado y tiene que ser grande por eso último que hiciste con mi oreja - no se reconocía cuando estaba con ese hombre, se sentía más tranquilo a su lado, con la libertad de comportarse como le diera la gana.

\- Conozco un lugar - era ya tarde, pero por suerte no muy lejos había una cafetería muy de los años 50' donde pudieron bajar a comer un helado antes de completar el camino hasta casa de Steve. Verlo comer una enorme copa de helado como un niño fue enteramente una nueva experiencia.

\- Creo que mereces un premio por haberme traído a casa, ¿Que desea Sr. Stark? - preguntó juguetonamente.

\- Soy un hombre de gustos sencillos - mintió descaradamente pues iban en un excesivo auto deportivo - me contento solo con un beso de mi Capitán América... y una tercera cita, que organices tu. - Como respuesta Steve le dio un casto besó en la mejilla y luego se apartó.

\- Te llamaré para cuando se me ocurra algo divertido para hacer juntos.

\- Pero que no sea en un año más - le advirtió deteniendo su auto fuera del edificio de Steve.

\- Voy a revisar mi ajustada agenda - le guiño un ojo - aquí me bajo, gracias por sus servicios de chofer, Sr. Stark.

\- Ha sido un trabajo nuevo, y emocionante - bromeó deteniéndose frente al edificio, pero atrayéndolo para un último beso profundo, y hasta demandante, antes de que se bajara del auto.

\- Aprovechado - lo regaño con una sonrisa y salió para entrar al departamento y dormir profundamente hasta el otro día.

Tony condujo hasta su casa sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro, y llegó directo a mirarse al espejo, dándole una gran sonrisa a su reflejo al ver el chupetón que Steve le había dejado y que definitivamente luciría con orgullo al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Steve se fue al hospital temprano para estar con su madre toda la mañana. La mujer estaba constantemente preocupada por su hijo, pero después de varios meses viendolo lucir preocupado por fin andaba con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

\- ¿Hay alguna buena noticia que quieras darme? - era simplemente tranquilizador ver esa expresión de alegría, que le era familiar, adornando su rostro.

\- No - dijo extrañado - ¿Por qué?¿Tengo alguna cara extraña?

\- Un poco - asintió la mujer con una sonrisa - extraña bien, extraña feliz.

Se sintió sorprendido en algo que siquiera él sabía y simplemente negó.

\- Ayer fue un buen día, salí con un amigo... fue de esos raros días donde todo sale bien.

\- Me alegra oírlo cielo, necesitas relajarte más, siempre luces tan cansado y preocupado que me hace sentir culpable - respondió acariciando su mano.

\- Te lo prohibo, no tienes que sentirte culpable. Te mereces todos los cuidados y más - besó la mano de la mujer - tú eras la que me cuidaba cuando enfermaba y era un debilucho, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, por todos tus cuidados y lo hago dichoso.

\- Una madre es así - respondió ella besando su mano cariñosamente - No te preocupes, mejor cuéntame más de tu día de ayer - pidió ella con la sonrisa amable aún en el rostro.

Steve le contó todo sobre su salida con Tony, el paseo en bote por el Hudson, las hamburguesas, lo divertido que era y como era sencillo perderse en conversación con él, por supuesto, obviando la parte donde se habían comido la boca mutuamente.

\- Suena a un gran chico, deberías traerlo alguna vez para conocerlo - algo en la forma en que su hijo hablaba de esa nueva persona le hacía pensar que muy probablemente no era solo un amigo, algo más había en el aire entre ellos que quizá siquiera su hijo llegaba a notar aún.

\- Tienes razón, lo traeré y te sorprenderás cuando lo veas - sonrió juguetón - le hablaré y le diré que haga espacio por la mañana para venir a verte.

\- ¿Es alguien ocupado? - pregunto queriendo saber cuanto pudiera del amigo de su hijo.

\- Si, pero es más nocturno. Trabaja más de noche y por las mañanas duerme - se rió - no comas ansias, ya lo conocerás.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, o con Steve dibujando mientras la mujer dormía. Solo cuando la visita estaba terminando, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de Bucky pidiéndole reunirse antes de su trabajo.

Loki no había dejado de darle vueltas a la salida de Steve de la noche anterior, preocupado por su negocio y un poco preocupado por el rubio también, terminando por escribirle a Bucky al respecto, sabiendo que era quizá la única persona, junto con su madre, a la que Steve hacía caso.

Bucky siempre tendía a no confiar en Loki, era quien había llevado a Steve por ese camino después de todo, pero en ese momento no pudo hacer oídos sordos, la idea de Steve subiendo a un deportivo de lujo, tarde en la noche solo le provocó escalofríos y preocupación. Tendría que hablar con su amigo cuanto antes y saber se que se trataba todo eso, por lo que le pidió reunirse para hablar; reuniéndose en un café cerca del hospital.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Cuando me escribiste parecía algo serio.

\- Es algo serio - respondió jugando con la cuchara de su taza - seré directo, ¿Diste el salto a la prostitución? Loki me escribió para decirme que te habías ido ayer con un sujeto en un deportivo de lujo... - Steve frunció el ceño.

\- Pensé que me conocías - gruñó como respuesta.

\- Te conozco - respondió frotando un poco su frente - se que cuando te sientes responsable haces todo lo posible para cumplir con tu supuesta obligación...

\- No Bucky, no me estoy prostituyendo y me ofende que siquiera pienses que puedo llegar a eso - lo miro molesto - es más, tengo ganas de darte un puñetazo.

\- ¿Quién era el sujeto entonces? ¿Por qué te estaba esperando? - desconfiaba de cada cosa de la línea de trabajo de Steve.

\- Es un amigo, estábamos viendo una película y Loki me llamó porque uno de los otros chicos se enfermó y tuve que reemplazarlo; me fue a dejar, me espero y me llevó de regreso a casa - se saltó toda la parte de la historia en la que había sido un cliente y que prácticamente sus salidas eran citas - ¿Estás feliz con mi respuesta? Siquiera se porque te debo dar explicaciones.

\- Porque me preocupo por ti, no quiero que hagas tonterías y soy prácticamente tu hermano mayor, tienes que dejar que te cuide, es mi trabajo, tu mamá me lo pidió.

\- Pues no estoy vendiéndome con cualquiera, no te preocupes - se cruzó de brazos - mamá preguntó por ti hoy, está molesta porque no has ido a verla.

\- Iré esta semana - respondió sabiendo que era su forma de cambiar el tema, teniendo el mismo que dar el asunto por terminado y simplemente confiar en Steve. Más adelante preguntaría quién era ese amigo tan cercano como para llevarlo a su casa.

\- ¿Y a mi cuando me irás a ver? - Alzó una ceja - estás tan desaparecido que me tuve que hacer un nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Quien es ese nuevo amigo? - volvió al tema ya que Steve lo había sacado a colación - también pretendía verte esta semana, podríamos ir al fin a probar esas hamburguesas que tanto queremos.

\- Ya las probé con mi nuevo amigo - dijo con voz burlona, ambos eran celosos con su amistad, así que sabía que eso enojaría a Bucky - se llama Anthony.

\- ¿De donde salio ese tal Anthony que es tan importante como para ignorar que iríamos juntos? - respondió absolutamente ofendido - tendré que conocerlo para saber quien quiere ocupar mi lugar.

\- Después los presento, y fue una coincidencia, llevo comida cuando nos juntamos a ver películas y fueron esas hamburguesas - dijo encantado - es un niño rico, pero es agradable.

\- Espero que no tenga otras intenciones contigo - respondió simplemente, siempre protector y celoso de su amigo, a quien seguía viendo como el niño escuálida de la infancia - Supongo que de todas formas podemos ir, ¿No?

\- Claro que sí, creo que comer en el local le da más importancia - era su forma de ofrecer paz, e ignoró olímpicamente la insinuación de James, Tony tenía otras intenciones, pero su amigo no tenía porque enterarse.

\- Entonces el miércoles - sentenció, y el resto de ese improvisado café lo ocuparon en ponerse de acuerdo para su salida, no sin comentarios constantes de Bucky sobre Tony, y sus ganas de conocerlo.

Mientras esperaba en la barra del club le escribía a Tony, sobre cómo su madre y Bucky querían conocer a su nuevo amigo.

Strip-Steve  
<<Si puedes un día de estos acompáñame a ver a mi mamá>>

Tony S.   
<<Cuando quieras, solo dime el día y la hora>>

Sabía por sus charlas que la madre de Steve era muy importante para él, por lo que esa especie de invitación no podía ser antojadiza, significaba algo más.

Strip-Steve  
<<¿Viernes en la mañana, a las 10?... se encantador como siempre, le gustan los charlatanes como tú>>

Tony S.   
<<Yo no soy un charlan, soy un buen hombre>>

Era primera vez que le escribía de los primeros y estaba disfrutando eso.

Strip-Steve   
<<Eres un charlatán Anthony Stark, asúmelo. Ya me voy, el trabajo llama; te escribiré cuando vaya de regreso a casa, buenas noches>>

Siguió escribiéndole por un rato pero se detuvo cuando un chico se acercó a él.

Tony S.   
<<buenas noches Stevie ♡>>

No escatimaba en muestras de afecto e interés, después de todo, le gustaba y no tenía porqué ocultarlo.

Durante la semana siguieron hablando como siempre, la novedad fue que Bucky también comenzó a escribirle, seguramente no quería perder su papel de mejor amigo y eso le hizo gracia.

Strip-Steve  
<<Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a ver a mi mamá, ya le avise que te llevaría>>

Le recordó antes de irse al trabajo. Mañana también hablaría de la cita que tendrían.

Tony S.   
<<Jamás lo olvidaría>>

Y era cierto, porque además se sentía ridículamente nervioso; nunca había tenido que conocer a los papás de alguna novia, y era algo tan nuevo como escalofriante, pero de todas formas, había encargado a Jarvis el no dejarle dormir de más, a cualquier costo.

Strip- Steve  
<<Te veo en el hospital entonces, buenas noches guapo>>

Le escribió en un intento de ser juguetón.

Tony S.   
<<Buenas noches cariño>>

Llevaban ya una buena cantidad de tiempo hablando, coqueteando y definitivamente a cada momento le gustaba más.

Al día siguiente, sin darse cuenta, se arregló más para ir a ver a su madre y apenas cruzó la puerta del hospital vio la figura inconfundible de Tony.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dormiste aquí?

\- Ey, también puedo ser puntual cuando se lo requiere - respondió acomodándose los lentes semi ahumados - Qué guapo estás hoy - agregó acercándose a él para, sin tapujos darle un breve pero notorio beso en los labios, a modo de saludo.

Debió molestarle el gesto, pero no, al parecer todo lo que hacía Tony le encantaba o lo enternecía.

\- Desde temprano siendo un Casanova - le dio un empujoncito y luego lo arrastró al cuarto de su madre.

\- No quiero que olvides cuanto te gustan mis besos - respondió como si fuera obvio. Antes de entrar se arregló el cabello y la ropa a pesar de las burlas de Steve.

\- Hola mamá, te traje visita - apenas vio a la delicada mujer en la cama su sonrisa se volvió dulce - Y te traje de los dulces que te gustan, no los comas todos o tu doctor me regañara - entró junto con el moreno que por primera vez lucía nervioso frente a él.

\- Señora Rogers, es un gusto... Steve me ha hablado maravillas de usted, incluso llegó a tener un poco de envidia de que tenga una mamá tan asombrosa - se acercó para saludarla con un pequeño beso en la mano y un leve guiño, sabiéndolo solo por su mirada que ya lo había reconocido - Soy Tony, es un placer.

La mujer soltó una risita por la galantería del hombre sonrojándose incluso.

\- Con que este era tu amigo secreto, siempre logras sorprenderme - dijo la mujer a su hijo.

\- Ha criado un gran hombre - agregó sentándose junto a ella - la próxima vez le traeré flores, estas cosas aún me fallan un poco desde que cancele el matrimonio con la que era mi asistente, lo siento.

\- Lo vi en televisión, me daba la impresión de que no te casarías - miró a su hijo intensamente y luego a Tony que lo miraba como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo - definitivamente estás mejor así.

\- Al parecer yo era el único seguro de que me casaría, al menos hasta el día mismo de la boda. Fue un caos... pero aquí estoy, buscando otros caminos y esperando que la junta directiva convenza a Pepper de seguir en la compañía - respondió con sencillez - Cómo sea, hablemos de lo que importa aquí, usted... Steve me ha contado algunas cosas, pero no es igual conocerla de primera mano.

Tony tenía una forma de hablar que parecía que todo era un coqueteo y a su madre eso parecía encantarle porque se reía con cada palabra que decía y se sonrojaba.

\- Deja de coquetear con mi mamá - terminó protestando el rubio.

\- No se de que hablas y no seas celoso Stevie - le regaño acercándose más a la cama de la mujer para tomar su mano - mi misión es alegrar su mañana a toda costa, tienes que compartir.

\- Es mi mamá - gruñó bromeando y se fue al otro lado para llenar de mimos a su madre que no dejaba de sonreír como en sus mejores años.

\- Tony se parece a tu papá en lo coqueto - confesó la mujer con una risita avergonzada.

\- Más puntos para mi entonces - respondió orgulloso el moreno arrancando una nueva risa por parte de la mujer, pero no pudiendo quedarse mucho más tiempo ahí después de eso - tengo algunas reuniones que serán absurdamente aburridas pero necesarias, así que es hora de marcharme - Sarah no pudo evitar poner un gesto de tristeza breve, esa mañana estaba siendo especialmente buena para su salud.

\- Está bien, pero tienes que venir a verme otro día... - sonrió nuevamente - Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de visitarme.

\- Claro que volveré - aseguró mientras se ponía en pie - incluso le dejaré mi número, y si está aburrida o lo que sea, puede llamar, seguramente me podrá salvar de alguna aburrida reunión en alguna ocasión.

\- ¡Que coqueto eres! Igual que mi esposo - Sonrió encantada. Iba a decirle a su hijo que lo fuera a dejar a la puerta, pero antes de poder hablar Steve ya estaba caminando con el moreno.

\- Tú madre es genial, espero se mejore pronto - le comentó en la puerta y solo para él - Si necesitas algo, dímelo, si... - sabía que no aceptaría su dinero, pero al menos podría ayudarlo con compras de cosas que necesitará.

\- La hace feliz verte, sabía que le gustaría lo charlatán que eres - sonrió y salió para darle un beso cargado de coquetería en la mejilla - solo ven a verla de vez en cuando, eso es suficiente.

\- Lo haré, así te podré ver más a ti también - la piel cosquilleo un poco donde lo había besado, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, pero sin más excusas para estar ahí, se giró para marchar.

Entro con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en su rostro y se acercó a su madre para ahora ocupar el lugar que Tony había dejado, pudiendo aun sentir el leve olor de su perfume en el aire.

\- ¿Te gustó la visita?

\- Creo que a ti te gusto más aún - respondió ella con la misma sonrisa - Tu y él, no son solo amigos, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas - dijo sintiéndose descubierto y muy observado.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, por eso estás rojo ahora - rió más cantarinamente - he visto a ese chico muchas veces en TV, con muchas chicas, incluso con su prometida, y no he visto que tenga la mirada que tiene cuando te ve a ti y cree que nadie está viéndolo, como si fueras lo más lindo del mundo.

\- No hay nada, solo hemos salido y esas cosas - no tenía caso mentirle a su madre - solo eso, la verdad no se muy bien qué está pasando.

\- Pasa que te gusta - Sabía del trabajo de su hijo, pero también sabía que no era solo de tener citas si no había al menos un interes.

\- Me agrada mucho... no se muy bien cómo seguirán las cosas, solo me agrada - suspiró - la verdad es que luego de lo de Peggy no se si pueda encontrar a otra persona, no se.

\- Tienes que al menos permitirte intentarlo - respondió ella cariñosamente - y definitivamente es tu tipo, con ese cabello castaño desordenado y grandes ojos cafés... es tu tipo.

\- No quiero seguir buscando a Peggy en otras personas... dejaré que las cosas pasen - La sola idea de que terminara enamorado de un hombre con el historial de Tony lo asustaba más.

\- Quizá sea lo que necesites - respondió ella simplemente - y si es por mi, no te preocupes, creo que es encantador y te haría muy bien alguien como él, tiene mala fama, pero su energía es asombrosamente positiva.

\- Si, es muy divertido todo el tiempo - no pudo evitar sonreír - veremos que pasa y como se lo toma Bucky, ya está celoso de que alguien más pase tiempo conmigo.

\- Eres todo para Bucky, creo que mas que celoso está preocupado - respondió ella conociendo al amigo de su hijo como si fuera propio.

\- Lo se, creía que me estaba prostituyendo - soltó una risa - Te amo mamá, eres la mejor... trataré de pensar más en las cosas que están pasando con Tony.

\- Si, tienes que ver lo que es mejor para ti, lo que te haga feliz... con eso yo estaré feliz - aseguró ella con su eterna sonrisa amable y cariñosa - por mi parte, tiene mi aprobación, al menos por ahora y si se sigue comportando como un buen chico.

\- Por ahora ha sido un buen chico, muy educado y respetuoso - sabía cuánto le importaba a su madre esas cosas.

\- Bien, eso es bueno - sonrió feliz de saber eso y pasando el resto de la tarde hablando de su hijo, sus emociones y su adorable pretendiente, que estaba segura seguiría viendo por ahí.

En cuanto dejó el hospital le escribió al castaño para decirle cuanto había encantado a su madre, bromeando en que se la robaría y que no lo permitiría, aunque Tony le dejó muy claro que también estaba encantado con ella y definitivamente no iba a devolvérsela en el corto tiempo.

Además el rubio le advirtió que no estaría en al ciudad al día siguiente por su trabajo, tendría que salir con una clienta para poner celoso a su marido, y además llegaría tarde a su casa porque después debía presentarse al club, por lo que la mejor opción para Tony fue pedirle a Jarvis que le avisara cuando fuera hora de ir por él al día siguiente al club.

Hablaron hasta que Steve fue a trabajar, por suerte esa noche estuvo lenta y solo tuvo que compartir unas copas con un grupo de amigas que buscaban divertirse solamente y ver de qué se trataba todo eso de los escorts.

Al día siguiente Tony siquiera se molestó en escribirle sabiendo que estaría ocupado, pero cuando mas o menos Jarvis calculó que era prudente, fue hasta el club, actuando como cualquier otro de los sujetos y chicas que habían ahí, pidiendo para terminar un baile privado con el Capitán América cuando estuviera disponible esa noche.


	5. Cinco

Tony estaba esperando en una habitación con luz tenue y elegantemente decorada. Todo en ese club estaba bien pensado, era el tipo de sitio que rompía con el típico prejuicio de antro de esos lugares, lo que hacía que estuviera al menos un poco más tranquilo de la integridad de su futuro novio.

Estaba coqueteando con un hombre mayor, ofreciéndole tragos y una conversación agradable hasta que se marchó, fue entonces que le dijeron que tenía que hacer un baile privado. No le gustaba mucho eso, porque en más de una ocasión algunas de las mujeres tocaban más de la cuenta. Entró al cuarto con una sonrisa de catálogo, totalmente fingida y cuando vio a Tony muy cómodo esperando frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Oye! - gruñó cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí? - fingió exagerada sorpresa - Pedí alguien al azar... qué coincidencia que seas tu.

\- ¿Entonces me voy? - por alguna razón se sintió celoso al pensar que cualquier otro chico funcionaria a pesar que sabía que era una mentira - trabajaba otro rubio si te interesa.

\- No, estoy feliz con lo que me tocó - respondió sonriendo y haciéndole un pequeño gesto para que se acercara - ahora quiero mi baile, he tenido un largo día en el trabajo, me lo merezco - coronó sus palabras bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su whisky. Steve rodó los ojos y entró en personaje.

\- Me imagino, un hombre tan importante como tú debe tener muchas preocupaciones - se acercó mientras se movía lentamente al ritmo suave de la música - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

\- Un masaje sería de mucha ayuda, pero me imagino que ese toque tan íntimo no es parte del trabajo - en parte quería saber cuanto hacía Steve en esos encuentros - así que un baile muy... íntimo puede servir.

Era imposible no tener favoritismo, conocía a Tony y sabía que no haría nada que él no quisiera por más que coquetear.

\- Entonces espero que lo disfrutes - siguió bailando solo, meneando las caderas suavemente y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más la música mientras se quitaba la ropa para Tony.

A cada poco de piel que iba quedando descubierta, Tony iba sintiendo más calor en el rostro y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas incluso, pero no moviéndose, dejando que Steve llevara el momento como hiciera con otros clientes, tragando pesado al verle acercarse con la camisa abierta y el cinturón saliendo de sus pantalones a cada paso.

Si Tony estaba pagando por un lap dance* le daría un lap dance. Se quitó el cinturón y luego se sentó en el regazo del moreno para restregarse contra su entrepierna mientras se quitaba la camisa, haciendo que Tony se removiera un poco sobresaltado por el repentino peso sobre él pero siquiera pudo detenerse a pensar demasiado. Pronto Steve estaba moviéndose deliciosamente contra el, mejor que muchas chicas que habían hecho bailes como esos para él, o quizá fuera que realmente le gustaba; fuera lo que fuera, estaba disfrutándolo mucho y su cuerpo estaba portándose como el de un adolescente, reaccionando mucho más rápido de lo común a toda esa fricción que no dejaba de llevar el ritmo seductor de la música.

Quiso llevar las manos a él, pero Steve lo detuvo solo con un gesto, haciendo que dejara las manos clavadas es en el asiento, mientras Steve si movía sus manos para recorrer su pecho por sobre la camisa. Se atrevió a abrir unos botones de la camisa del moreno y con su cinturón recorrió el mentón del mayor, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, dándole unos golpecitos.

\- ¿Ayuda a relajarte o no?

\- No se si relajar sería la palabra que usaría - respondió con la media sonrisa juguetona en el rostro - pero definitivamente ayuda - asintió tragando un poco - aunque creo que no es justo que tu puedas tocarme y yo no a ti.

\- La vida no es justa señor Stark - sonrió de medio lado y le quitó el whisky de las manos, bebió un poco antes de derramarlo entre su pecho y el de Tony - quizás solo por ser usted deje que beba de mi su whisky.

\- Esa es más que una generosa oferta - respondió no dudando en acercarse a él para intentar besar su pecho, pero en lugar de eso, Steve lo sostuvo fuerte del cabello arrancándole un pequeño gemidito sorprendido mientras lo guiaba a los lugares que al parecer tenía permitido besar.

Lo acercaba a sus pezones solo para alejarlo cuando sentía las ansias del moreno y solo permitió besar la piel de su pecho y su cuello, mientras él jugaba con la camisa húmeda y traslúcida del millonario, casi rozando sus pezones, pero ignorándolos a último segundo.

Tony solo podía pensar que el maldito era extremadamente sensual cuando quería, y aunque no fuera a admitirlo, lo tenía más que solo un poco excitado, pronto podría sentir lo duro que estaba y temía ser el único sintiéndose de esa forma, pues Steve era hábil, y las únicas partes de su cuerpo que llegaba a sentir, eran las que él quería. Definitivamente las pajas que tuviera de ahí en más, tendrían el rostro de Steve... muy definitivamente.

\- Al parecer estás feliz con tu baile - se acomodó sobre su erección - quizás es hora de terminarlo.

\- No aún - pidió llevando las manos un poco más rápido esta vez a sus caderas, consiguiendo pegarlo más a su cuerpo y pudiendo sonreír con alivio, pues estaba seguro que lo que sentía era al menos su semi erección contra su cuerpo.

\- Sr. Stark, sin tocar - aún así no lo apartó y se movió con más fuerza contra él - voy a tener que cobrarle más - bromeó y llevó las manos a los hombros de Tony para masajearlos - realmente está tenso.

\- Un poco - respondió suspirando por tu toque fuerte. Era tan diferente al tacto delicado de una mujer, y provocaba tantas cosas en el que comenzaba a preguntarse si no había estado equivocado toda su vida - debería llevarte conmigo, que pudieras relajarme el resto de la noche... - era un paso osado, lo sabía, pero también sabía que Steve le daría un rotundo no al respecto.

\- No soy de esos chicos - dijo sonriendo - pero quien sabe, tampoco soy de los que besan a sus clientes - tiró del cabello castaño de Tony y lo besó lentamente mientras seguía moviéndose.

No dudo en responder a su beso, dejándose dominar por él, y no pudiendo dejar de pensar en toda la absurda química que tenían. Sabía que acabarían juntos, pero no quería esperar, quería ya la certeza de que eran una pareja.

Lo sintió alejarse y deslizar los besos por su cuello, dejando besitos y succiones delicados hasta llegar a su odio.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo pagaste? - jadeo a su oído - para saber cuánto tiempo tengo para jugar contigo - mordió su lóbulo.

\- 40 minutos... era lo máximo - respondió con el mismo tono bajo y la voz enronquecida - me vuelves un adolescente, es ridículo lo que haces conmigo.

\- Es muy poco - ya habían pasado por lo menos 30 minutos entre jugueteos - veré que puedo hacer por ti - se levantó para quitarse los pantalones y quedar en unos bóxer que eran casi completamente traslúcidos y se giró para sentarse sobre Tony - tienes 10 minutos para tocarme...

\- 10 minutos es poco tiempo - protesto pero de inmediato llevó las manos a su cuerpo para recorrerlo sin reparos esta vez, sin Steve deteniéndolo, y por el contrario, moviéndose contra él para hacer el mayor roce posible entre su perfecto trasero y su cada vez más notoria erección que se amoldaba perfectamente a Steve, y que podía ver en la ropa interior de su compañero, también se iba haciendo más notoria.

Steve se dejó caer hacia atrás ofreciendo su cuello y jadeando tan fuerte que él mismo se sorprendió, cuando los dedos del moreno se ciñeron a sus pezones.

\- Tony... - jadeo.

\- Dilo de nuevo - su nombre sonaba maravillosamente cuando Steve lo decía de esa forma y mientras una de sus manos seguía en sus peñones, la otra se aventuró un poco más allá, apenas rozando su erección por sobre la reveladora ropa interior.

Trato de no darle en el gusto, pero termino gimiendo su nombre y moviéndose erráticamente sobre él, su cuerpo quería que ese momento continuara por siempre.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda? - pregunto amoldando esta vez la mano a su entrepierna por completo, mientras él mismo movía las caderas contra él. Iba a correrse en sus pantalones como un simple adolescente, y no conseguía que le importara demasiado, pues realmente estaba disfrutándolo.

\- Deja de pensar y solo muévete -gruñó Steve guiando la mano de Tony hasta sus pezones para que continuara con esas caricias, había descubierto lo sensible que era esa zona en el - córrete Stark.

No pudo más que ocultar el rostro en su nuca, respirando pesadamente contra el mientras hacia que se moviera al ritmo que necesitaba para terminar corriéndose con pequeños bufidos lo más controlado posible, mientras sus dedos apretaban un poco más sus pezones en la pérdida del control del momento y la mano sobre su entrepierna se movía erráticamente.

\- Buen chico - ronroneo al sentir que se corría y se giró para besarlo - ya debo irme - besó su mejilla - hiciste mi noche más entretenida.

\- Falta que tu termines - respondió intentando detenerlo, pues podía ver perfectamente lo caliente que estaba, como su erección se perfilaba completamente por entre la ropa interior, y moría de ganas de tocarlo hasta hacerlo terminar entre sus manos, al menos para empezar.

\- Lo siento, ya tengo que irme - se apartó de Tony sintiéndose aún caliente, pero más lúcido y no entendía cómo había llegado a eso.

Tony dejó caer las manos decepcionado de ese final tan abrupto, pero dejándolo marcharse. Su noche seguramente aún debía tener mucho por delante, por lo que solo pudo limpiarse un poco a sí mismo y salir del lugar para irse al auto a esperar. Lo habría hecho en la barra, pero dado que tenía una evidente mancha de semen en los pantalones, prefirió ir a ocultarse a su vehículo, esperando por su Steve, sabiendo que debían quedarle cerca de dos horas y media de trabajo aun.

Después de ese baile Steve se dio una ducha fría para seguir con su trabajo, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho y en lo mucho que eso se parecía a prostituirse considerando que el 30% de lo que Tony había pagado iba a su cheque al final del mes.

Cuando hubo el familiar sonido de gente saliendo en masa, fue que se incorporó en el asiento reclinable del auto para estar atento, y tocar la bocina sin recato cuando Steve apareció por la puerta para marcharse.

Ver a Tony después de lo que había pasado lo tenía nervioso y sonrojado.

\- Tú no conoces la discreción - se subió al auto y luego de pensarlo bastante se giró hacia Tony - tengo que disculparme, lo que pasó allá dentro fue muy poco profesional... no se que me paso.

\- No me estoy quejando, no me molesto en lo absoluto, así que no hay nada por lo cual debas disculparte - respondió sin entender del todo porque estaba diciendo eso realmente, pero sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo con la evidente tensión y conflicto en la voz de Steve.

\- No debí haber cruzado la línea y menos trabajando, lo siento - Steve tenía ojos tristes de cachorro por los cual Bucky siempre lo regañaba porque no podía contra ellos.

\- ¿Estas arrepentido? - eso se sintió mucho como un balde de agua, y en lugar de afrontar la respuesta, se puso en marcha acelerando un poco más de lo necesario para poder llevar pronto a Steve a su casa.

\- De haber hecho todo eso en el trabajo... no se siente bien - le hubiera gustado que fuera en alguna cita o algo, no de ese modo, se estaba dejando llevar con mucha facilidad y lo estaba asustando.

\- Entiendo... - no sabia que decirle realmente, era uno de esos momentos en que su personalidad evitativa hacía aparición, y solo quería poner algo de espacio entre ellos lo más pronto posible, prefiriendo no decir nada al respecto - quería invitarte a un evento de caridad que tengo la próxima semana; en general los evito porque son dolorosamente aburridos y snob, pero supongo que con algo de compañía será mucho más soportable, es el jueves, para que reserves el día, si es que puedes y quieres, obviamente.

\- Claro que iré -sentía que Tony estaba molesto y no sabía bien porqué, pero no quería dejar de verlo a pesar de lo confundido que estaba - ¿Cómo debo vestir? ¿Gala?

\- Si, la caridad requiere elegancia al parecer - intentó bromear, aunque seguía luciendo extrañamente tenso - ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer antes de dejarte en tu casa?

\- No, estás molesto conmigo... así que es mejor no forzar las cosas - se sentía en ese momento como un niño tonto e inexperto, quizás porque lo era. En toda su vida solo había tenido una sola relación y no había resultado, ahora sentía que daba un paso y retrocedía cinco.

\- No estoy molesto contigo - respondió sincero - estoy... incómodo, es diferente, y soy muy malo hablando sobre mis emociones, nunca he sabido muy bien cómo lidiar con ellas.

\- Yo también soy inexperto en eso - suspiró frustrado - porque no solo... comenzamos otra vez, vamos a comer helado, yo invito.

Tony no estaba seguro si era el tipo de cosas que se podían reiniciar cuando se quisiera, pero era muy difícil decirle que no a esos ojos grandes de animalito asustado.

\- Pero contéstame, ¿quieres helado? - insistió Steve al ver que su mirada se suavizaba un poco - ¿o que quieres? Yo invito, ¿Si?

\- Helado está bien - después de todo, tampoco podía resistirse mucho a las golosinas, y era una buena forma de suavizar las cosas.

\- Está bien - por fin le encontraba un verdadero uso a sus ojos de cachorro. Fueron al lugar de malteadas de la otra noche y Steve le compró la malteada de frutilla más obscena que había - ¿Un poco más feliz?

\- Un poco, sí - asintió sonriendo levemente para el, que viera que no estaba enojado. Realmente se sentía triste, aunque ni él mismo lo había notado aún.

\- Que bueno, no me gusta que pongas esa cara seria, es extraño en ti - sin darse cuenta era coqueto y cariñoso con el mayor.

\- A veces puedo parecer un adulto, algún día me veras trabajar y no vas a reconocerme - respondió sonriéndole un poco por sobre su malteada, para luego dar una larga succión infantil. 

\- Me gustaría verte trabajar, aunque creo que no entendería nada - se quedó mirándolo atentamente, recién se daba cuenta que el sujeto frente a él era un genio, una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo.

\- No me parece una gran cita pero si quieres verme trabajar podría invitarte alguna vez a hacerlo; mi taller por si solo es interesante.

\- Me parece bien, quizás aprenda un par de cosas contigo - sonrió y tomó su malteada con ganas.

\- Solo dime cuando quieras y te llevo - respondió sonriendo levemente, intentando no lucir demasiado incómodo con sus pantalones sucios.

\- Está bien, después de nuestra salida de gala - al menos Tony parecía estar disfrutando lo que tomaba, esperaba que con los días la tensión desapareciera.

Terminaron de beber todo con mucha más calma de la que habían tenido al entrar al lugar, hasta que finalmente se marcharon de ahí, sin volver a tocar el tema de lo que había pasado esa noche. Tony sospechaba que nunca más volverían a tocarlo de hecho.

Ya en su cama Steve se sentía incómodo, no podía dormir porque estaba caliente y a pesar de estar tocándose no lograba terminar. Tomó el móvil y buscó alguna pagina que lo ayudara, pero nada llamo su atención hasta que vio la imagen de dos chicos y de pura curiosidad lo presionó, en nada estaba totalmente duro, entre sorprendido y fascinado con lo sensual que podía ser el sexo entre dos hombres.

Naturalmente, aunque sin notarlo, había abierto un vídeo donde un castaño un poco más bajo estaba totalmente doblado con un sujeto rubio sobre él, con sus piernas sobre los hombros y follándolo hasta no dejar respirar al otro chico por sus gemidos. Con eso, no tardó demasiado en correrse en su mano, mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad Tony no estaba muy diferente, masturbándose rápido y preciso, con el recuerdo del calor de Steve contra el.

Steve se quedó dormido apenas terminó, siquiera se limpio demasiado, estaba agotado después de todo el día fingiendo con personas y luego con todas las emociones que había provocado Tony.

Los días que siguieron no hablaron mucho, al parecer el moreno estaba ocupado o quizás estaba marcando distancia, pero aún así el día antes de la fiesta llamó a Steve para confirmar. Steve se puso su mejor traje y uso el elegante reloj que era de su padre, nadie diría que no tenía donde caerse muerto.

\- Voy a ser la envidia de esta noche - lo halago en cuanto puso los ojos en él - vistes un traje mejor que muchos hombres, hasta siento un poco de envidia de lo bien que te ves - admitió abriéndole la puerta del auto como haría con cualquier chica que llevara a una cita, y aunque algo dudoso, terminó por saludarlo con un breve beso en los labios - ¿Listo? será una larga noche.

\- Pase mucho tiempo usando uniforme, los trajes son muy similares - se le hacía tan natural besarlo, era agradable y lo asustaba, pero no quería dejar de sentir eso - Tú estás aún más guapo de lo habitual, yo seré la envidia - le acomodo el cabello - ahora si estás perfecto, ¿A qué beneficencia vamos?

\- Ah... si, a la fiesta anual de apoyo al hospital de niños, este año se hicieron muchas donaciones desde mi empresa, así que Pepper me obligó a venir, se supone que me darán un galardón, una prueba de que tengo corazón dijo, porque insistí que fueran ahí los recursos, esperaba que ella lo recibiera pero siquiera me habla así que solo puedo suponer que no aparecerá por acá.

\- Ah, Pepper decidió quedarse - sintió algo desagradable removerse en su panza.

\- Si, hemos sido amigos antes que cualquier cosa, no me imagino siendo asistido por nadie más, no puedo confiar en nadie como en ella, al menos en lo que a mi compañía respecta - explicó viéndolo de reojo, intentando ver algo en sus gestos y sonriendo de medio lado - seguramente la competencia querría llevársela y no podía permitir eso.

\- Ah - dijo simplemente y tratando de controlar la molestia que sentía, no tendría porque estar sintiendo eso - en fin, es una buena causa, te mereces el galardón.

\- No merezco nada, es lo mínimo que una empresa dedicada a las armas debería hacer - respondió simplemente, y aprovechando el semáforo para tomarlo del mentón y hacer que lo mirara - ¿Estas celoso, cariño?

\- Claro que no - miro hacia otro lado totalmente rojo - los ojos al frente, estás conduciendo un auto de lujo, no quieres que le ocurra nada.

\- Tengo otros - respondió como no dándole importancia - y está el semáforo en rojo - le recordó como si fuera obvio, pero poniéndose en marcha cuando cambio - creo que si estas celoso, pero eres tan crío que no quieres admitirlo, lo que me hace preguntar recién, ¿que edad tienes?

\- No soy un crío, tengo 26 - hizo un mohín que desacreditaban su afirmación - y no estoy celoso - volvió a negar avergonzado.

\- Dios... ahora me siento un abusador - rio un poco nervioso - si eres un crío... ahora entiendo tantas cosas de ti. Creo que comenzaré a tener mis manos lejos de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Que? ¡No soy un niño! - dijo ofendido - así que deja de decir eso - se cruzó de brazos y sintió la risita de Tony - deja de burlarte, que odioso te pones.

\- ¿Tienes idea qué edad tengo yo? - preguntó finalmente, y solo haciendo maniobras más bruscas para hacer sacudirse en el auto y molestarlo - estoy cerca de cumplir los 35... tengo 9 años mas que tu, eres un niño, cuando tenias 9 yo tenía casi 18... y estaba terminando la universidad, pero esa es otra historia.

\- Eres un exagerado, el rey del drama - le quito importancia - ¡Y deja de sacudir así el pobre auto!

\- Que adorable eres - respondió tomando finalmente su mano para conducir el resto del camino de esa forma.

\- Ahora vas a molestarme con que soy menor por el resto de la noche - no quito su mano, solo enredo sus dedos con el.

\- Claro que no, soy un caballero, saliendo de este auto, y aún más en público, nada de bromas que te pongan en vergüenza... para eso habrá gente de sobra en la fiesta, seguramente estará mi competencia directa, que es tan fácil de molestar que parece que lo disfrutara - Steve se permitió soltar una risita.

\- Quizás te ame en secreto y solo quiere tu atención.

\- Dios, que horror - hizo un pequeño sonidito de asco - espero que si es así, solo con verte sepa que no tiene oportunidad.

\- No creo que seas un enamoramiento fácil de dejar y menos por un aparecido como yo - se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel, Tony dejó al valet que estacionará el auto y ellos entraron, Steve no pensó que un evento de beneficencia tuviera tanta prensa, sentía los obturadores de las cámaras abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente en una lluvia de fotografías, y mientras Tony sonreía encantadoramente, el solo se quedaba a su lado luciendo serio.

\- Pareces mi guardaespaldas, relájate un poco, eres mi cita - le recordó girándose un poco para tomar su mano. Eso sin duda levantaría muchas sospechas, pero su vida era así, siquiera pensó en lo que significaba entrar de la mano con otro hombre a tan poco de cancelar su matrimonio.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a tanta atención, me cohibo - se permitió reír mientras entraban, decidió que lo mejor era ignorar las cámaras y solo actuar normalmente.

\- No tengas miedo, estoy seguro que las cámaras te amaran, eres muy guapo, y los chismes correrán como fuego en la pólvora, será divertido - respondió sin soltar su mano como una forma de darle seguridad en todo eso.

\- Eres un experto en esto - le dio un empujoncito y lo incitó a avanzar y que dejara de coquetear con las cámaras.

Le alegraba haberse codeado con gente importante durante su época en la milicia y ahora como escort, porque de otro modo se habría visto abrumado ante tanto lujo, pero Steve se movía con naturalidad, incluso tomó dos copas de champagne y le tendió una a Tony.

\- ¿Y que tenemos que hacer?

\- Nada, divertirnos - respondió chocando su copa de él en un pequeño brindis - algunas personas se acercaran por sí solas a hablarnos, algunas querrán llevarte a un lado para saber quien eres y porque estas conmigo, periodistas la mayoría de esos, quienes sean más gentiles serán gente que quiere hacer algún trato con mi compañía... veamos cuánto te cuesta diferenciarlos.

\- Tony, no me dejes solo a merced de periodistas, son chupasangre - dijo tomándolo de la manga de su traje infantilmente.

\- No te dejaré solo, nunca - prometió con más intensidad en la voz de lo que esa simple promesa debería llevar - tranquilo.

\- Estoy tranquilo mientras no me dejes solo - dijo sonriendo, al parecer Tony disfrutaba de cuidarlo.

\- Estaremos bien - con aún más seguridad y firmeza tomó su mano para moverse entre la gente hasta un lugar tranquilo - ¿Bailaras conmigo?

\- Cla... - siquiera alcanzó a terminar cuando una mujer se colgó de Tony.

\- Tony, cielo, baila conmigo - dijo la rubia. Steve frunció el ceño y se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Lo siento señorita - dijo encantadoramente - Tony viene conmigo - tiro del moreno para bailar con el.

\- Eres muy posesivo - sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Steve, siendo guiado al ritmo de la música.

\- No se de lo que hablas - sonrió y guió a Tony por la pista con facilidad - Eres un buen bailarín - lo pegó más a él.

\- Son años viendo a la gente bailar, o siendo arrastrado por cualquiera a esto - respondió bromeando.

\- Esto será el chisme de la semana - dijo divertido - mi madre dará un gritito al verme en alguna revista - bailó dos piezas con el moreno para dejar claro que venía con él y luego lo dejó a merced de las mujeres que querían al menos un baile con Tony Stark.

Estuvo un rato con algunas chicas que no dudaban en insinuársele a pesar de haber visto que estaba ya con alguien, y a cada baile, se oía alguna nuevo flash de cámara, mientras el solo se negaba a cada una de ellas sin siquiera darles alguna falsa esperanza, como usualmente habría hecho.

Aún así la horrible sensación de incomodidad no se iba del estómago de Steve, siquiera cuando una morena despampanante lo arrastró a la pista. Mientras bailaba y conversaba con la muchacha buscaba discretamente a Tony con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces con Stark aquí? - terminó por preguntar la chica - ¿Acaso el rechazo de su prometida lo enloqueció y ahora sale con hombres también? Porque lo conozco, se que no hay un pelo de gay en el.

'Periodista' pensó el rubio y simplemente siguió bailando.

\- Somos amigos, no iba a traer a alguna chica guapa después de que su matrimonio se canceló... aún quedan sentimientos - hizo girar a la mujer y luego la pego mas a él - ¿Por qué me hace esas preguntas y no va a Tony, ya que lo conoce tan bien?

\- No creo que me quiera cerca - admitió con una pequeña sonrisa - una vez le arroje una copa de vino tinto en el pantalón, luego de que no me llamara... fue un pequeño arrebato.

\- Creo que eso ha ocurrido con la mitad de la población femenina - negó con la cabeza - otra razón para traerme, tengo buenos reflejos y soy muy fuerte - la inclinó hasta casi tocar el suelo y luego la atrajo con facilidad - ¿Eso contesta sus dudas señorita periodista?

\- También tienes un buen ojo - respondió ella riendo un poco - las contesta por completo, y ha sido un gran baile, ¿Quizá pueda terminar esto por completo con tu número?

\- Me temo que no - besó su mano en un gesto galante - quizás si nos topamos en otra ocasión - jugó su papel de principe misterioso.

\- Hasta una próxima vez entonces - respondió ella dejándolo marcharse mientras Tony volvía a aparecer junto a él, tirándolo hacia su cuerpo por la cintura

\- Periodista, ¿No?

\- Si, y tiene historia contigo - puso un poco de distancia, estaba celoso, pero no lo admitiría aunque Tony pensara que eso era ser infantil.

\- ¿Tiene? - preguntó buscando a la chica que había estado con Steve poco antes - Supongo que es posible.

\- Eres irremediable - hizo un mohín molesto - ¿Y cuando te entregarán tu galardón?

\- Después de la cena, vamos - Lo guió con una mano en la baja espalda por los pasillos del hotel hasta el lugar donde efectivamente estaba el escenario y las mesas.

Se sentaron casi al frente y se quedó extrañado al ver 3 puestos en su mesa, antes de preguntar una hermosa mujer se acercó a ellos. Su vestido azul de espalda descubierta le sentaba de maravilla con su cabello pelirrojo, robó la atención de muchos, incluido Tony que sonrió con cariño y en un gesto galante movió la silla para que se sentara. Esa de seguro era Pepper y sintió un dolor en el pecho que hace algún tiempo creía olvidada.

\- Pepper, te presento a Steve - hizo los gestos de rigor para presentarlo, aunque sólo diciendo que era un muy buen amigo.

\- Menos mal que no trajiste una modelo - riño la pelirroja - Tienes la delicadeza de venir con un amigo y no dejarme como idiota - la mujer miró atentamente a Steve - Que guapo eres y pareces buena persona, ¿Estás soltero? Tengo una amiga, quizás podamos salir los cuatro.

\- Lo siento, no estoy en busca de una relación - se disculpó el rubio, incómodo al sentir que Pepper aún veía su relación con Tony como una suerte de pareja.

\- Steve es una gran persona, le tengo mucho aprecio, lo último que querría es que se relacione con gente de nuestro círculo - a excepción de él, por supuesto.

\- Mis amigas también son buenas personas - protestó.

Luego de eso se volvió una pelea de tira y afloja entre Tony y Pepper, ambos estaban disfrutando eso y Steve se sintió ajeno y finalmente se dio cuenta que Tony le gusta, le gustaba tanto para sentir que algo en su pecho se rompía al sentirse desplazado, nunca sería tan especial para el moreno como lo era Pepper. Su ánimo terminó en el suelo y pensó incluso en retirarse, pero sería una falta de educación tremenda.

Se convenció que lo mejor era alejarse, no quería sufrir nuevamente, tenía que alejarse ahora que aún no estaba perdidamente enamorado y no dolería tanto.

Cada cierto tiempo Tony giraba a hablar con él, intentar incluirlo en todo eso, pero Steve estaba simplemente ajeno, cerrado en el mismo, y en ese punto, solo quería que le dieran pronto el galardón para poder irse y hablar con el rubio en calma.

Pasó el resto de la noche preocupado por Steve, intentando traerlo de regreso a él, pero finalmente solo pudo llevarlo con él hasta la salida luego de su dichoso galardón.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Sí - forzó una sonrisa, al fin se acababa esa noche, solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y dejar de sentir tantas cosas por Tony.

\- ¿Vamos por una malteada? - sugirió sabiendo que Steve casi no había comido en la cena.

\- Eso es extra, por cierto ¿Como vas a pagarme?


	6. Seis

Estaba siendo un idiota, pero esa era su manera de protegerse y poner distancia.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño al oírle, intentando entender qué pasaba, pero optando por jugar con el mismo orgullo que Steve estaba usando y sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, como para recomponerse - Lo siento... ¿Cómo quieres que te pague?

\- Conoces la cuenta de la agencia - dijo como si nada, seguramente eso daba por terminada esa amistad/coqueteo que tenían, ya no volverían a verse.

\- Está bien - asintió igual de secamente - Vamos, te acercaré a tu casa, las reglas dicen que tengo que dejarte donde te recogí.

\- Como un buen cliente - terminó de sentenciar cualquier posibilidad de relación con esa frase.

Tony solo pudo apretar la mandíbula ante sus palabras, sintiéndose muy molesto por toda esa palabrería que sabía no era sincera, pero con la que tampoco sabía del todo cómo lidiar, y aunque nunca había pensado siquiera en pagar por compañía, mientras caminaba hasta el auto iba escribiendo rápido en su móvil, enseñándole finalmente la pantalla donde se veía el pago de una suma más alta de lo que se suponía era la base.

\- ¿Con eso esta todo saldado, no? - era una pregunta con doble intención, como queriendo confirmar si eso era en definitiva lo que Steve quería. El rubio sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

\- Si, aunque no era tanto dinero - no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que se había encariñado con el moreno, como dolía apartarlo de su vida - le diré a Loki te devuelva la mitad de eso.

\- No es necesario - respondió recibiendo las llaves de su auto - tómalo como propina, te lo has ganado - podía ver en sus ojos azules la sombra de tristeza y solo por eso no estaba mandándolo al demonio como quería hacer desde el fondo del estómago - Vamos, se hace tarde y estoy cansado...

Steve notó como la voz aterciopelada con la que siempre le hablaba había cambiado, ahora era golpeada y tajante, sólo pudo obedecer y guardar silencio durante el trayecto hasta su casa.

El castaño detuvo el auto fuera del familiar edificio y aunque la tentación de besarlo estaba ahí, se limitó a girar a mirarlo, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo, pero siéndole muy obvio que no iba a decir nada luego de unos segundos.

\- Ha sido un gusto conocerte - No sabia como más despedirse, cómo dejarle ver que estaba tomando una decisión de la que aún podía arrepentirse solo con una palabra.

\- Igualmente - dijo sin mirarlo y bajándose rápido del vehículo para evitar la tentación de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Camino rápido y entró al edificio, se quedó apoyado contra la pared tratando de calmar la angustia que sentía, no había querido volver a sentirse así. Odiaba eso, sentirse perdido e inseguro de todo, aún no terminaba de creer que un hombre podía gustarle así, y fue tan temeroso y cobarde que no se atrevió a arriesgarse, no quería salir herido, pero ahí estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aparentando su pecho como si estuviera evitando que su corazón se rompiera aún más.

Tony incluso se quedó como un tonto esperando unos minutos, deseando que saliera, pero fue evidente que no lo haría cuando vio la luz de su departamento encenderse, y no pudo más que retirarse de ahí con la mayor dignidad posible. Estaba seguro que incluso si lo intentaba, Steve no iba a aceptar verlo.

Dejo pasar algunos días sin escribirle, pero aprovechó uno de los días por la tarde para visitar a su madre. Ahora que no eran amigos ni cercanos, podía dar apoyo directo a su tratamiento, y esperaba que la adorable mujer tuviera todo lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Discutieron? - preguntó la mujer al ver que los ojos del castaños lucían igual de tristes que el de su hijo que había estado por la mañana con ella.

\- No lo llamaría una discusión - respondió dejando esta vez un enorme ramo de flores para ella - Steve tomó una decisión y estoy respetándolo.

\- Steve... ha pasado por muchas cosas en este último tiempo - suponía que su hijo había decidido alejar a Anthony - creo que no quiere sufrir otra vez...

\- ¿Por qué tendría que sufrir? No pretendía hacerlo sufrir, todo lo contrario - era obvio que la mujer sabía de ese incipiente romance que había entre ellos.

\- Steve tuvo una sola relación, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica, incluso yo pensaba que se casarían. Si lo hubieras visto, en sus ojos solo estaba Peggy, realmente pensé que estaban hechos el uno para el otro - sonrió con tristeza - ella se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, él tenía toda la intención de continuar la relación, no dejó de amarla... pero ella conoció a alguien y hace unos meses se casaron - los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas - no ha salido con nadie desde entonces.

\- Entiendo que se sienta asustado - respondió pasándose una mano por el rostro - y que es solo un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, que es mucho más crío de lo que parece... pero esa no es razón para ser casi cruel, y si no lo quisiera como lo hago, no estaría deseando toparme con él en esta visita.

\- Mi hijo no sería cruel si no se sintiera amenazado, está asustado y solo quiere huir de lo que siente - sabía que había criado a un buen hombre - me disculpo por la tontería que te haya dicho... espero que más adelante se encuentren, cuando estén listos.

\- Veremos qué pasa - prefería no albergar esperanzas - Lo importante es que ya no me preocupa ofenderlo o molestarlo, así que he pagado sus cuidados para un largo tiempo, Steve necesitará ahorrar para cuando tenga el alta, es la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- No era necesario y Dios, como se enojara mi pobre hijo - negó con la cabeza - no es necesario que pagaras nada, tu presencia solamente basta.

\- Lo se, se que no era necesario y que mi encanto basta, pero quería hacerlo - respondió con simpleza - quizá con todo ese enojo incluso se anime a escribirme, aunque solo sea para insultarme.

\- Puede, pero es muy cabeza dura, vete acostumbrando a eso - lo llamo para que se acercara y le dio un maternal beso en el rostro - Gracias.

\- No hay nada que agradecer - respondió un poco avergonzado - Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, solo debe llamar, puedo hacer venir al mejor cardiólogo del país si quiere.

\- No es necesario, no quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi, prefiero que vengas a verme - Steve no es todo lo obstinado que era por nada, su madre había sido el ejemplo.

\- Supongo que Steve es igual a quien lo crió - bromeó guiñandole un ojo - se todas formas, si en algún momento el avance no es el mejor, no dude en decírmelo, vendré de visita con algún amigo médico, todo casual, por supuesto.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta - lo atrajo para revolverle el cabello - Buen niño, eres un encanto.

\- Es algo que he cultivado por años - aseguró acomodándose en la silla junto a ella para distraerla con historias.

Steve no estaba llevando bien el distanciamiento que él mismo había buscado, pero no lo había notado, seguía convenciéndose de que había sido lo mejor, aunque había dejado de sonreír y ya nada le causaba emoción, había vuelto a su rutina de trabajar hasta más no poder y luego ir a ver a su madre.

Tony también había vuelto a algunos viejos y malos hábitos, sus salidas a fiestas y rumores de romances con modelos se habían vuelto habituales en los programas de espectáculo, mezclado con noticias sobre increíbles avances en tecnología que estaba haciendo su empresa, lo que solo hacía preguntar en qué momento dormía, pero siquiera con con eso Steve se puso en contacto; quien si lo regañaba cada cierto tiempo era Sarah.

\- ¿Como quieres que mi hijo sienta que es seguro salir contigo si has salido en todas las revistas con 4 mujeres diferentes? - lo regaño - ¿Y 3 fiestas en una semana? Te estás excediendo - siquiera estaba riñendolo en persona, había llamado por teléfono al moreno.

\- Eran fiestas importantes - se excusó mientras dejaba lo que hacía - y esas mujeres solo son rumores infundados, no tome más que una copa o baile un poco con ellas - era extraño tener una madre regañándolo - ¿No podemos centrarnos en la información real y concreta? Como el que la división médica de industrias Stark se está asentando.

\- No cambies el tema jovencito, estás destruyéndote y no me gusta - su voz era firme - vas a dormir bien esta semana o sino me enojaré y aunque estés haciendo una división médica en tu compañía no me atenderé ahí.

\- Está bien, está bien - acepto solo porque gran parte de la innovación médica que estaba haciendo era por ella - me quedaré tranquilo en casa estos días, pero la próxima semana no puedo, al menos no el viernes, hay un importante evento al que no puedo faltar, esta programado hace meses en mi vida y Pepper va a matarme si no me presento.

\- Uhm está bien, pero compórtese señor Stark, que realmente lo quiero como mi yerno - le dijo con su mejor tono de ánimo.

\- Estoy comportándome, lo prometo - aunque cada vez se le hacía más extraño y absurdo estar esperando por una persona que no lo quería cerca.

\- Conozco a mi hijo, estoy segura que valdrá la pena - le envío un beso - así que no pongas esa carita que seguro estás haciendo ahora.

\- Cómo me conoce ya - rio del otro lado - bueno, supongo que es buen momento para ir a dormir, he estado trabajando toda la noche - La mujer gruño.

\- Descansa y come bien - suspiró, a ese muchacho le hacía falta una buena comida hecha por ella, quería volver a estar sana y recuperar su vida fuera del hospital.

Steve había trabajado tanto que seguro tenía dinero suficiente para incluso adelantar algunos pagos, pero cuando llegó a la administración del hospital a pagar le informaron que por varios meses la estadía de su madre estaba cancelada y cuando quiso saber por quien, no le quisieron decir el nombre de su misterioso benefactor, aunque estaba seguro que Tony tenía que ver con eso, estuvo tentado a llamarlo y regañarlo por pasar por sobre su petición, pero ya no eran nada, no tenía derecho siquiera a llamarlo para decirle que era un idiota, además él lo había sido más.

Para cuando llegó la fiesta, seguía sin tener noticias de Steve, solo lo que Sarah podía contarle de cómo seguía, o lo cansado que lucía, pero nada más que eso. Sabía que no había mucho sentido en albergar esperanzas y esa noche en particular se sentía molesto con cómo estaba siendo todo, terminando por arreglarse especialmente bien, esperando esa noche tener alguna conquista, que pretendía fuera algún rubio alto, buscando inconscientemente un reemplazo a su querido Steve.

Estaba de acompañante de dos hombres que querían lucirlo como una nueva conquista, se comportaba como un niño complaciente atendiendo con una sonrisa juguetona y falsa a sus clientes en esa pomposa fiesta hasta que se fijó en la figura conocida de Tony, que sonreía y entretenía a un grupo de personas. El corazón nuevamente se le apretó y recordó todas las cosas que había visto durante esas semanas, sus salidas con modelos y escándalo tras escándalo. Se obligó a quitar la vista de él para concentrar en ambos sujetos que ahora último estaba un poco más toquetones, por lo que dejó de beber; no quería que se aprovecharán de él de ninguna forma.

Tony no lo había visto, al menos no al principio, solo cuando realmente se puso en modo de búsqueda fue que llamó su atención, de hecho, fue el primero en el lugar que llamó su atención, y se odió un poco por eso, intentando irse hasta el otro extremo del salón, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no buscarlo, pero incluso cuando llegó alguien a llamar su atención siguió buscándolo.

El rubio seguía sonriendo y coqueteando con sus clientes, alejando las manos inquietas de ambos y mirando de tanto en tanto a Tony que coqueteaba con cuanta mujer se le acercaba, pero no pudo pretender indiferencia cuando después de unos minutos Tony estaba con un sujeto alto que se acercaba demasiado, más que cualquiera de las chicas. Fue en un breve intermedio en que su nuevo amigo fue a buscarle un nuevo vaso de whisky que Tony se vio atrapado por alguien más.

Sus clientes siquiera pudieron decir algo, se levantó rápidamente y caminó decidido hacia Tony tirando de él para sacarlo de ese lugar, para alejarlo de ese hombre que no debía estar disfrutando del cuerpo perfecto del moreno, no tenía idea de cómo iba a justificar ese arrebato, solo quería apartarlo de todos esos coqueteos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - gruñó sacudiendose su agarre para volver a la fiesta - Estoy con alguien, y tú también.

\- Me da igual - siquiera lo miro, solo sabía que tenía que apartarlo de cualquiera que quisiera tocarlo.

\- Steve, oye... espera - volvió a tirar de él para frenarlo y que se centrara - ¿Qué te pasa?, llevas semanas sin siquiera manifestarte ¿y ahora haces esto...?

Mordió sus mejillas por dentro antes de simplemente estallar.

\- ¿Al menos déjame algo, está bien? - levantó la voz como nunca - Nunca podré reemplazarla, pero al menos deja ser el único hombre que haya llamado tu atención, solo eso. Puedes seguir con todas las mujeres que quieras, pero deja que sea el único para ti, aunque no estemos juntos.

\- Eres solo un crío egoísta - respondió frotándose la frente ante sus ojos de cachorro, no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para esa conversación - ¿Se supone que te guarde un cierto... respeto mientras siquiera me hablas? ¿Y reemplaza a quién exactamente?

\- ¿A quién va a ser? - dijo con voz más resignada - a Virginia Potts, siempre va a ser tu chica, eres otro cuando estás con ella y era mejor apartarme.

\- Porque la conozco hace mucho tiempo, es prácticamente mi mejor amiga, eso no significa que quiera estar con ella - De eso se trataba todo entonces, de Pepper y el verlos juntos - Si fuera así de especial e ideal para mi, me habría casado con ella en lugar de estar como un idiota tras de ti.

\- Te confundiste... - la verdad no lograba entender por qué había dejado su matrimonio con esa mujer que parecía perfecta para él - Tienes razón, soy egoísta... olvida todo lo que te dije - siquiera iba a volver con los dos sujetos, quería irse y olvidar que se había expuesto tontamente frente a Tony.

\- No - Lo detuvo bruscamente para evitar que se fuera - Si me has detenido, si te has sincerado, entonces tienes que hacerlo por completo.

\- No, además no tiene sentido no vas a recordar nada mañana - suspiró - en serio olvídalo, yo también trataré de hacerlo.

\- No estoy tan ebrio, se necesita más para que no recuerde las cosas - respondió negando con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que te deje en paz? está bien, puedo hacerlo... pero tienes que saber que te quiero, realmente te quiero y hasta no mucho, estaba seguro que acabaríamos juntos. - Steve se movía de un lado a otro removiendo su cabello.

\- Me asusta y no quiero volver a sufrir por alguien...

\- Eso es una tontería - respondió negando con la cabeza - No puedes ir por la vida perdiendo oportunidades solo por miedo, no creí que fueras así de cobarde.

\- Pues lo soy, ves... siquiera soy lo que creías - tenía que irse de ahí y más si Tony no estaba en sus 5 sentidos.

\- Deja de actuar como un tonto - pidió casi como un ruego - por favor.

\- Tony... - ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a esa súplica? - no pongas esa cara, ya me habías olvidado, perdí la cuenta de todas las modelos con las que has salido en este tiempo y encontraste a otro hombre que te gusta, si no te hubiera arrastrado de la fiesta seguirías con él y se irían junto esta noche...

\- Eso no significa nada - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza - Está bien, déjalo así... no voy a perseguirte, lo último que haré en esta vida es mendigar cariño - Ya lo había hecho con su padre y no había funcionado, no iba a hacerlo con una potencial pareja... cuídate Steve - Siquiera quería volver a la fiesta.

Se quedó quieto, pensando en qué hacer, si seguir su instinto de protegerse o seguir a su corazón. En cuanto vio que Tony se marchaba su cuerpo actuó solo y tomó su manga para evitar que siguiera avanzando y tiro suavecito de él.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto de nuevo, viéndolo fijo como preguntándole si había tomado ya una decisión.

\- No dejando que te vayas - hablo bajito y sin mirarlo, se sentía tan niño e idiota.

\- ¿Eso qué significa exactamente? - respondió dejando de tirar para poder verlo bien, incluso tomándolo de las mejillas para obligarlo a verlo.

\- Que todo esto me asusta, pero me gustas... me gustas demasiado y lo odio, pero en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti.

\- Tampoco yo... - respondió sonriéndole levemente. También estaba asustado de sufrir, sus afectos nunca iban como lo pensaba, pero al menos quería intentarlo - pero hoy no vamos a poder contestar eso... yo debería irme a casa, y tu a terminar con tu trabajo de esta noche.

\- No quiero, no me siento cómodo - Dios, se sentía como un niño caprichoso.

\- ¿No te meterás en problemas? - pregunto siempre preocupado por el.

\- No quiero que me sigan metiendo mano - se encogió de hombros - me iré a casa y hablaré con Loki en el taxi.

\- Vamos, yo te buscare un taxi y luego me voy a mi auto - respondió no queriendo apartarse aun de él, temiendo que cambiara de opinión.

\- Claro que no, has bebido, tú también deberías irte en taxi - le dijo seriamente - si mañana recuerdas todo esto podemos hablar.

\- Traje chofer - respondió simplemente - el pobre seguramente estará agradecido de que me vaya pronto y solo - puedo llevarte si prefieres.

\- Está bien - lo extrañaba tanto que un viaje en automóvil era bien recibido, aunque fuera breve.

\- Vamos - tomó su mano como solía hacer siempre, sin querer romper el contacto con el.

Su piel se erizó al contacto de su mano tibia y lo siguió en silencio. Ya sentados tomó el móvil diciéndole a Loki que había dejado a los dos sujetos porque se había cansado que le manosearan el trasero.

\- Creo que me dejaron más de algún morado con algún pellizco que me dieron - sabía que Loki cuidaba de sus trabajadores fieramente y seguro vetaría a esos clientes.

\- Supongo que fui una ayuda entonces - en ni un momento dejó de sostener su mano, mientras le indicaba a Happy por que camino ir para poder dejar a Steve en su casa, poder empezar de nuevo en toda esa locura.

\- Por cierto - le dio un golpecito en el hombro - pagaste la cuenta del hospital, te dije que yo podía hacerlo.

\- Se que podías - respondió frotándose un poco el brazo - pero es lo único tangible que podía hacer por ella ahora mismo y supuse que no haría daño que ahorraras para su alta, y todos los gastos que llegaran.

\- Estoy juntando el dinero para devolvértelo - frunció el ceño - No quiero que creas que te busque por tu dinero.

\- Se que no me buscaste por mi dinero, pero no aceptaré que me pagues nada así que mejor ponlo en una cuenta de ahorro y ya - respondió negando con la cabeza - no me debes ni un peso.

\- Te debo una cita - recordó lo que le había prometido - pero creo que debemos hablar mucho antes.

\- Hablar siempre complica las cosas - respondió suspirando un poco, pero sin negarse, sabía que era necesario - bebamos un café mañana, hay un pequeño lugar abajo de la torre Stark que es muy tranquilo.

\- Dime tu la hora y yo iré - dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con ganas de besarlo, pero conteniendose.

\- Mañana a las 4.30 - respondió haciendo memoria rápido de lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, y sabiendo que en cualquier caso, podrían esperarlo con más tranquilidad que Steve.

\- Está bien - estaba nervioso y cuando llegaron a su casa no sabía cómo despedirse - te veo mañana, descansa Tony.

\- Hasta mañana Steve - el tampoco sabía bien cómo despedirse, pero quería dejar en claro que al menos por su parte, todos los sentimientos seguían ahí, y no le dejó bajar de inmediato, tirándolo hacia su cuerpo para poder darle un beso en la comisura.

Se dejó hacer y sonriendo como un bobo salió torpemente del auto. Se estaba enamorando demasiado rápido y si las cosas no resultaban el golpe con la realidad lo dejarían tirado en el piso sin ganas de intentar levantarse.


	7. Siete

Entró a su departamento y se metió a la cama ocultándose entre las sábanas, no podía dormir porque los latidos agitados de su propio corazón no lo permitían. Por la mañana se dio una larga ducha y avisó a su madre que ese día no iría a verla, estaba tan nervioso y ansioso que seguro su madre lo notaría y no quería hablar.

Esa noche Tony se durmió finalmente tranquilo después de muchas noches de insomnio solo trabajando y obligándose a dormir para no preocupar a Sarah, ahora sentía una calma mayor a la que había estado sintiendo durante todo ese tiempo, aun cuando aun le quedaba mucho por delante y sabía que tenía que prepararse para eso.

Steve llegó a las 4 al lugar porque ya no podía con la ansiedad, pidió un café y se dedicó a dibujar, cuando se acercaba la hora de su encuentro se llenó de dudas; y si Tony no recordaba lo de anoche y no aparecía o peor aún, si recapacitaba y simplemente lo dejaba plantado. Estaba apunto de levantarse y marcharse cuando detrás de él sintió el perfume del mayor.

\- Hola cariño - sonrió al verlo ahí, nervioso y como si fuera a tener una crisis de ansiedad en cualquier momento, lo que de alguna forma le parecía muy adorable - deberías sentirte honrado, la puntualidad no es mi atributo más conocido.

\- Lo se - sonrió nervioso ante su presencia, había extrañado ese tonto apodo - quería disculparme por mi arrebato de anoche, no debí tirarte de ese modo fuera de la fiesta...

\- Da igual, agradezco que lo hicieras - se sentó finalmente frente a él - de otra forma habría terminado con alguien y me habría arrepentido a la mañana siguiente. Steve solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante ese comentario.

\- También lamentó todo el drama... pero realmente me confundes, no sé si eres tú o la idea de volver a intentar algo con alguien - no tenía objeto dilatar más la conversación.

\- Que de mí podría confundirte... para intentar darle algo de forma a todo esto - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - ¿El que sea un hombre y te guste tanto es una de esas cosas? ¿O mi fama de casanova?

\- Estuviste a punto de casarte hace menos de dos meses - dijo corroborando que se trataba de ese último punto - con una mujer que parece hecha para ti, el día antes de tu matrimonio me viste y echaste por la borda... ¿Cuanto tiempo de relación? ¿Como yo, que me conoces hace nada, podría ser más importante que Pepper...? Aparecerá alguien y te olvidaras de mi.

\- Mi relación con Pepper es extraña, siempre lo ha sido, siquiera puedo estar seguro en qué punto comenzó como relación, solo fue escalando, bien podría estar solo tirando por la borda un par de meses dependiendo de cómo lo veas - no sabía bien cómo poder demostrarle que era más importante de lo que creía, y por primera vez odio su fama de casanova - y lo mismo que alguna vez te dije, si hubiera si tan fuerte esta relación con Pepper, verte no me habría confundido de esta forma, no me habría desbalanceado como lo hizo... pero eres especial, no se como puedo demostrártelo, solo se que lo eres, que nadie me ha hecho sentir como tu, y no es solo un cliché, nunca me han interesado los clichés.

\- Todo esto parece un cliché - soltó una risita que se oía triste - Yo... no quiero ser otro nombre en una larga lista de conquistas, porque realmente me gustas, no quería que pasara, pero siquiera me di cuenta lo mucho que habías calado en mí, es frustrante que seas tan encantador.

\- No quiero que seas otro nombre tampoco - respondió sincero - nunca había puesto tanta dedicación ni atención a alguien hasta que te conocí, hasta que realmente hubo alguien por quien valiera la pena poner toda esta dedicación... con todo el cliché que eso implica.

\- Hubo alguien antes de ti, solo una persona más - aún le dolía hablar de Peggy - jamas imagine que terminaríamos, salimos desde los 14 años hasta los 23, todo era perfecto y aún así terminó... creí que no volvería a sentirme así, no quería volver a sentir todo eso - dijo reflexivo - eso es lo que me asusta y me confunde, confiar nuevamente en otra persona, darle a alguien el poder de destruirme - sonaba horriblemente fatalista, pero era cierto.

\- No hay forma de saber que va a pasar, si es que todo va a resultar horriblemente o va a ser perfecto, nadie tiene cómo saberlo... pero te aseguro que en toda esa incertidumbre no estas solo, mis sentimientos sobre todo esto son igual de confusos, y aunque parezca que se lo que hago, no lo sé... y me asusta mucho, porque nunca ha salido nada bueno de mis cariños sinceros, pero aún así quiero intentarlo, porque en proporción, creo que podemos ganar mucho más de lo que perderíamos si no funciona - Steve era aún joven, y como tal, tenía que intentar darle seguridad.

\- Si que soy un crío - admitió dejándose caer rendido a la mesa y ocultando su rostro en sus brazos - tienes razón... es mejor intentarlo a quedarse con la duda del quizás - se ocultó más en sí mismo, odiaba ser tan infantil; desde que murió su padre trató de convertirse en un hombre rápidamente, pero ahí estaba comportándose como si tuviera 13 años.

\- Vamos un paso a la vez, quizá el tiempo nos diga mejor las cosas - respondió tomando su mano por sobre la mesa - solo... seamos sinceros, por ejemplo, de todos esos romances que se me adjudicaron, solo salí a cenar con una de las chicas, y no pasó más que una cena, al parecer descompusiste algo en mi, porque no he logrado interesarme de verdad por nadie en un buen tiempo - Steve levantó el rostro para mirarlo con escepticismo.

\- Yo te vi muy interesado en el sujeto de ayer - frunció el ceño - demasiado interesado a decir verdad.

\- Aun te falta conocerme un poco - respondió sonriéndole levemente - Una cosa es estar conquistando a alguien, intentando seducir, pero eso no es interés, es apenas atracción sexual y siquiera es algo que sea tan rotundo.

\- Uhm - entendía un poco aquello, después de terminar con Peggy, tiempo después, se había encamado con algunas chicas, solo era sexo y nada más - de todas formas no me gustó verte con ese tipo.

\- Me alegro que te molestara porque de otra forma no habrías reaccionado - respondió simplemente, sabiendo un poco como funcionaba Steve y que de hecho estaba movido en gran medida por respuestas apasionadas.

\- No me gusta verte con otras personas, ¿A ti no te molesta verme con los clientes? - preguntó curioso.

\- Lo odio, profundamente - respondió frunciendo el ceño también al pensarlo - pero se que solo es trabajo, que tienes una ética bastante fuerte y no estás ahí porque quieras.

\- Tú hiciste quebrantar mi ética - admitió - mucho - jugo con su taza de café. Suponía que ahora trataría de tener una relación con todas sus letras, pero aún las cosas estaban muy ambiguas - ¿Todo esto significa que quieres salir conmigo?

\- Creo que es exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo, pero si... significa que quiero salir contigo, con todo lo que eso significa - tomó su mano por sobre la mesa para poder enredar sus dedos a los suyos - pero hay algo que tienes que saber... en cuanto la prensa saque sus conclusiones sobre nosotros, va a estar absolutamente sobre ti.

\- Lo se, y sabrán todo sobre mi, que trabajo como escort y todas esas cosas - miro al moreno -¿ De verdad quieres todo ese escándalo?

\- Me da igual el escándalo - Sabía de sobra que Steve valía eso y mas - pero si he pensado en algo, desde que nos conocemos prácticamente.

\- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó curioso y jugando con los dedos del mayor.

\- Seguridad - respondió viendo ya su ceño fruncirse un poco al no entender de qué hablaba - mi seguridad para ser mas especifico, necesito alguien más en mi equipo de seguridad pues una persona fue despedida no hace mucho por vender detalles de nuestros trabajos, necesito alguien de confianza para que trabaje en la seguridad de la división médica.

\- Sería ideal, pero no ganaría lo que gano coqueteando con personas - se rió - y no permitiría que me infles el salario, no sería justo para los demás trabajadores.

\- Mi seguridad gana muy bien - respondió simplemente - y es en serio, tienen que proteger muchas cosas, por lo que es importante que tengan un muy buen sueldo que no les haga tan seductor vender nuestros secretos, a menos que sea una cantidad absurda de más dinero y de todas formas el contrato no lo veo yo, lo ve recursos humanos, solo se que ganan bien, no se cuanto es en concreto.

\- Jamás revelaría tus secretos, no puedo creer que haya gente que haga eso - frunció el ceño - creo que puedo hacerlo, además ya pagaste gran parte de la cuenta de hospital, ahora solo me toca ahorrar y esperar un transplante para mamá.

\- Creo que es una gran oportunidad - aseguró con su mejor sonrisa encantadora - siquiera sería tu jefe directo, pero nos veríamos seguido porque estoy trabajando directamente en esa división.

\- Lo veré con recursos humanos, llevaré mis papeles y veremos que sucede Sr. Stark - Atrajo su mano para besarla - ¿Cuando nos crucemos tendré que decirte señor?

\- Claro que si, soy el señor Stark - respondió riendo un poco - no queremos que la gente piense que tengo algún tipo de preferencia.

\- Me gusta la idea - se acercó al mayor y tiró de su corbata lentamente - supongo que este tipo de comportamiento está prohibido en el trabajo, ¿Verdad?

\- Medianamente prohibido - respondió con una media sonrisa, dejándose atraer por él - en público, pero siempre podrás ser llamado a la presidencia por alguna razón...

\- Que bueno, porque mi antiguo trabajo incluía mucho contacto físico, dudo que pueda prescindir de eso por mucho tiempo - rozó sus labios solo unos segundos y luego se apartó de él - ¿Cuando puedo ir a hablar con Recursos Humanos?

\- Intentaré organizarlo para mañana, te escribiré con los detalles y seguramente te llamarán - respondió quedándose prácticamente en la misma posición - por cierto, aun me debes una cita, espero sea genial.

\- Gracias por poner más presión - le dio un golpecito con el pie por debajo de la mesa - creo que tengo una idea, pero necesito todo un fin de semana, no sé si eso será posible con tu horario de trabajo.

\- Todo es posible cuando eres el dueño de la empresa - asintió sin dudarlo - solo dime cuando.

\- El próximo fin de semana - sonrió - también te presentaré a Bucky, te odiará.

\- ¿Por qué va a odiarme? - preguntó ofendido de antemano - soy un buen hombre, te cuido, te quiero sacar de tu trabajo expuesto... solo veo razones para quererme.

\- Es como un hermano mayor sobreprotector - se rió - en su cabeza me sacaste de ese trabajo de prostitución para tenerme de toyboy y hacerme indecencias.

\- Pretendo hacerte indecencias, así que no está equivocado del todo - no tenía vergüenza alguna en admitir todo lo que deseaba de ese hombre frente a él - pero te saque de ese trabajo porque no soporto que otros te miren y toquen.

\- Cada vez te oyes más como un Sugar Daddy, espero que no tengas esa fantasía porque no te la cumpliré - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en los labios.

\- Nunca ha sido mi intención, al menos conscientemente - no negaba que quizá la parte involuntaria de él si pensaba de esa forma - la verdad es que usar mi dinero siempre ha sido muy natural, siquiera lo veo como algo especial.

\- Todos los dólares que gastas tienen que ser como el vuelto del supermercado para ti - lo miro y ya no pudo contenerse más, se inclinó a besarlo - deberías volver a tu oficina, seguro te estoy quitando tiempo valioso.

\- Un poco, pero vale la pena - respondió acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente y volviendo a besarlo antes de ponerse en pie - salgamos juntos, ¿Necesitas que te lleven a algún lugar? puedo decirle a Happy que te acerque donde sea.

\- Descuida, se moverme solo por la ciudad - le causaba gracia que desde que se enteró que era menor que él lo tratara de cuidar - si todo resulta bien mañana, trabajaré sólo esta semana con Loki y después no tendrás que compartirme - pago el café de ambos al salir y camino junto a Tony.

\- Suena perfecto para mi - sonrió satisfecho de su logro, de cómo todo eso estaba estaba funcionando inusualmente bien.

\- ¿Cuando te veo? - preguntó mientras lo encaminaba a la entrada del enorme edificio.

\- ¿Cuando quieres verme? - respondió como pregunta, aun queriendo que Steve fuera acercándose al ritmo que sus preocupaciones le permitían - mañana pretendía ir a ver a tu madre, hace tiempo no pasó por ahí.

\- Mañana podrías cenar conmigo - dijo inocentemente - yo cocino.

\- Suena bien - asintió luego de fingir que pensaba un poco - y la próxima vez podemos comer en mi casa, aunque definitivamente no cocinaré yo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cocine cuando vaya a verte? - estaba resignado a su rol de cocinero en esa floreciente relación.

\- No pensaba que fueras a cocinar, tengo gente que hace eso - respondió sin pensarlo mucho - pero supongo que será mucho más delicioso si lo haces tu, hace siglos no como comida hogareña, así que cualquier cosa que sea de ese tipo me parece ideal.

\- Mamá me enseñó que si alguien te importa debes cocinarle - dijo como respuesta - ¿Tienes algún plato favorito? Que no sea algo muy Gourmet - lo molesto - piénsalo y cuando nos veamos me lo dices y llévare las cosas para cocinar.

\- Con eso ahora creo que debo cocinarte algo, espero que no temas una intoxicación - bromeó atrayéndolo finalmente para poder despedirse con un beso como estaba deseando dárselo, un poco también como una promesa.

Steve lo atrajo posesivamente contra y profundizó el beso.

\- Cocinemos juntos - le susurró contra los labios - lo veo mañana señor Stark.

\- Hasta mañana Steven - sonrió divertido con ese pequeño juego tonto de nombres y entrando al edificio con una enorme sonrisa. Era una fortuna que a la prensa solo le interesara su vida personal y nada de lo que hacía a nivel empresarial, y min a estaban por la torre Stark, de otra forma ya habrían tenido mil fotos de esa pequeña reunión.

Steve no sabía cómo resultaría todo eso, pero al menos ambos querían más o menos lo mismo.

El día siguiente llegó con una enorme sonrisa a ver a su madre y minutos después llegó Tony, luciendo perfecto como siempre.

\- Sr. Stark - saludó el rubio tratando de parecer serio aunque la sonrisita escapaba entre sus labios.

\- Rogers - saludó también, pero le bastó una mirada divertida de Sarah para quebrar en una pequeña risa, y sin mucha discreción atraer al más alto hacia el para robarle un rápido beso antes de girar hacia la mujer - Te tengo grandes noticias, ¿Recuerdas ese sujeto increíble que casi me rompe el corazón? pues decidió que valgo la pena para dar un intento, ¿No crees que es genial?

\- Debí suponer que seguías coqueteando con mi madre - le dio un empujoncito juguetón - tiene debilidad por los charlatanes como tú - gruñó pero luego miro a su madre - te presento a mi ¿novio? - miro a el mayor en busca de afirmación.

\- Anthony Edward Stark, es todo un placer - asintió haciendo un pequeño gesto de reverencia antes de volver a ponerse cerca de Steve. Lo había extrañado tanto, que saber que ahora estaban juntos, que ya no era solo un jugueteo, sino una relación, lo llenaba de una adrenalina especial. La mujer sonrió

\- ¡Ya era hora Steven! - La mujer sonrío - Tenias a este pobre hombre llorando por las esquinas - El rubio la miró indignado

\- Yo no lo estaba pasando muy bien... ya se quien es el favorito.

\- Debe ser un efecto en la familia - respondió riendo Tony - pero tranquilo, siempre serás el niño más querido de mamá

\- Eso espero, se lo encantador que puedes llegar a ser - se sentó al lado de su madre para llenarla de mimos - puede que trabaje para Tony, ya no tendré que venderme en las esquinas - dijo dramáticamente.

\- Hay un lugar bien pagado en la división médica de la compañía, y aunque valoro mucho el trabajo de Steve porque así lo conocí, no disfruto tanto que siga haciéndolo y haya gente que se pase de lista con el - quería protegerlo como pudiera, ayudarlo a ser todo lo grande que sabía podía llegar.

\- O sea de celoso - se rió la mujer - está bien, sé que mi hijo no hubiera aceptado trabajar contigo si no fuera algo serio y correcto - le revolvió el cabello al moreno - me alegra que al fin estén juntos.

\- También yo, espero estar ahorrándome muchos dolores de cabeza - respondió sincero Tony, aunque sabía también que llegarían toda otra serie de problemas que no podía prever, porque asi eran las relaciones simplemente.

\- Tienen que decirle a Bucky, porque si los ve en alguna revista hará una pataleta - advirtió a la mujer que estaba ahora más tranquila al saber que su hijo estaba feliz.

\- Tanta importancia de ese Bucky - gruñó entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón de un lado del cuarto - debo conocerlo pronto para saber a que me enfrento.

\- No te enfrentas a nada - rodó los ojos- solo a mi mejor amigo; no lo creerás, pero de niño yo era muy debilucho y enfermizo, Bucky era el que estaba de un lado a otro cuidándome.

\- ¿Cómo es que pasaste a ser así de perfecto luego de ser un niño escuálido? - sonrió enternecido al solo imaginar a un Steve pequeño.

\- Estuvo bajo los cuidados de una buena enfermera - dijo con orgullo Sarah - y luego lo golpeó la adolescencia. Te mostraré fotos más adelante - le prometió.

\- Lo llevaré a comer a casa, ahí le mostraré las fotos - le informó a su madre que le dio una mirada pícara.

\- Te cobraré la palabra - le advirtió Tony, sin saber qué esperar de toda esa cena que tendrían, pero sin poder negar que estaba ilusionado con las expectativas de todo eso.

Se despidieron de la mujer luego de un tiempo más charlando, yéndose luego al enorme edificio que era la torre Stark y ver bien lo de ese nuevo trabajo para Steve.

\- Dejaré instrucciones para que luego te guíen a mi oficina, que tengas suerte - sinceramente no había intervenido demasiado en la posibilidad de contratación de Steve, solo había el mismo llevado su hoja de vida directo a personal, y esperaba que eso fuera más que suficiente.

La reunión fue bastante amena y el sujeto de Recursos Humano se mostró sorprendido de su historial militar y las capacidades que tenía, el tema de ser desvinculado del ejército fue lo único complicado, pero fue totalmente honesto, así que esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Le dijeron que por la tarde le informarían si lo contrataban para el puesto.

Luego de eso una mujer muy guapa de encargo de guiarlo hasta la oficina de Tony. El castaño estaba en medio de su oficina, sentado en una silla que giraba cada cierto tiempo mientras observaba pantallas holográficas que proyectaban toda una serie de información que solo él podía entender, y que cambiaban de forma o desaparecían con cada gesto que Tony hacía como si fueran realmente físicas. Steve entró y sonrió al verlo tan concentrado, se acercó a él despacio y lo abrazo por la espalda.

\- ¿Lo interrumpo señor Stark?

\- ¡Ey...! - sonrió recargándose de inmediato contra el al sentir su aroma y calor familiar - no demasiado, solo estoy jugando un poco con algunos modelos.

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme o es confidencial? - se quedó apoyado en su hombro mirando los hologramas - ¿Puedo tocar?

\- Adelante, no romperás nada - tomó su mano para guiarlo a las pantallas y que pudiera poner en primer plano lo que parecía una bomba hidráulica muy elaborada - eso, es para Sarah, o al menos es un plan de urgencia en caso de ser necesario.

\- ¿Lo diseñaste tu? - dijo girando el prototipo holográfico y aumentándolo - Eres asombroso, tu y tu cerebro pueden cambiar el mundo - dijo sonriendo - Eres como un superhéroe.

\- Estoy muy lejos de ser un superhéroe - rió por lo loco que sonaba eso - es de hecho un trabajo muy egoísta si lo piensas. Toda la vida ha existido gente con la misma necesidad de tu madre, pero solo ahora me ha interesado, porque tiene que ver conmigo directamente... además, es un prototipo apenas, aun debo mejorarlo para poder usarlo y que no sea un problema.

\- Da igual, lo importante es que lo estás creando y que ayudará a muchas personas - enterró los dedos en su cabello - Eres genial - giró el rostro del moreno y lo besó - ya tengo que marcharme, tengo que preparar la cena y sacar las fotos para que te rías de mí.

\- ¿A qué hora tengo que llegar? - preguntó girando por completo para dejar al rubio entre sus piernas mientras se mantenía rodeándolo por la cadera con sus brazos.

\- Cuando te desocupes, trata que no sea muy tarde - besó su coronilla - ¿Puedes traer el postre?

\- ¿No te basta conmigo? - preguntó solo bromeando y terminando por ponerse en pie para besarlo como correspondía a modo de despedida.

\- A mi si, pero tú eres el enfermo de los dulces - besó otra vez sus labios - nos vemos - Antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró y sonrió - te quiero - dicho esto cerró y se marchó rápido.

Siquiera alcanzó a responderle, pero definitivamente sintió el corazón dar un pequeño brinco en su pecho ante las palabras.

Estaba seguro que no podría borrar la sonrisa boba de su cara en todo el resto de la tarde.

Cariños!

Nueva mitad de historia completa arriba! ♡   
Ojalá disfruten mucho esta ultima historia Stony pendiente ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡

Yo me siento feliz de haber llegado tan lejos, pensaba que iba a ser más horrible, peor ha sido divertido.

Mantengan sanos! Hasta la próxima actualización ♡


	8. Ocho

Apenas salió del edificio llamó a Bucky.

\- Necesito ayuda, invite a una cita a casa y no se que preparar - dijo apenas le contesto - tengo 4 horas para cocinar, dame ideas.

\- ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Con quien? - preguntó de inmediato al oír eso, incorporándose para dedicar toda su atención a esa conversación.

\- No LO conoces, pero luego te cuento - dijo divertido - ¡Ayúdame de una vez!

\- ¿No LO conozco? - dio un audible jadeito de sorpresa - tienes que decirme quien es, tengo que saber quien quiere ponerte las manos encima... pero como idea, puedes hacer la lasaña de tu mamá, nadie se resiste a ella.

\- ¡Gracias! En unos días más te lo presentaré o te enviaré una foto más tarde - se metió al primer supermercado del camino para comprar los ingredientes, luego fue a un lugar bastante refinado para comprar un buen vino aunque quiso llorar al ver el precio... era la primera cena de novios, valía el gasto.

Llego a casa y de inmediato ordenó todo a su alrededor antes de comenzar a cocinar, el pequeño departamento estaba inundado con el aroma delicioso de la lasaña que se estaba haciendo, esperaba que Tony llegará pronto porque no quería tener que recalentar la comida.

Como nunca, Jarvis siquiera tuvo que recordarle su cita, estaba saliendo temprano de la torre para ir a casa, darse un baño, retocar su perfecta barba, usar un buen perfume y las prendas que mejora le quedaban y que no fueran demasiado, para irse a casa de Steve.

Al llegar golpeó a su puerta mientras llevaba bajo el brazo una deliciosa torta helada, sintiendo el corazón golpeando en su pecho hasta casi sentir que podía oírlo.

\- Llegas a tiempo,   
la cena está casi lista - Steve se había cambiado de ropa y lucía guapo pero casual - estás muy arreglado, creo que debo ir a cambiarme de ropa - bromeó y le dio un rápido beso - ¿Estás muy cansado? - lo guió a la cocina y le tendió la botella de vino para que la abriera mientras él sacaba la lasaña - espero que te guste.

\- Estas perfecto - respondió siguiéndolo como un perrito por la casa - No estoy cansado, y esa comida huele tan bien que cualquier poco cansancio que tenga, estoy seguro que se irá - Descorchó la botella con facilidad y la dejó un rato sobre la mesa - hay que dejar reposar un buen vino... - su atención se desvió a la comida frente a él, que inundó a un mas el espacio al salir del horno, casi oyéndose su panza sonar - no he comido nada y creo que mi cuerpo al fin está protestando.

\- Vamos a cambiar eso, tienes que comer mejor - dejó la lasaña en la mesa y repartió una buena porción para el moreno - espero que te guste, es la receta de mi mamá.

\- Espero no me guste demasiado, ahora aun mas debo cuidar mi elegante figura o cualquiera va a poder venir y conquistarte, tengo que cuidar a mi novio casi adolescente - bromeó sintiendo ahora si su panza rugir de apetito.

\- No seas idiota - le tiró la servilleta en la cara - solo come y dime que tal esta - puso música suave y se sentó a la mesa - ¿Avanzaste con tu prototipo? - se sentía bien hablando de la cotidianidad.

\- Si, cada día intentó agregar o quitar algo, siento que es de suma importancia y no quiero dejarlo reposar sin hacerle nada - guardó silencio por unos segundos luego de eso, tomando un bocado tras otro sin detenerse hasta tener que dar un respiro - Dios Steve, esto esta muy bueno... es delicioso.

\- No soy un gran cocinero, puedo sobrevivir solo y seguir recetas, pero hay un par de recetas que debo admitir me quedan muy bien - le guiño un ojo - la próxima vez podemos hacer pizza casera, nunca he hecho, será un experimento.

\- Suena a algo que podemos hacer en mi casa - asintió animado con la idea - Estoy seguro que será delicioso.

\- Espero, sino podemos ordenar una pizza decente - eso se sentía bien, coquetear sabiendo que no solo era un juego y que realmente tenían algo - por cierto, no te comenté que me llamaron de tu empresa, el lunes tengo que ir a una capacitación que durará toda la semana y luego de eso comienzo a trabajar para usted Sr. Stark.

\- Serás una gran adhesión a la compañía - aseguró feliz de poder sacar a Steve de todo eso - ¿Has hablado ya con Loki?

\- Si, trabajo esta semana nada más. Me regaño porque dejaré a muchos clientes habituales.

\- Tendrán que buscar otro niño favorito - respondió simplemente - confió que Loki es un hombre inteligente en los negocios. 

\- Lo es, ademas no soy la estrella del lugar o algo así - Steve lucía tranquilo, un trabajo estable era lo que necesitaba para ordenar un poco su vida - muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

\- De verdad no hice nada, para que fuera tu mérito, solo fui a dejar personalmente tu hoja de vida - pretendió dar una sonrisa inocente mientras comía el último bocado de la cena - de verdad esto ha estado muy bueno, mejor que algunas de las cosas que hacen los cocineros de mi casa, gracias.

\- La comida casera es lo mejor - se levantó y le sirvió el vino - ¿Serví bien su copa señor Stark? Tendré que acostumbrarme a llamarte así.

\- Si me llamas así, entonces luego sentiré cosquillas cuando otra gente lo haga solo porque recordaré tu voz coqueteándome con esas palabras - sabía que a Steve le gustaba ese jugueteo, le gustaba saberse algo menor que él y que eso le gustaba a Tony de una forma que siquiera él mismo había esperado disfrutar.

\- No me gusta la idea de que sientas cosquillas cuando te digan Sr. Stark, solo cuando yo lo hago - le dio un golpecito con el pie - ven - se levantó con su copa de vino para arrastrarlo a la pequeña sala y mostrarle las fotografía; se quitó los zapatos y apenas se sentó acurrucó al moreno entre sus piernas para que quedara apoyado contra su pecho - Quítate los zapatos - dejó el álbum en sus manos.

\- Qué mandón eres, se nota que sigues teniendo la esencia de un militar - rio un poco pero le hizo caso quedando prácticamente acostado contra el.

\- Lo siento, solo era una sugerencia - no sabía que sonaba tan autoritario - tratare de no hacerlo mucho.

\- Da igual, creo que me gusta un poco - admitió viendo hacia otro lado - Hay poca gente que se atreve a darme órdenes, creo que a estas alturas solo tú madre lo hace esperando que le haga caso, y cuando tú lo haces, me dan pequeño escalofríos.

\- Supongo que te hace falta algo de disciplina - besó su cuello de forma cariñosa y luego mordió su oreja mientras dejaba que Tony viera las fotos.

No sabía como sería el sexo entre ellos, pero quería descubrirlo.

\- Nunca he tenido disciplina, así que supongo que si - respondió distraídamente, más bien centrado en las fotos frente a él, viendo a un delgaducho Steve, que lucía la mitad del tiempo como si estuviera enfermo, y la otra mitad como si lo hubieran golpeado - De verdad eras un pequeño escuálido.

\- Wow, eso duele viniendo de ti - se rió burlón - No eres el hombre más alto del mundo para que vengas a decirme enano - lo apretó contra él - ese tiempo fue bueno, me enseñó a soportar golpes.

\- ¿Me llamaste enano? - preguntó girando un poco para verlo indignado - tú eres un maldito gigante, no es mi culpa que mi padre me heredara todo lo malo de él - incluso pareció por unos segundos un niño enfurruñado - ¿Ese es tu amigo? - había ya visto en varias fotos al mismo chico con rostro travieso y que siempre estaba rodeando a Steve como si quisiera protegerlo.

\- Si, es Bucky - le mostró varias fotos donde parecían verdaderos hermanos - hemos estados juntos desde bebés, por eso será un poco idiota al principio. Le dije que tenía una cita hoy y gruño diciendo que tenía que conocer a quien quería poner las manos encima mío - soltó una risita - si supiera que es al revés - acarició lentamente sus costados.

\- Si supiera que es mutuo - corrigió estirándose para darle un pequeño beso en el mentón - creo que tendremos una importante pelea por ti con tu amigo, pero será divertido... nunca he tenido que conocer a la familia de alguien, es todo muy nuevo.

\- Tienes que pedir permiso a Buck para cortejarme, como un buen hombre - desacomodó la camisa del moreno y luego su corbata.

\- Soy Tony Stark, yo no pido permiso para nada - respondió relajándose un poco más contra sus caricias - ademas, el unico permiso que importa es el de tu madre y ella ya lo dio.

\- Pero quiero que se lleven bien - beso su cuello lentamente - ¿Al menos harás el esfuerzo de ser no tan arrogante?, se que te pones así cuando estás incómodo - succiono suavecito bajo su oreja - ¿Serás un buen hombre?

\- Voy a intentarlo, si el se porta bien, yo también lo haré - respondió inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para darle acceso a su novio a seguir besando.

Eso de la intimidad sería nuevo, ya sabía que Steve lo calentaba, al menos en cuanto a los coqueteos que habían tenido, pero de eso al sexo como tal la brecha era más o menos amplia, ni uno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia al respecto y aunque aprendía rápido, también estaba la posibilidad de que no lo disfrutaran y eso tiraría por la borda toda esa aventura que estaban comenzando juntos.

El rubio sentía a Tony dispuesto a sus avances y eso lo asustaba, tenía una vaga idea de cómo era el sexo con un hombre, su conocimiento se remitía a películas pornograficas y un par de lecturas donde recalcaban la importancia de la preparación, por eso ahora había lubricante y condones en su cuarto.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto del cual te vas a reír y seguro pensarás que soy un crío? - le dijo al oído.

\- Dime - asintió incorporándose un poco para al fin girar entre sus brazos y quedar prácticamente recostado sobre él en una sensación de intimidad que lo tomó levemente por sorpresa.

\- Me asusta la idea del sexo contigo, no porque no quiera hacerlo... sino porque no tengo idea de cómo se hace - le confesó - no quiero decepcionarte.

\- Estamos los dos a ciegas - respondió dejando pequeños besos por su rostro - tampoco tengo mucha idea de qué o cómo hacerlo, y me preocupa que al final no nos guste y toda la atracción se vaya, pero la única forma de saberlo es intentándolo, ¿No? - agregó con una sonrisa pícara, acomodándose lentamente a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Creo que bastará más que un encuentro fallido para que se vaya la química - deslizó las manos por sus muslos - lo intentaré muchas veces hasta que te guste - sus manos llegaron hasta su trasero - ¿Te he dicho que tienes un lindo trasero?, mejor que el de una chica.

\- No, pero me gusta que te guste - respondió dejando ir sus inhibiciones. Sabía que iba a disfrutarlo, estaba seguro que fuera como fuera, iba a resultar bien, porque no imaginaba nada que Steve pudiera hacer, que no le gustara - yo pensé algo así sobre ti cuando te conocí - admitió mientras se inclinaba para ir dejando besos por su cuello y se atrevía al fin a meter las manos bajo su camiseta para poder seguir la forma de su perfecta musculatura apenas con la punta de los dedos.

\- Buenos, me conociste sin mucha ropa... tenías mucho más que apreciar - acarició la espalda de Tony con cuidado, solo rozando con la punta de sus dedos - ¿Que fue lo que pensaste?

\- ¿Cuando te vi la primera vez? - pensó unos segundos en todo lo que había estado en su mente ese día - pensé que era absurdo que un hombre fuera tan atractivo, que tenías mejor trasero que muchas chicas que había conocido y que hasta ese momento, no había notado el gran fetiche que podía llegar a tener por los uniformes.

\- Lo del uniforme lo recuerdo, aún tengo mis uniformes - bajó nuevamente las manos y apretó su trasero para restregarlo a él - me gusta como se siente tu barba y tus manos fuertes - se notaba que Tony a pesar de ser un niño rico, trabajaba con las manos, porque eran firmes y toscas, no sabía cuánto podía calentarle eso.

\- Tocarte es muy diferente que tocar a una chica - admitió sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo - eres mucho más fuerte, firme, sin curvas y nunca pensé que eso podría llegar a gustarme tanto como lo hace... creo que eres perfecto, y te sientes perfecto bajo mis manos - Esta vez aprovecho para estirarse y poder besarlo profundamente.

Dejó que Tony dominara el beso y luego se dejó guiar por lo que leyó en uno de los tantos artículos que leyó acerca de descubrirse gay, dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control, siguió su instinto. Se incorporó lentamente y luego giró las posiciones para quedar sobre Tony y besar su mejilla.

\- Me encantan tus ojos - ronroneo antes de besar su cuello al tiempo que sus manos desabotonaban la camisa de seda del mayor.

\- No tienen nada especial - era extraño estar en esa posición. Nunca era muy dominante en el sexo, parte de su atractivo era dejar que las chicas guiarán las cosas a su gusto, y él se dedicaba a ser un amante complaciente, pero ahora solo podía estar relativamente quieto, solo con sus manos buscando deshacerse de la camiseta de Steve mientras este se dedicaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Son hermosos y tienes las pestañas más largas que he visto, y una nariz perfecta - mientras le quitaba la camisa rozó sus pezones solo para ver su reacción.

Iba a responder algo, pero simplemente pudo tragarse las palabras en un pequeño suspiro tembloroso ante su caricia.

\- Creo que deberíamos mover esto - terminó por decir Tony dejando sus manos subir por los costados de su torso hasta su rostro, tomándolo de las mejillas para darle varios besos entre palabras - eres demasiado grande para estar los dos en este sillón mientras intento quitárte la ropa.

Steve río y cargo al castaño en sus brazos con facilidad para llevarlo a la cama y seguir desvistiéndolo mientras besaba su piel, terminando de rodillas entre sus piernas.

\- Deberías estar orgulloso, jamás me he arrodillado ante nadie... hasta ahora - bajo su pantalón para quedar frente la elegante ropa interior de Tony, notando que estaba semierecto, por lo que decidió juguetear con él para calentarlo por completo.

\- Soy una persona muy especial, evidentemente - no podía negar que la atracción que sentía por Steve también se iba notando en su cuerpo, en su piel erizada por su toque y la semi erección que cada vez más se marcaba en su ropa interior, especialmente cuando los labios de Steve comenzaron a trazar un camino desde su rodilla y por la cara interna de su muslo hacia arriba, haciéndole separar más las piernas de un solo movimiento fuerte, y que mandó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, hasta hacer su erección dar una pequeña sacudida.

\- La verdad es que si, eres especial - la mirada de niño bueno de Steve cambio a una pícara y mordió el borde del bóxer de Tony como un perrito travieso, bajandolo con cada movimiento. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la entrepierna de un hombre y sentía que las mejillas le explotarían de lo rojo que se sentía, pero estaba muy curioso.

\- Si algo no te gusta, si quieres detenerte, solo hazlo - pidió metiendo una mano entre su perfecto cabello que ahora lucía despeinado y en todas direcciones, tirando incluso un poco de él para obligarlo a levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos - prométemelo.

Ese gesto demandante fue a dar directo a su erección y solo pudo asentir. Se sentía como un niño tratando de impresionar a la chica más popular de la escuela, solo que no era una chica y era el hombre más influyente del país y con más experiencia sexual que el. Lejos de desmotivarse eso despertó su competitividad, quería ser el mejor polvo en la vida de Anthony Stark.

Sin dejar de mirarlo siguió tirando de la prenda, revelando el miembro del mayor, se relamió los labios y se acercó lentamente, golpeando la punta expuesta con su respiración.

\- Tú tienes que enseñarme, mostrarme como te gusta - estaba seguro que eso subiría más el ego de Tony, lo calentaría.

Su sola existencia le gustaba, pero por un segundo sólo pudo guardar silencio, viendo su siempre brillantes labios muy cerca de su miembro, acariciándolo con su respiración, pero temia que hacerle abrir esa linda boca para una mamada podría ser demasiado en su primera vez con un hombre. Él estaba en el mismo terreno desconocido, pero de alguna forma no se sentía tan a ciegas, quizá porque el papel de conquistador le iba muy natural.

\- Haz lo que quieras, y yo te diré si está bien...

\- Si señor - rodeó con sus labios la punta de la erección de Tony y pensó en cómo se sentiría eso en el, cómo le gustaría a él las caricias.

Acarició con la lengua mientras seguía succionando y levantó la mirada para ver a Tony y guiarse por sus expresiones.

Definitivamente Steve era una caja de sorpresas, y para nunca haber hecho eso en su vida, parecía tener un talento especial, pues con más facilidad de la esperaba, lograba abarcar cada vez más de la erección de Tony, la cual terminó de endurecerse entre sus labios, arrancándole gemidos con sorpresiva facilidad y sin poder el castaño despegar los ojos de él, viendo su erección desapareciendo una y otra vez entre sus labios.

Cuando sintió que estaba alcanzando casi el fondo de su boca le pidió que tragara, logrando que mientras succionaba también la parte suave de su paladar frotara y presiona la punta sensible de su miembro, y él solo pudiera dejarse caer hacia atrás en la cama dejando salir un gemido con su nombre, como felicitándolo.

Steve sintió el presemen espeso de Tony bajar por su garganta y solo pudo desear más. Sus manos inquietas comenzaron a buscar complacer de todas las formas a Tony y terminó con las manos en su trasero abriendo y apretando sus nalgas una y otra vez.

El mayor siquiera se había detenido a pensar del todo en cómo sería eso, pero definitivamente Steve estaba llevando las riendas del asunto y él se estaba volviendo solo un manojo tembloroso y dispuesto, incluso separando más las piernas para él, y sintiendo la tensión ir acumulándose en su bajo vientre hasta tener que llevar una mano firmemente a su cabello rubio para tirar de él y apartarlo de su erección que seguía devorando como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera probado.

\- Creo... creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por que no nos guste esto - logró decir con un hilo de voz completamente enroquecido y sintiéndose aún más desarmado por la forma en que los siempre amables ojos de Steve lucían oscurecidos y como los de un depredador a punto de atraparlo.

Como respuesta, Steve sonrió de medio lado y volvió a tomar la erección de Tony, pero esta vez llevo también su mano a los labios del castaño e lo instó a succionar sus dedos, el rubio simplemente no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Anthony, era tan hermoso que no podía creer que le estaba permitiendo hacer todas esas cosas.

Imitando los movimientos de Steve sobre su erección, succionando sus dedos hasta los nudillos, ahuecando un poco las mejillas y dando un pequeño suspiro de agrado ante su propio sabor. Definitivamente iba a ser el pasivo de ese encuentro y aunque sentía un poco de aprensión, también se fue dando cuenta, por la forma en que su erección no dejaba de gotear presemen, que estaba ansioso al respecto, y mientras su boca se ocupaba de hacer algo así como una mamada a los dedos de Steve, sus manos encontrar al fin el borde de sus jeans para poder abrirlos, atreviéndose a meter una mano entre su ropa, queriendo estar seguro de que no solo el estaba así de caliente y dando una sonrisa complacida al oírle dar un jadeo cuando su mano se encontró con su erección, pudiendo sentir a la perfección su forma e incluso centrándose con su pulgar en la parte de tela que sentía más húmeda.

\- Tony... - Jadeo con la erección del mayor aún contra sus labios, desarmandose ante el toque de su mano, tan fuerte y distinto al de una mujer, moviendo las caderas contra él. Se sentía mejor que estar con una chica, cuidando de no espantarla por lo pasional y brusco que podía llegar a ser.

Recorrió con su lengua las venas hinchadas que rodeaban la erección del mayor y bajó hasta sus testículos, jugando con ellos, soltando una risita por la extraña sensación que le provocaba. La risa también vibró a través del miembro de Tony en la boca de su amante, haciéndole dar un nuevo suspiro de gusto, que se transformó en un nuevo gemido más alto cuando Steve volvió a tomarlo casi por completo en su boca, sintiendo perfectamente su paladar suave y la respiración del rubio golpeando la base de su erección al salir en pequeños bufiditos, seguramente intentando contener el reflejo natural de arcadas ante la presión en esa parte de su boca, teniendo ahora si que obligarlo con un fuerte agarre en su cabello a alejarse de su miembro.

\- Voy a correrme antes de tiempo si sigues así - siquiera sabía bien que era ese "antes de tiempo" pero sabía que aún les quedaba mucho por experimentar.

Steve se apartó resignado y dejó besos en su cadera, ¿Quien rayos era él para negarle alguna petición a Anthony Stark?

Metió nuevamente sus dedos dentro de la boca caliente de Tony y luego levantó las piernas del moreno para dejar sus pies sobre sus hombros y tener una vista perfecta de su entrada que se contraía mientras acercaba sus dedos húmedos con la saliva del mayor, a pesar de su propio nerviosismo no se detuvo y disfrutó de la cara del moreno al sentir el primer contacto de sus dedos al rozar su entrada.

\- Nunca me he aventurado demasiado por ahí, se amable - bromeó dejándole saber que no era un contacto tan desconocido, pero sí inusual - eres grande, no quiero morir esta noche.

\- Sere un buen chico - dijo a modo de respuesta y siguió jugando con su entrada mientras besaba sus muslos internos, dejando marquitas. Cuando sintió que estaba cómodo con el contacto introdujo con cuidado un dedo, sintió algo de resistencia - tranquilo - hablo suave y le dio un beso cariñoso en su pierna antes de dejar caer más saliva a su entrada.

\- Estoy empezando a dudar de ti - jadeo cuando sintió que él primer dedo entra a en su cuerpo, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo y caliente a la vez - Creo que me has engañado y si tienes experiencia.

\- No te mentiría - dijo rápidamente, no quería que pensara que había sido deshonesto, que había alguien más o peor, que pensara que en su trabajo hacía ese tipo de cosas - ...solo he visto algunos vídeos - dijo sonrojándose más.

Tony solo rio al notar su rostro preocupado, y no pudiendo más que atraerlo para darle un profundo beso, mientras el rubio seguía moviendo su dedo suavemente dentro de su cuerpo. El también había visto más que unos pocos videos, pero aún no llegaba a saber cómo es que esos hombres disfrutaban tanto. La sensación en su trasero era un poco incómoda y un poco agradable, pero definitivamente no sabía cómo todo Steve iba a entrar en él sin dejarlo incapacitado después.

El rubio dio un gemido dentro del beso y sintió a la perfección como su cuerpo se apretaba.

\- Dios, eres tan apretado - la sola idea de entrar en esa estrecha cavidad le hacía temblar las rodillas, volvió a besarlo y sacó su dedo para liberar su mano y alcanzar el lubricante y los condones - ¿Quieres colocarlo tú?

\- Por supuesto que sí - mordió un poco su labio inferior y tomó el preservativo en la boca para empujar a Steve contra la cama para poder quitarle toda la ropa que le quedaba encima y estar los dos desnudos de una vez. Era un poco humillante estar con alguien tan perfecto como Steve, pero pronto se olvidó de ese pensamiento para poder dedicarse a besar y marcar cada parte posible mientras con manos muy hábiles abría el envoltorio del preservativo para deslizarlo por el miembro del rubio, poniendo un poco de presión de su mano al ir bajando junto con el látex.

Cuando terminó de poner el preservativo, no apartó la mano de él, se dedicó a acariciar la extensión de su erección con tortuosa calma, como conociendo su cuerpo, sus reacciones, y el efecto que todo eso tenía en el mismo, como si de un experimento se tratara, sin perder detalle de cómo su rostro cambiaba sus expresiones cuando algún movimiento era mejor. Le gustaba especialmente cuando su pulgar se detenía sobre el glande y frotaba contra su frenillo apenas suavemente. Definitivamente le gustaría más hacer eso sin el preservativo de por medio, pero de momento, se dejó hipnotizar por todo su jugueteo, la forma en que su cuerpo se contraía por el placer y su respiración salía en jadeos necesitados.

Arqueo la espalda para levantar las caderas, buscando el toque más brusco de Tony y se incorporó para verlo mejor, le gustaba el contraste de ambos. El mayor tenía un lindo tono canela mientras él era pálido, pero estaba seguro que si Tony veía su espalda con detenimiento vería sus muchas pecas gracias a su herencia irlandesa.

Disfrutó de las atenciones de Tony sin contenerse, jadeando y moviéndose necesitado si así lo sentía. Al parecer su novio había encontrado particular placer en torturarlo con caricias hasta que pudo contenerse más, cambió las posiciones y puso abundante lubricante en sus dedos.

\- Gírate y levanta el trasero para mi.

\- Mandón - ronroneo divertido y terminó por girarse para poder estar más cómodo en todo eso. Había leído que era la mejor posición para empezar en eso, pero también lo dejaba completamente a merced de Steve y no estaba acostumbrado a entregar de esa forma el control.

\- Me gusta esta parte de ti - acarició su baja espaldas - la pronunciada curvatura de tu espalda, te hace respingar más el trasero - le dio un golpecito y luego besó el punto exacto donde terminaba su espalda mientras que sus dedos untados con el lubricante acariciaban su entrada y volvía a meter un dígito.

\- Hice Ballet en la adolescencia - jadeo sin pensar mucho en las cosas que estaba diciendo sobre sí mismo, en que de hecho la sensación de su dígito entrando con facilidad esta vez estaba haciéndole erizar la piel deliciosamente.

\- Entonces debes ser muy flexible, lo probaremos más adelante - metió y sacó su dedo cada vez más rápido y con más facilidad mientras él frotaba su erección con su muslo.

En lugar de separar mas las piernas, Tony las juntó, haciendo que el miembro de Steve quedara atrapado entre ellas, y que pudiera básicamente masturbarse entre sus muslos mientras seguía preparándolo.

Cada nuevo dedo era una incomodidad pero de a poco Steve lograba que menguara, probablemente también se debía a que cada movimiento de Steve también hacía que sus erecciones se frotaran entre ellas. Para Steve, todo lo que hacía Tony era tan erótico. 

Embistió entre sus piernas mientras metía un 3er dedo esta vez más profundo, golpeando algo que hizo que Tony diera un gran gemido y atrapara con fuerza sus dedos en su interior.

\- ¡Mierda!

Tony volvió a empujar las caderas hacia atrás, volviendo a gemir con fuerza cuando tocara nuevamente ese punto, aunque era apenas un roce, y estaba seguro que con la perfecta erección de su novio tocando ese punto todo sería aún mejor y lo necesitaba.

\- Steve... tu... tienes que ser tú - su voz sonó mucho más como un ruego de lo que había esperado.

\- Aún no... no vas a poder soportarlo - jadeo tembloroso, controlando su propio deseo de introducirse a ese cuerpo perfecto. Aplicó más lubricante a sus dedos y metió un cuarto dígito.

\- Mierda... mierda - sus brazos flaquearon por un momento, quedando con los antebrazos contra la cama, jadeando y dando gemidos frustrados con cada movimiento de Steve contra su cuerpo - hazlo de una puta vez Rogers... por favor - terminó por rogar varias veces, sin poder contener más su necesidad.

\- Tranquilo - ordenó y dio una nalgada en su perfecto trasero - ahora relájate - dijo más suave apartándose y frotando su miembro un par de veces antes de entrar - ¡Oh Dios! Te sientes demasiado bien - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al meter la punta de su erección.

Tony se incorporó cuando lo sintió al fin entrando en su cuerpo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante, y conteniendo un poco la respiración a cada centímetro que Steve empujaba dentro de su cuerpo. Era doloroso, pero su novio había sido muy consciente en el uso del lubricante, haciendo un poco más fácil el proceso de ir entrando en él, aunque se sentía imposiblemente lleno por su erección, con el calor envolviéndolos hasta hacer imposible que su respiración fuera consistente, dejando salir pesados jadeos hasta que finalmente Steve estuvo completamente dentro de él.

El rubio mordió su labio para tratar controlarse, todo eso lo estaba haciendo sentir demasiadas cosas, temía moverse y acabar como un adolescente precoz, terminando ambos por estar completamente quietos por varios minutos, como dos adolescentes inexpertos, temblando como una hoja con cada respiro que generaba fricción entre ellos, siendo Tony quien finalmente se moviera, apenas balanceando un poco su cuerpo para obligar a Steve a salir un poco, y luego volviendo a mover hacia atrás para hacerlo embestir suavemente, logrando que su novio diera un pequeño gruñidito de placer, se sentía tan abrumado por lo perfecto que se sentía estar dentro de su Tony.

\- Eres perfecto... tan perfecto - jadeo y besó su espalda mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera, cada vez más rápido.

El castaño no pudo responder nada, simplemente se dejó caer sobre su pecho, manteniendo el trasero en alto para él, sintiéndose absolutamente abrumado por todas esas nuevas sensaciones, y quebrándose por completo cuando una de sus embestidas fue directo a ese punto en su interior, una y otra vez.

Eso hizo a Steve perder la cabeza, buscando dar con ese punto con cada movimiento y tomando la erección de Tony para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, o al menos lo intentó, porque toda esa experiencia lo estaba superando y no podía controlarse. Besó y mordió toda la piel a su disposición sin delicadeza, magullando su piel perfecta.

Tony sabía que nunca había gemido de esa forma en su vida, nunca nadie lo había hecho prácticamente llorar de placer como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en que simplemente no podía controlar las lagrimillas que caían por sus ojos con cada fuerte embestida que volvía a arrancarle el aire.

Simplemente no pudo aguantar más cuando la mano de Steve fue a su erección, tocándolo torpemente en medio de su propio placer, acabando por correrse como nunca, y volviendo a gemir al sentir su propio cuerpo estrecharse alrededor de su novio, atrapandolo por completo.

\- ¡Mierda! - trató de seguir moviéndose a pesar de lo apretado que Tony estaba, pero no pudo y se corrió; que no hubiera dado por correrse realmente dentro de ese apretado cuerpo, llenarlo aún más, pero prefirió disfrutar lo que si podía tener, dejándose caer finalmente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su amante.

Tony simplemente perdió la consciencia por unos segundos, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió la humedad en las pestañas cayendo un poco en sus pómulos, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa boba del rostro. Definitivamente se había preocupado más de la cuenta.


	9. Nueve

\- ¿Estás bien? - ronroneó con ojos adormilados y retirándose con cuidado para quitar el condón y después besar sus mejillas, sintiéndolas húmedas - ¿Te hice doler? - preguntó preocupado.

\- No... estoy muy bien - respondió sin hacer ni un esfuerzo por moverse, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara, sus piernas no iban a funcionar realmente - nunca había llorado de placer.

La sonrisa del rubio pudo haber iluminado toda la ciudad y se escondió con vergüenza en el cuello del moreno.

\- Se sintió tan bien... no pensé que fuera así.

\- Tampoco yo... creo... creo que estábamos preocupándonos por nada - apenas podía sacar su voz pero logró finalmente girar para acurrucarse contra su pecho con movimientos torpes y pesados - estuvo muy bien, definitivamente tenemos que seguir aprendiendo - Steve lo abrazó y besó su frente.

\- Lo bueno es que esta primera experiencia fue más que buena, es motivante - se rió - ¿No duele?

\- No aun - respondió sonriendo levemente - pero estoy 100% seguro que mañana no podré moverme... - El rubio se rió como un niño travieso y le dio una mordidita en el hombro.

\- Te quiero, me alegro de mis celos que me hicieron arrastrarte de esa fiesta.

\- También yo me alegro... - respondió estirándose un poco y no pudiendo evitar el jadeo adolorido por el movimiento - tendrás que darme unos días de reconstrucción para volver a hacer esto.

\- No te daré tregua Stark, no te follare, pero haré otras cosas contigo - lo tomó del mentón para besarlo.

\- Eso puedo aceptarlo - respondió sobre sus labios. El también tenia muchas cosas que experimentar aún con su novio y mientras dejaba su cuerpo reponerse, aprovecharía de aprender.

Después de dormitar, Steve volvió a besar sus labios y luego su cuello, volvió a calentar a su novio hasta hacerlo correrse, estaba obsesionado con su rostro de placer. Tony tampoco dejó de tocar, marcar y arañar la piel de su novio y recién por la madrugada después de su enésimo orgasmo, pudo quedarse recostado contra su espalda, sonriendo al ver como sus arañazos se mezclaban con toda una constelación de pecas más marcadas a la izquierda que la derecha, dedicándose a dejar besos por su piel hasta sentirlo respirar profundamente.

Se quedó dormido profundamente bajo las caricias de Tony, en ningún momento sintió su móvil vibrar insistentemente por los mensajes que entraban. Tony terminó durmiéndose también sobre la espalda de Steve, totalmente relajado con el agradable calor de su cuerpo y el olor a sexo inundando aún el cuarto.

No fue hasta casi el mediodía que pudo salir del sueño, nunca había tenido un sueño pesado así que al sentir una llave girando se despertó e incorporó para ver que pasaba, solo poniéndose la camiseta de Steve que cubría gran parte de sus partes privadas y algo menos de su perfecto trasero, siguiendo el sonido por la casa. Claro que el moreno no había pensado mucho en que estaba yendo a ver a alguien que había entrado a un departamento que siquiera era suyo.

Bucky llamó a primera hora a su amigo, sabiendo que salía a correr temprano, pero cuando no contestó y no vio ninguno de sus mensajes se imaginó el peor escenario, quizás su cita era un psicópata y ahora estaba muerto y descuartizado.

\- ¿Steve? - vio a un hombre entrando a la sala y frunció el ceño - ¿Dónde está Steve, que hiciste con el? - lo apartó para entrar al cuarto y por unos segundos, al ver el cuerpo arañado de su amigo pensó que estaba muerto, pero respiró aliviado al ver que se movía - ¡Steve! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

Tony solo estuvo desorientado por unos segundos, antes de localizarse realmente en el espacio y tiempo.

\- ¡Tu debes ser Bucky! Aún tienes la misma cara de las fotografías.

\- ¿Tú quién rayos eres? - gruñó y luego miro mejor al hombre semidesnudó frente a él.

\- ¿Bucky, qué rayos? - Steve gruñó también mientras se estiraba y dejaba todo su cuerpo expuesto.

\- ¿Quien soy? - Tony parecía genuinamente ofendido por esa pregunta - ¿Lo has oído Steve? Tu amigo necesita una charla aclaratoria - Steve se cubrió y luego vio lo desvestido que estaba su novio.

\- Metete a la cama - ordenó y cuando estuvo cerca tiró de él y lo arropó - quizás no te reconoció sin tu ropa elegante. Bucky, estoy saliendo con Tony Stark.

\- ¿Tony Stark? - recién en ese momento Bucky realmente notó al otro hombre, reparando en que era el millonario que todo el mundo adoraba y a él le había parecido insufrible toda la vida - ¿En la primera cita Steve, en serio? ¿O acaso te dio dinero, es eso?

\- ¡Ey! - Tony estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie, pero Steve lo detuvo antes de que evidenciara nuevamente su desnudez.

\- No es la primera vez que salimos, idiota - le tiró una almohada a su amigo - y sabes que no me acostaría con alguien por dinero, y Tony Stark no tendría porqué pagar por follar.

\- Somos novios - agregó Tony ahora más enfurruñado, no solo no lo había reconocido, también sugería que era un idioma que pagaba por sexo, y más aún, que Steve aceptaba algo así.

Bucky miró furioso al hombre que estaba en la cama con su mejor amigo; al que había cuidado desde bebé.

\- No me das confianza

\- Dios Bucky, no empieces... quiero que se lleven bien - se enredó la sábana a la cadera y empujó a su amigo fuera del cuarto - deja que nos vistamos y luego hablamos.

\- No quiero levantarme - protestó Tony que ahora sí sentía su cuerpo imposiblemente adolorido, seguro de que siquiera caminaba con normalidad - pretendía quedarme en cama, desayunar acostados y darte una mamada para empezar el día...

\- Quizás el último punto podemos mantenerlo - sonrió de medio lado - y puedes quedarte en la cama, yo hablaré con Buck.

\- Bien, porque me destruiste anoche - respondió sonriendo un poco y no pudiendo evitar el coqueteo, retozando en la cama, girando sobre sí mismo para quedar sobre su panza, apenas con la sábana cubriéndolo.

\- ¿Cómo voy a querer levantarme contigo así? - sonrió de medio lado y deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.

\- Es un incentivo para que te apresures - respondió respingando un poco el trasero contra sus manos - nos vemos luego, defiende nuestra honra de pareja, porque tu amigo ya me odia y eso que vio lo mejor de mi - Steve le dio una nalgada.

\- No debería haber visto nada de ti - se levantó para ponerse un pantalón de deporte y salir. Al entrar a la sala encontró a Bucky mirando la ropa regada por el piso casi con asco - al parecer la lasaña fue buena idea, dejó loco a Tony, gracias.

\- Eso parece... - respondió dejando de ver las cosas en el suelo - ¿Ahora vas a explicarme que mierda? ¿Cómo es eso de que llevan saliendo un tiempo? ¿Cómo es eso de que es tu novio? ¿Desde cuando te gustan los hombres? - Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- Bueno, ¿Recuerda que el matrimonio de Stark se canceló? La verdad es que Virginia no fue la que canceló el matrimonio sino el, porqué la noche anterior me conoció - se encogió de hombros - ¿Y recuerdas ese amigo que me iba a buscar al club y venía a ver películas a casa?, Era Tony conquistandome - explicó con naturalidad - y no se si me gustan los hombres, solo se que me gusta Tony... mucho.

\- Así que ahora duermes con él y es tu novio - murmuró más para si - No tienes idea lo bizarro que todo eso me suena.. tu... no eres así, y no confío en él, sabes la fama que tiene... espero que hayas usado un condón porque herpes debe ser lo menos que ese idiota puede darte.

\- Es un chico inteligente, dudo que tenga algo pero por precaución si usamos - le dio un empujón - y si no salimos enseguida fue por lo mismo, su fama de Casanova...después de Peggy las relaciones me asustan; pero decidí intentarlo.

\- No puedes comprar a... ese sujeto con Peggy - gruñó de mala gana - ella era... perfecta para ti, el es evidentemente un triste reemplazo, no se porque te pareció correcto para arriesgarte nuevamente a una relación - No hacía más que sentirse preocupado - ese idiota va a romperte el corazón...

\- Peggy también lo hizo - frunció el ceño - y ella está felizmente casada; obviamente no era tan perfecta para mí y me da igual que no te guste Tony, saldré con él de todas formas, te aconsejo que te hagas a la idea.

\- Al menos solo tiene que gustarte a ti - respondió aún con el ceño fruncido - adviertele que le partiré la cara si te lastima, ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrá arreglársela después.

\- Ya se lo dije, mamá también se lo dijo - se rió - es más, mamá lo adora.

\- Tu mamá tiene un corazón blando por los charlatanes, no cuenta - respondió dejándose caer finalmente en el sillón, como si por fin estuviera relajado, aunque evidentemente aún no estaba del todo feliz con la historia que ahora tenía entre manos con su amigo.

\- Voy a preparar desayuno, ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó ignorando los gruñidos de su amigo - por cierto, deje de trabajar con Loki.

\- Algo bueno que tenga todo este asunto de Stark - asintió a su ofrecimiento - solo un café y me marcho, no quiero interrumpir tu primera mañana de novio.

\- Ya lo hiciste, pero apenas te vayas la continuaremos - sonrió de medio lado - espero que salgamos un día los tres y se conozcan mejor.

\- Si, sabes que si es lo que necesitas lo haré - respondió como si la idea le fastidiara mucho, pero sabiendo que era necesario para su amigo, y si era importante para él, sin duda lo haría.

\- Gracias, idiota - le dijo con cariño y luego se ocupó de hacer el desayuno. Sabía que Tony tenía debilidad por los dulces, así que preparo tostadas francesas con café cargado - tengo que volver al cuarto, puedes llevarte el café.

\- Si, lo que sea, solo cuídate - pidió nuevamente, manteniendo ese pequeño tono de preocupación aún en la voz - llámame si necesitas o pasa algo, lo que sea. Aunque ahora seas más grande que yo, sigo teniendo que cuidarte siempre.

\- Lo se, por eso no te he pateado el trasero - sonrió - Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero Tony es un buen hombre, ya lo conocerás.

\- Ya veremos, ojalá estés en lo correcto - respondió poniendo el café en un vaso portable, y terminando finalmente por despedirse de Steve con un pequeño abrazo como era habitual.

\- ¿Tu amigo ya se fue? - Tony siquiera había cambiado de posición en todo ese rato - ¿Qué tal salió todo?

\- Bien, pero aún está reacio a ti... le dije que saldríamos los tres, tienen que conocerse - dejó la bandeja en la cama- su comida Sr. Stark.

\- Premio al empleado del mes - respondió girando finalmente, pero poniendo evidente cuidado en cada movimiento - Muero de hambre.

\- Lo supuse, por eso te traje bastante - le entregó su café - ¿Hoy no tienes que ir a la oficina?

\- ¿Aun no aprendes? - sonrió levemente - Soy Tony Stark cariño, no tengo que hacer nada por obligación... Pepper se encargará si no aparezco, no hay de que preocuparse, tu única preocupación ahora mismo es alimentarme - Cómo resaltando sus palabras abrió la boca y sacó un poco la lengua, agregando un pequeño guiño coqueto al gesto.

\- ¿Alimentarte con que, precisamente? - respondió con la misma picardía y le dio un trozo de tostada que escurría syrup - abre más, es un trozo grande.

\- Claro que lo es - estaba seguro que se había corrido 200 la noche anterior, pero aún así seguía teniendo la energía suficiente para comenzar la mañana de esa forma, lamiendo suavemente el syrup que escurría por la tostada.

Los ojos del rubio se dilataron ante la sensualidad de Tony, no podía imaginar a ese hombre con una mujer, era coqueto de una forma muy femenina, pero la forma en que lo tocaba era firme y ruda, la mezcla perfecta.

\- Quiero más - pidió caprichosamente, volviendo a abrir la boca con esa voluntariedad ridícula, si él fuera Steve, probablemente también habría dudado de su tan supuesta y absoluta heterosexualidad, sabía que estaba coqueteando con especial intensidad y sin tapujos a pesar de ser un hombre.

Steve untó sus dedos con el syrup y los pasó por los labios del moreno, solo recordar que en la noche había pasado exactamente lo mismo lo hizo sonreír. Sacó sus dedos y le dio otro trozo de tostada.

\- Tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas e irme a dejar al club.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ir al club? - incluso se incorporó al oírlo, sin gustarle en lo absoluto eso, y sin pensar que probablemente era para poder dar por terminado su trabajo ahí.

\- Tengo que terminar esta semana, se lo prometí a Loki - explicó - no creo que haga mucho.

\- Ah... Cierto - recordó a regañadientes - sigue alimentándome entonces, tengo que tener fuerzas para protegerte.

\- ¿Protegerme de que? - terminó sentándose en las caderas del moreno para darle de comer en la boca mientras se movía lentamente sobre el.

\- De todos - respondió cerrando brevemente los ojos para disfrutar de esa tenue fricción - de esas manos que siempre quieren tocarte.

\- No tocan mucho -se rió antes de lamer el rastro de syrup que había dejado - ¿Será siempre así? ¿Querer revolcarme contigo a cada hora del día? ¿Qué es lo que tienes Stark?

\- Espero que lo sea - respondió orgulloso de provocar eso también en Steve, había temido que fuera un efecto que solo tenía con las mujeres - y que sea lo que sea que es este encanto que tienes por mi, dure.

\- ¿Vas a seguir comiendo? - preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona - Porque creo que me prometiste algo cuando despertaste.

\- Y soy un hombre de palabra - asintió sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro y en un muy hábil movimiento giró para quedar sobre él sosteniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- Eso espero, incluso mientras hablaba con Bucky pensaba en lo que me harías con esa boca tan talentosa - podría dominar fácilmente la situación, pero estaba disfrutando de estar bajo el control de su Tony.

\- Veremos si tengo tú mismo talento innato - bromeó recordándole lo bien que había resultado su primera mamada.

Sin más se movió para ir dejando besos húmedos por su cuello y hombros. Su piel era tan cálida y suave que solo deseaba besarla una y otra vez.

\- Estoy seguro que sabes usar esa boca y no sólo para fanfarronear - cerro los ojos y se dejó hacer.

No podía evitar tener un poco de aprensión porque Steve tuviera tanta fe puesta en el, por supuesto no iba a decirlo y exponer algún tipo de inseguridad además en el fondo teniendo esperanza en sí mismo. Iba a hacer a su adorado Steve perder la cabeza a como diera lugar, esperaba haber visto suficiente porno en su vida cómo para lograr eso.

\- Mas acción Stark -dijo divertido al notarlo un poco ido en sus pensamientos, y tiró del cabello de Tony para guiarlo por su cuerpo.

\- Niño mandón - respondió sintiendo una corriente de excitaciones recorrerlo al sentir su agarre firme sobre su cabello guiándolo por donde quería recibir la atención, hasta finalmente rodear con su mano su semierección y acariciando un par de veces antes de levantar la vista para verlo a los ojos cuando sacó la lengua para acariciar su glande apenas con la punta de la lengua.

\- Coqueto - sonrió mientras se incorporaba para observar cómo el hombre más codiciado de Norteamérica lamía su miembro como si fuera un caramelo.

\- Me gusta - ronroneo luego de unos segundos de probar una y otra vez su sabor, cada vez lamiendo y rodeando más de la erección hasta terminar por dar una larga succión en todo cuando podía abarcar, soltándolo con un pequeño sonido obsceno luego. El gemido de Steve quedó atorado en su garganta al sentir como devoraba su erección con facilidad.

\- Más... - exigió moviendo las caderas para enterrarse en su boca.

Tony había recibido muchas mamadas en su vida, muchas para contarlas con todos sus dedos, y al fin tenían un sentido más que solo su placer, estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que alguna vez había disfrutado, y sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió la mano de Steve cerrándose sobre su cabello, tirando y empujando a la vez. Steve solo se estaba dejando llevar por su libido y mantuvo a su novio pegado a su erección mientras él follaba su boca sin cuidado. Sintió que su cabeza explotaba de emociones y todo lo que pudo fue seguir moviéndose.

El castaño tenía al parecer un talento natural para eso, lograba tomar su erección casi sin ahogarse con el, ahuecando las mejillas cuando Steve lo hacía subir, y presionando con su lengua cuando bajaba nuevamente, dejando por completo a su novio hacer lo que quisiera.

\- Mierda Tony, si... sigue - se dejó caer hacia atrás -¡Dios! Ya casi... - trató de alejarlo para que no recibiera de golpe su corrida.

Tony peleó contra él y aunque sabía que no podría tragar todo, succiono con más fuerza, queriendo sentirlo realmente acabar, olvidándose por ese instante de sus preocupaciones de enfermedades y precauciones; solo quería sentir su placer explotando en él, y cómo supuso, Steve no tardó mucho más en correrse en su boca, apenas pudo tragar un poco, con la gran mayoría escurriendo por su mentón torpemente. Steve se quedó lánguido en la cama tratando de recordar cómo hablar y moverse, cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar de incorporó y besó a Tony.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te quería apartar, pero no te moviste.

\- No quería apartarme - respondió usando sus dedos para limpiar su rostro, recogiendo los restos y lamiendo lentamente.

\- Creo que tú tienes el talento natural, yo no sé qué hacías siendo hetero - lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ahora estoy sospechando de ser el primer hombre que te atrae.

\- Había besado a algunos chicos antes, solo en tonteos y borrachera, pero nunca había escalado de eso - respondió acostándose sobre el, dejándole sentir su erección contra él, pero no diciendo nada al respecto, solo queriendo estar cerca suyo.

\- Señor Stark, creo que tiene un problema - lo puso sobre él, dejándolo sentado en sus caderas - permítame que me encargue de... - deslizó su mano por el pecho del moreno hasta llegar a su miembro - su situación - comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, quería sentir su corrida sobre el.

\- Realmente tendré que darte un premio al buen empleado - ronroneo apoyando las manos en su pecho y dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante, sin borrar la sonrisa satisfecha mientras veía la mano de Steve moverse con absoluta propiedad sobre el.

Lentamente movió su pulgar en su glande, jugando con el presemen para luego esparcirlo por toda su erección.

\- Hace mucho que fantaseaba con esto, contigo sobre mi... corriéndote y ensuciándome.

\- Podrías haberlo tenido mucho antes, habría corrido a tus brazos - Steve lo desarmaba como nadie, hablaba más de la cuenta con su cerebro totalmente inundado solo de él - y ahora me tendrás para siempre...

\- De verdad espero que sea así - movió su mano con más rapidez - vamos Stark córrete para mí, no te contengas.

Sabía que no tenía nada que demostrar, que estaban en esa locura juntos y se sentía feliz por eso, terminando por seguir su pequeña orden, y corriéndose sobre el, ensuciando hasta su mentón.

\- Te gusta que te de órdenes - soltó una risa y se quitó la corrida del moreno con el pulgar y luego lo lamió - creo que ahora podemos volver a dormir, me has dejado exhausto y no mucha gente puede decir eso.

\- Creo que ya está claro que soy único - respondió dejándose caer recostado sobre él, dispuesto a dormir exactamente en ese lugar.

\- Odio darte la razón y aumentar más tu ego - lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejándolo acurrucado casi como un bebé.

\- No de si puede aumentar más - rió frotando el rostro contra el suyo como un gato con sus dueños, sintiéndose increíblemente... feliz.

\- Me haces cosquillas - pretendió querer apartarlo aunque siquiera hizo mucho esfuerzo y luego lo abrazó más fuerte- duérmete ya.

\- Buenas noches Rogers - esperaba volver a tener sexo antes de salir al club, pero por ese momento, aceptó las palabras de Steve y se acurrucó bien para dormirse.


	10. Diez

Despertaron cerca de las 5 de la tarde y aunque el moreno no quería, Steve lo arrastró para que tomara una ducha, que se extendió más de la cuenta entre besos y caricias que los llevaron a ambos a correrse en las manos del otro.

\- Creo que desde que era una adolescente que no me corria tanto en un día.

\- Y aún queda algo de día por delante - respondió guiñándole juguetonamente mientras, con mucha autoridad buscaba entre la ropa de Steve para poder usar algo limpio, su ropa había quedado hecha un manojo el día anterior.

\- Parece que llevas vestido - se rió al verlo con una de sus camiseta - ¿Pasamos por tu casa para que te vista como el Dandy que eres?

\- Si, porfavor - agradeció que tuvieran tiempo para eso - pero no sueñes con que te devolveré esto.

\- Es mi favorita - protestó, pero como ya era la tónica, no hizo nada por parar los caprichos del mayor.

\- Qué lástima - respondió simplemente y ofreciéndole su mano, salieron del departamento de Steve. El rubio no conocía su casa y esperaba no se sintiera incómodo ni surgieran tontas comparaciones sobre sus vidas.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas una casa tan grande? - preguntó mientras entraba al lugar - ¡Esto es del porte de todo el edificio en donde vivo! - miro curioso las obras de arte - ¿No te sientes solo?

\- No suelo estar solo aquí - No era una respuesta real, la sensación y el estar acompañado eran cosas diferentes - y hasta hace un tiempo, vivía con Pepper... aunque realmente es así de grande un poco por culpa de mi taller.

Se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello, ahora sentía un dolor en la panza provocado por los celos; solo se dedicó a mirar los cuadros y esperar a que Tony fuera a vestirse mientras él trataba de no pensar en su Tony con Pepper conviviendo en esa casa como un par de tórtolos o al desfile de hermosas mujeres haciéndole compañía por las noches.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó cuando volvió a estar con él - Tienes una cara extraña, como si fueras a tener un aneurisma o algo así, algo te molesta.

\- Nada, Tony... solo estoy descubriendo que soy muy celos y no me gusta - dijo como si nada.

\- ¿Celoso de que, o por qué? - No veía motivos, después de todo había dejado todas sus aventuras, a toda la gente por el.

\- No lo se, los celos no son racionales... - ¡Dios! Realmente se oía como un niño tonto.

\- Eres adorable - respondió atrayéndolo contra él para besarlo - aprovechando que estamos acá, quiero presentarte a alguien, quien probablemente ayuda a que todo esto no se sienta tan vacío.

\- Te golpeo si me dices algo como "mi primera esposa"- bromeó y siguió curioso a Tony.

\- Claro que no - rió guiándolo a ni un lugar en especial de la casa y cuando estuvo en la sala, carraspeó - ¿Jarvis, que clase de modales tienes que no saludas a Steve?

\- _Buenas tardes, señor Rogers_ \- se escuchó la una voz británica muy educada y robótica - _el señor Stark no ha dejado de hablar sobre usted_ .

\- ¿Hola? - preguntó mirando su alrededor - ¿Es una especie de asistente virtual?

\- Es mi mayordomo - respondió asintiendo con la cabeza - o al menos el que fue mi mayordomo, todo está inspirado en él, incluso la sintetización de su voz - se dedicó varios segundos a intentar explicar cómo funcionaba aunque Steve solo lo miraba enamorado.

\- _Creo que el señor Rogers está perdido en su afecto por usted más que en su explicación, señor Stark... Está aburriéndolo_.

\- Es como Siri - dijo finalmente Steve - y te equivocas Jarvis, no me aburre, solo me causa ternura cuando comienza hablar tan apasionadamente de algo, como un niño pequeño.

\- _Está sería una buena descripción de el, lo cual lo vuelve un peligro, ni un niño debería manejar tanta tecnología_ \- respondió el asistente - _y yo diría que Siri es como yo... o al menos algo así._

\- No hay nada parecido - respondió Tony casi ofendido y como regañando a la inteligencia - Jarvis tiene una matriz de pensamiento independiente, toma decisiones, ejecuta acciones y básicamente se adelanta a mis pensamientos, Siri no es siquiera un GB de lo que Jarvis es.

\- Aww mira como lo defiendes, quieres a tu inteligencia artificial - dijo burlón - apuesto que quieres a todas tus creaciones y le tienes nombre.

\- Claro que los quiero, son mis bebés - respondió sin ofenderse - en otra ocasión te presentaré a Dummy y Friday... ahora tenemos que irnos, se hará tarde.

\- Adiós Jarvis, nos vemos - tomó la mano de Tony y salieron en otro auto - ¿Cuántos autos tienes? Cada día te veo con uno distinto.

\- No se, ¿Cuanto días tiene el año? - preguntó bromeando haciendo memoria - Creo que tengo unos 100 autos, al menos acá.

\- Dios, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan millonario? - protestó - solo no te odio porque sé que eres inteligente y no solo has heredado esos millones.

\- Heredé varios - respondió riendo un poco - otros tantos los he hecho yo... tengo problemas, no sé vivir sin dinero, soy un millonario para odiar a decir verdad.

\- Pero al menos haces tu propio dinero - tiró de él para besarlo. Tony lo dejó en el club y se bajo para entrar con él - ¿Eres masoquista acaso? Voy a coquetear con otras personas y tú te sientas a ver.

\- Quizá tengo un fetiche y no lo he notado - bromeó sabiendo que era un sufrimiento - solo voy a beber un poco y esperarte, sin mirar nada.

Agradeció que ese día sólo llegaron mujeres con ánimos de ser aduladas, así que solo tuvo que ser encantador y escuchar las historias de sus clientes.

Entre esa gente estuvo también uno de sus clientes más habituales y que siempre intentaba tener algún momento en privado con el, que no importaba cuanto se negara, siempre insistía en invitarlo a salir. Compartió con Henry, su algo molesto cliente y luego se fue a la barra para juguetear con Tony antes de que fuera hora de irse.

Tony agradeció que no tuviera que estar tanto tiempo con sus clientes, porque odiaba eso, pero también noto que su único cliente masculino de esa noche no dejaba de mirarlo y buscarlo, incluso se había terminado por sentar cerca de ellos a beber y parecía especialmente molesto al ver las manos coquetas de Steve moverse por su pierna, algo que de hecho nunca hacía con sus clientes habituales.

\- Mañana es mi último día de trabajo, deberías venir para que te de mi último baile, usare lo que tú quieras - le hablo coqueto, sin percatarse de la mirada fija del hombre que claramente estaba obsesionado con el.

\- ¿Cómo negarme a eso? - sonrió más que a gusto con la idea, deseando cuanto antes sacar a su Steve de todo ese mundo - ¿Deberíamos irnos ya? - era tarde y sabía que de hecho Steve siquiera debía ya cumplir un horario y eso era más una cortesía.

\- Le preguntaré a mi jefe - justo en ese momento Loki se acercó al rubio.

\- Así que Stark se robó a mi rubia estrella - refunfuñó el moreno.

\- Una estrella necesita otra estrella - Eso fue suficiente para que Henry apretara fuerte su copa casi hasta romperla. Steve solo debía ser suyo - Y ahora quiero llevarme a esta belleza, anoche no hice todos los experimentos que quería en el.

\- Cuídalo o mi hermano te golpeará y yo también.

\- Tendré cuidado - asintió riendo levemente - ¿Podemos irnos ya? - insistió Tony, ya cansado del encierro y oscuridad de ese lugar.

\- Llévatelo, viene porque es muy responsable y prometió quedarse hasta que terminara la semana - hizo un gesto con la mano. Steve fue por su chaqueta mientras Tony iba por el auto.

Estaba esperando por Steve y como siempre cuando salió, tocó la bocina para llamar su atención, pero frunció el ceño al notar que en lugar de ir hasta él, se quedó hablando con alguien en la entrada, alguien que de hecho parecía especialmente exaltado.

\- Henry, sabes que no puedo salir con los clientes, siquiera a dar un paseo - hablaba tranquilo pero su postura era tensa.

\- ¿Y ese sujeto que te espera, qué es exactamente? - insistió tomándolo con algo más de propiedad de la que tenía por un brazo - ¿Por qué ese sujeto es digno de salir contigo? No es más que un idiota... es su dinero, ¿Cierto?

\- El no es un cliente - se soltó de su agarre - y ya no trabajaré aquí, así que por favor aléjate.

\- Pero lo fue - respondió volviendo a sostenerlo e incluso intentando atraerlo contra él - Lo vi algunos días, en un privado contigo... por el si aceptaste ser una zorra fácil - Tony se había bajado del auto y acercado a ellos, oyendo el tono de la charla y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ey... porque no lo dejas en paz, ya te dijo que no saldrá contigo, ten dignidad amigo.

\- Basta, da igual lo que creas... lo siento, pero no puedo salir contigo - trató de alejarse queriendo mantener a Tony alejado de ese tipo que parecía peligroso.

\- Tu no te metas idiota - gruñó Henry a Tony, usando un dedo amenazador en él - Nada de esto es asunto tuyo.

\- Creo que si tratas a mi novio de zorra, es totalmente mi asunto - respondió acercándose finalmente hasta ellos y poniéndose entre ambos, aunque sabía que en una pelea, probablemente Steve tenía muchas más probabilidades de ganar, en cualquier caso no iba a permitir que un imbécil cualquiera tratara de esa forma a su querido Steve.

\- Basta, Tony vámonos - no quería hacer un escándalo, pero si ese tipo le tocaba un pelo a su Tony molería ese sujeto a golpes.

\- No voy a dejar que te vayas con él - sentenció Henry, haciendo que Tony diera una pequeña risilla de burla

\- Cariño, tu no tienes ni una decisión aquí - respondió burlón Tony - deja de hacer el ridículo.

\- ¡Solo cállate! Déjanos - lo empujo con fuerza - déjalo conmigo, ¡Yo lo amo más que nadie!

\- No, tú detente -Steve lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo empujó contra la muralla - a mi me puedes decir lo que se te ocurra, pero no se te ocurra tocar a Tony.

\- Steve, cielo... por favor, detente - pidió aprovechando esa cercanía para acariciar brevemente su rostro - Yo te amo, lo sabes... siempre lo has sabido.

\- Si no te detienes ahora mismo llamaré a la policía - advirtió Tony acercándose a ellos sin medir consecuencia alguna, solo queriendo alejar a ese psicópata de su novio.

\- ¿Quieres que te mate imbécil? No me importa que tengas dinero, no dejaré que sigas abusando de lo amable que es - el hombre intentó besar a Steve - anda, se que quiere.

Tony no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados, era mejor peleando de lo que la mayoría pensaría, por lo cual no dudo en poner un fuerte golpe en su rostro que lo apartó de su novio.

\- Estás loco Henry, márchate antes de que el que te rompa la cara sea yo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - fue el Thor quien finalmente apareció para separarlos, pues definitivamente Tony estaba dispuesto a pelear a como diera lugar.

\- Henry se puso difícil - explicó Steve - intentó propasarse... no es primera vez que pasa.

\- Supongo que habrá alguien que ya no puede entrar al club - respondió Thor con el ceño fruncido y ese rostro inusualmente serio que a veces lograba poner.

\- ¡No entiendes! Lo amo, no puedes apartarme de él - pidió desesperado - ¡Ese idiota no lo ama como yo! No lo merece, no le dará todo lo que podría darle yo.

\- Vamos Steve - Tony aprovechó la presencia del otro rubio para tirar de su novio y subirlo al auto casi a la fuerza pues parecía aún alterado ante la situación.

\- ¡Tony, perdón por el escándalo! No quería que pasaras por todos eso... pondré una denuncia, esos sujetos están locos - se revolvió el cabello en un claro gesto de tensión y nerviosismo.

\- Lo están - asintió apretando un poco el puño adolorido por el golpe que le había dado a ese sujeto - al menos le di un golpe que le quedara de recuerdo por unos días.

\- Gracias por defender mi honra - le dio un beso en la mejilla intentando bromear un poco para quitarle gravedad a la situación - mi héroe.

\- Se que podías defenderte tu mismo, pero no pude controlar el impulso - apretó un poco el volante, buscando la mejor forma de decir lo siguiente - mañana no vendrás... no vendrás más, ese sujeto seguirá buscándote, estar vetado del club no va a detenerlo realmente, te esperará o lo que sea.

\- Está bien, admito que todo esto fue raro y escalofriante... nunca se lo diremos a Bucky, ¿Bueno? Me lo restregara toda la vida - le pidió a su novio - ¿Dónde iremos, tu casa o la mía?

\- Vamos a mi casa - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - Es hora de que te familiarices con todo el lugar.

\- No se si podré familiarizarme con tanto lujo - aún así cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Jarvis y pedirle que le indicara donde estaba la cocina.

\- ¿Estás cansado? - pregunto siguiéndolo hasta la cocina para ver qué hacía y rodeándolo por la espalda cuando al fin se detuvo para hacerse lo que parecía un emparedado - al fin podrás empezar a tener una rutina de vida normal.

\- Si, tendré que regular mi sueño - se dejó abrazar - no estoy cansado; te estoy preparando algo ligero, no comiste nada en la tarde.

\- Claro que comi, comi muy bien de hecho - respondió guiñandole un ojo traviesamente - la mejor comida del último tiempo de hecho.

\- Ridículo - se sonrojo - Jarvis me comentó que no comes muchas verduras, así que te hice una ensalada, espero que te guste - sirvió el plato del moreno - pollo a la plancha con rúcula y manzana verde.

Su relación con Peggy fue de adolescentes, ahora con Tony era todo más adulto y nuevo, una aventura y se sorprendía de lo cariñoso que era. Luego de comer, Tony quiso llevarlo a conocer su taller, pareciendo un niño emocionado ante la idea de mostrarle todas sus creaciones a su novio.

Lo tomó de la mano como siempre que caminaba junto a él y mientras avanzaban iba dandole indicaciones a Jarvis para que modificara los derechos de acceso al laboratorio y agrega a Steve Rogers como persona autorizada, como una muestra sorpresiva y sincera de la mas absoluta confianza a su novio. Ya en el taller abrió la puerta para que pasara tras de él y de inmediato se oyó ese sonido mecánico que Dummy siempre hacia al verle, como si se alegrara de su presencia.

\- Son como animalitos - dijo enternecido. Tony le "presentó" a sus inventos y se puso a hablar para que servían porque los había creado y todos lo planes que tenía a futuro - realmente eres brillante - lo miro embobado.

\- Solo soy una de las 3 mentes más brillantes del país y de las 10 del mundo - respondió con clara arrogancia bromista - Ahora estoy intentando alejar la compañía de las armas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nueva área de interés? - se sentó sobre una mesa mientras miraba a Tony moverse cómodo por su taller.

\- Innovación tecnológica - respondió acercándose a él para ponerse entre sus piernas y darle un pequeño beso - Como el corazón para tu madre, quiero optimizar costos médicos para que la gente común tenga más oportunidades, supongo que las armas siempre estarán ahí, pero no quiero que sea el centro de la empresa.

\- Me gusta - lo atrapó con sus piernas - Eres un buen hombre y tan inteligente, creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

\- ¿No es mi increíble atractivo? - pregunto como sorprendido, aunque solo bromeaba, dudaba que sin gustarle los hombres se hubiera fijado en él físicamente, al menos al principio.

\- Tú carisma es tu gran atractivo - Llevó las manos a su trasero - y este lindo trasero.

\- Realmente te gusta - rio respingado el trasero contra su agarre - recuerdo que también te gusto mi espalda curvada - hizo a Steve subir la mano hasta la zona lumbar donde se marcaba dicha curva.

\- Te hace ver un trasero más lindo y parece que tu pequeño cuerpo se va a romper cuando te tomo - lo abrazo fuerte - vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar, mañana tienes que ir a tu oficina y yo a seguir durmiendo.

\- Si, necesito que mi maltratado y bien follado cuerpo se reponga - a regañadientes de apartó para poder ir a su cuarto.

\- ¿Por qué estas sábanas son tan suaves? Siento que me caeré de la cama en cualquier momento - bromeó el rubio al meterse finalmente en la cama, siendo envuelto por las que evidentemente eran sabanas de sedas.

\- Porque así uno puede deslizarse mejor en ellas, obviamente - Sabía que de alguna forma eso molestaría a su celoso novio y le divertían sus arrebatos infantiles, aunque se ganó una pequeña patadita y luego Steve se giró para dormirse sin tocarlo, aunque solo estaba haciendo una pataleta infantil para tener la atención del moreno - Tu preguntaste - rio moviéndose para prácticamente ponerse sobre él mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y dejaba pequeños besos en su nuca - me gustan mucho tus pecas en esta parte... tienen un patrón especial y muy simétrico.

\- No es la primera vez que me lo dicen - esas pecas en su espalda siempre habían llamado la atención de clientes y amantes ocasionales, incluso a Peggy le gustaban.

\- Ahora son mías - respondió posesivamente, ciñendo sus labios a la piel moteada para dejar una marca entre las pecas.

\- ¿Ya te has adueñado de mi? Típico de los millonarios - trató de ignorar sus coqueteos.

\- Solo porque yo también soy tuyo ahora - respondió dándole un pequeño beso sobre la marca - también puedes marcarme donde quieras y como quieras... en los lugares que más te gusten de mi.

\- ¿Uhm cualquier parte? - se giró para mirarlo - cuando estés más descansado lo haré, ahora a dormir - lo acurruco en su pecho y acarició su cabello.

Asintió acurrucándose bien en su pecho. Era entrada la madrugada pero incluso 2 o 3 horas de buen sueño era más lo que acostumbraba, y si dormía con Steve el descanso era sorpresivamente mayor... cada vez sus sentimientos por el crecían mas y mas, volviéndose incluso peligrosa la forma en que se acercaba a amar a ese chico.


	11. Once

Despertó para preparar el desayuno, era fácil moverse en esa enorme casa con la ayuda de Jarvis y antes de lo esperado estaba despertando a Tony con pequeños besos por las mejillas para que no se le hiciera tarde.

\- Hace tiempo no dormía así de bien - ronroneo estirándose perezosamente - Creo que a mí ser le gusta estar contigo.

\- Te veías muy cómodo, incluso me babeaste - al parecer estar juntos se sentía natural y la dinámica era fácil.

\- Lo siento, eso es vergonzoso - respondió limpiándose el rostro rápidamente y pasando una mano por su cabello siempre rebelde para intentar arreglarlo un poco - Esto huele bien.

\- Te haré comer bien aunque sea lo último que haga - volvió a la cama para desayunar con su novio - ¿El lunes comienzo mi trabajo, alguna recomendación?

\- Solo ser muy cauto - respondió pensativo - Realmente no se que hacen en seguridad, pero Happy estará feliz de darte consejos, más tarde pasará por acá seguramente - mientras hablaba, devoraba su desayuno como una clara evidencia de que nunca comía así de bien por la mañana.

\- ¿Vendrá a hablar conmigo? - preguntó curioso - Si es así es mejor que yo vaya a la compañía, no quiero causar problemas o que piensen que tengo un trato especial.

\- Debe estar por llegar - respondió simplemente mientras se estiraba perezoso para empezar a prepararse para irse a trabajar de una vez - Viene a escoltarme a la empresa, no se porque, pero le gusta hacerlo.

\- Tengo que estar decente - dijo rápido, prácticamente corriendo a meterse a la ducha y luego ponerse el traje que había estado usando ayer, se peino muy bien y se permitió usar el perfume de Tony - listo.

\- Ahora olerás a mi todo el día - sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de eso, incluso restregándose un poco contra él, feliz con la idea de esa marca tan sutil pero tan propia de él, incluso intentando sacar los botones de su camisa para acariciarlo coquetamente pero siendo detenidos por el anuncio de Jarvis de que Happy Hogan acababa de llegar a la propiedad.

Salió con Tony y saludó a él hombre que lucía muy serio y preocupado por Tony y su seguridad, le agradaba que hubiera gente tan preocupada por la integridad de su novio.

\- Happy, te presento a Steve, mi novio - siempre estaba tan orgulloso de llamarlo de esa forma, que parecía un niño animado - también empezará a trabajar el lunes en seguridad, así que dale todos los consejos que pida sobre el trabajo... es confiable.

\- Tony me ha hablado muy bien de ti, estoy a sus órdenes - dijo con ese tono militar que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba trabajando.

\- Pareces un chico competente - respondió Happy dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo, y como si estuviera ansioso de hablar de lo que hacía y se dedicó varios minutos a explicarle de qué se trataba su trabajo como cuidador en jefe de Tony Stark.

Steve oía todos y cada uno de lo consejos que le daba el hombre, atento como un perrito, hasta que eventualmente Tony comenzó a lucir aburrido con toda la conversación.

\- ¿Te espero aquí?

\- Si, si quieres, puedes deambular por la casa todo lo que quieras - sonrió esperando volver temprano donde su perfecto novio lo esperara.

De pronto se sentía muy afortunado, mucho más de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida realmente.

Steve solo salió para cambiarse de ropa, incluso trajo un par de mudas y luego bajó al gimnasio, tenía que recuperar su físico para su trabajo.

Los días que siguieron fueron de Steve adaptándose al nuevo trabajo, con Tony molestándolo a cada momento que podía, llamándolo a su oficina solo para tenerlo cerca, lo que duró por algunos días antes de que el rubio lo regañara y realmente se enfadara con él por no tomar en serio lo que estaba haciendo ahí, por lo tanto, el resto del tiempo fue distanciar la relación de novio y jefe, lo cual eventualmente funcionó y de hecho, la relación se fue haciendo más y más seria. Tony incluso quería contarlo públicamente.

\- ¿En serio le ocultabas los romances? - Steve hablaba divertido con Happy - espero que no hagas eso aún, saltaré sobre tu seguridad para castrarlo si me entero que me engaña - habían salido los dos a beber unas cervezas, Tony trabajaría hasta tarde esa noche y Happy quería conocer a Steve no sólo como parte del staff, Tony era su mejor amigo, tenía que saber que estaría bien.

\- Tony necesita mucho apoyo cuando enloquece - respondió Happy riendo un poco - pero tu eres diferente, contigo es diferente... voy a cuidar la relación que tienen como cuido a Tony.

\- Eres una especie de cupido - chocó su cerveza con él.

Le agradaba ese sujeto e incluso bebió un poco más de la cuenta con el y llegó a la casa de su novio riendo como tonto. Bajo al taller y con pasos torpes se abrazó a Tony.

\- Hola bonito - dijo con voz melosa - te extrañe - lo abrazo más fuerte.

\- Ey... - rió un poco al sentir sus labio sobre su nuca - Happy logró lo que yo nunca he podido, ¿Cuánto alcohol necesita tu enorme cuerpo para emborracharse, aunque sea un poco?

\- Mucho, me contó de todas tus conquista - mordió su cuello hasta marcarlo - pero me quiere a mi mas que a todas las que pasaron.

\- Eso es un gran logro - terminó por girar en su silla para quedar frente a él - adora a Pepper, pero odiaba que estuviéramos juntos, nunca le gusto para mi.

\- Es un hombre inteligente y sabe cómo beber - se sentó sobre el mayor a pesar de ser más alto - me dijo que te irás de viaje pronto... vuelve rápido ¿Si? Y pórtate bien.

\- Desde que estoy contigo me porto sorprendentemente bien, mejor que con cualquiera antes a decir verdad - incluso a él le sorprendía la lealtad que tenía hacía ese adorable hombre que podía pasar de soldado ejemplar a niño mimado - Te adoro, es primera vez que no quiero arruinar las cosas.

\- Me gusta oír eso Sr. Stark - besó lentamente su cuello - al parecer algo estoy haciendo bien - pasó las manos por los brazos fuertes de Tony- vamos a la cama, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que estar temprano en la oficina, Happy compartió tu horario conmigo.

\- Ahora tengo dos cuidadores obstinados - rio sin siquiera negarse, primero porque no quería estar un segundo más lejos de su novio, y segundo, porque de cualquier forma sabía que Steve no lo dejaría seguir en el taller a esa hora - pero primero, te tengo un regalo.

\- ¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños y no creo que seas de los que celebran los meses juntos - si no hubiera estado tan embobado por el alcohol habría estado más reacio a un regalo de Tony.

\- Solo porque creo que te ayudará en la vida - Steve siempre hablaba de su moto perdida por las deudas y sabía que ese regalo le haría feliz, al menos hasta que estuviera menos ebrio.

\- Ahora quiero saber que es con más ganas - lo puso de pie - ya, dime que es lo que es para poder irnos a la cama.

\- Ven, voy a mostrarte mejor - tiro de él para moverlo por el pasillo que conectaba a los estacionamientos y ahí, en el centro una flamante moto Harley Davidson muy al estilo de las motos antiguas de los años 40-50 que Steve adoraba.

\- Tony... no tenías que hacerlo... ¡Dios! Esto cuesta una fortuna - estaba escandalizado y emocionado por partes iguales, no sabía cómo reaccionar - no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado - aún así sus manos recorrieron el cuero del asiento y sintió un escalofrío de placer de solo imaginar como vibraria ese motor entre sus piernas.

\- No es nada - aseguró sonriendo levemente - Te encanta, así que en lugar de preocuparte tanto, deberías solo disfrutarlo - le lanzó las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo para que probara el vehículo, al menos encenderla.

\- Tú la compraste, mereces ser tú quien la sienta - tiro de Tony y lo sentó en la moto para después sentarse detrás - has a este gatito rugir.

\- Eso suena como una mala película porno - rio poniendo la llave en el encendido y acelerándola para sentir como vibraba el motor bajo sus piernas.

Steve se rió a su espalda, pero al momento en que el motor rugió y sintió la vibración por todo su cuerpo dio un jadeo, realmente era una buena máquina.

\- Suena genial.

\- Suena perfecta para ti - asintió sonriendo un poco - mañana podemos salir a dar una vuelta cuando regresemos del trabajo, los cascos están en el cuarto - aunque él hablaba, de pronto Steve estaba muy interesado en su abdomen que quedaba a su completa disposición en esa posición.

\- Acelera el motor otra vez - pidió mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el abdomen del moreno y la otra abría su pantalón.

Tony lo miró por sobre su hombro con curiosidad, pero sintiendo una corriente de adrenalina ante ese jugueteo, volviendo a acelerar la moto como Steve le pedía, y no pudiendo evitar el jadeo al oírle a su novio dar también un pequeño gemido, mientras su mano bajaba un poco más y acariciaba su entrepierna por sobre la ropa.

\- Vas a tener que poner mucho de tu parte para que la moto no se caiga mientras te follo - le dijo a su oído y con una sola mano le quitaba la camiseta- ahora Tony, necesito que te quedes totalmente quieto, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Puedo intentarlo - respondió arqueándose ante su caricias, mientras la moto seguía vibrando suavemente bajo ellos.

De su ropa, Steve sacó su navaja militar y repitió que no se moviera antes de cortar su jeans y luego destrozarlo con la manos.

\- Realmente eres una zorra, no llevas ropa interior - Habían descubierto en ese período de relación que Tony se calentaba cuando le decía cosas sucias mientras lo follaba, y le encantaba - estabas esperando que te follara ¿Verdad? - la visión de Tony sobre esa moto, con su perfecto trasero expuesto para él y con la ropa desgarrada era demasiado, estaba tan duro que dolía.

\- Siempre estoy esperándolo - admitió respingando un poco más el trasero hacia él, teniendo que mantener sus piernas bien abiertas para poder equilibrar la moto mientras se sostenía prácticamente en punta de pies - haces que me ponga tan caliente solo con estar cerca... es absurdo.

\- Es bueno no ser el único, siente como me tienes - se bajó el cierre y sacó su miembro para frotarlo entre las nalgas redondeadas del moreno, ensuciándolo con su presemen. No podría tener ese tipo de sexo con una mujer, quizás su destino siempre fue follar con hombres.

\- ¿Harás que me corra sobre tu perfecta moto nueva? Para que cada vez que subas a ella me recuerdes así... - y el cada vez que lo extrañe, podría revisar las grabaciones de seguridad.

\- Como el hombre pecaminoso que eres - lamió su espalda y se levantó para acomodar el trasero de Tony y dejarlo respingado para el.

Iba a preguntar si estaba listo, pero ya conocía el cuerpo de su novio y como le gustaba ser follado; se presionó contra su entrada, metiendo su erección húmeda por su estrecho cuerpo que parecía haber sido hecho para el.

\- Muévete - Siquiera estaba dejando a Tony acostumbrarse y al parecer estaba encantándole al castaño porque no dejaba de suspirar y gimotear su nombre.

\- No... no puedo - jadeó dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante, sintiendo como su novio lo llenaba deliciosamente, con ese toque justo de dolor al estar siendo tomado sin más preparación que el haber sido follado esa mañana, tardando varios segundos y una nalgada el poder moverse finalmente contra el.

\- Buen chico - felicitó a su amante antes de moverse con fuerza, encontrando los movimientos que el moreno hacía y viendo por sobre su hombro como Tony manchaba el cuero con su presemen. Si bien había pensado en no aceptar el regalo ahora no podría devolverlo, no después de follar tan deliciosamente sobre ella.

\- Más fuerte - pidió entre lloriqueos de placer.

La mejor decisión que había tomado había sido examinarse ambos y estar al fin follando sin preservativo; nada se comparaba a sentir a su novio entrando completamente en él, sintiendo el calor real de su erección abriéndose paso en el, siempre logrando golpear con precisión su próstata en cada fuerte embestida mientras él solo podía mantenerse en la punta de los pies, sosteniendo fuerte la moto para mantenerla en posición, sintiendo la vibración del motor en su erección que no dejaba de frotarse contra él asiento. Steve lo llevaba al más absoluto paraíso sin siquiera esforzarse.

\- Eres insaciable - gimió y se enterró con fuerza en su pequeño cuerpo, siquiera le dio tiempo de recuperarse, volvió a embestir una y otra y otra vez, siquiera él podía controlar sus gemidos.

Tony solo podía gemir casi sin aire, sintiendo cada golpe con una precisión que le sorprendía, estimulando cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta simplemente no poder contenerse y solo siendo necesario el roce del cuero, mezclado con la vibración de la moto y los perfectos movimientos de Steve para correrse con fuerza, manchando todo el estanque de la moto con su corrida y parte del cuero con los últimos espasmos de placer al tener a Steve aún profundo en su interior abriéndose paso firmemente a través de su orgasmo, que siempre lo atrapaba en su interior hasta casi no dejarle mover.

\- Mierda -gruñó más fuerte el rubio y se enterró violentamente una última vez hasta terminar dentro del moreno de tal forma que su corrida escurrió entre sus cuerpos - fue un gran regalo Tony - gimió a su oído antes de marcar su cuello, siquiera su camisa ocultaría ese chupetón.

\- Si... veo que te gusto - Siquiera podía aún cambiar su posición al tener a Steve en su cuerpo perdiendo de a poco dureza entre las últimas palpitaciones de placer de su erección que le arrancaba a él mismo jadeitos - Creo que no puedo mover las piernas, quiero dormir aquí.

\- No puedes dormir aquí - se retiro y todo su semen escurrio de la entrada que aún palpitaba después de tan intenso orgasmo - yo te cargo - apago el motor y luego tomó a su novio en sus brazos adorando que sus pantalones rasgados apenas se sostenían en el - perdón por destruir tus jeans, con lo mucho que me gustaban.

\- Da igual, tengo más - rió levemente. Desde que su relación con Steve había empezado, había perdido la cuenta de cuánta ropa su novio había destruido en arrebatos de excitaciones, aunque este llegaba a todo un nuevo nivel, y de solo recordarlo su erección hacía intentos de despertar - Supongo que ya no estás ebrio.

\- No estaba ebrio, solo un poco alegre - se rió mientras lo cargaba - Aunque me tiemblan un poco las rodillas, pero esos es efecto tuyo, no del alcohol.

\- Me alegra poder hacerte temblar, porque yo mismo no puedo moverme normalmente - rio aún algo narcotizado por las hormonas - mañana tengo una importante reunión y llegaré caminando con un pollito recién salido de su huevo.

\- Nadie podrá decir que a Tony Stark lo follan mal - a pesar de que Tony era mayor era un mimado y el solo fomentaba sus caprichos, como en ese momento que lo dejaba en la cama con suavidad y retiraba las prendas de ropa que aún tenía en el cuerpo para luego enrollarse a él para dormir - descansa.

\- Buenas noches cariño - ronroneó enrollándose cuanto podía en Steve, y en breve estaba profundamente dormido. Solo al día siguiente ambos caerían en cuenta que siquiera habían limpiado la moto.

Mientras se bañaban Steve solo podía reír pícaro al ver la enorme marca que había dejado en el cuello de su amante que estaba acompañada por otras más pequeñas.

\- Tengo que marcharme más temprano, hoy hay prueba en los laboratorios y quiero tener todo resguardado - le dio otro beso al moreno que seguía desayunando - me iré en el lindo regalo que me diste - siquiera quería limpiarla y se sorprendió de lo fetichista que se estaba volviendo.

\- Ojalá la disfrutes y te acuerdes de mi cuando subas - respondió guiñandole un ojo mientras terminas de comer la fruta que Steve insistía que comiera por las mañanas.

Y aunque se hubiera mentalizado a no pensar en Tony no lo hubiera logrado, apenas se sentó y escuchó el rugir del motor su mente voló al encuentro de la noche pasada, en como su Tony gemía y se estremecía entre sus brazos. Llegaría al trabajo empalmado todas las mañanas gracias a ese recuerdo.

Tony también tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento al oír a la moto a lo lejos y de no haber estado apurado por su trabajo, probablemente se habría masturbado rápidamente solo por el recuerdo de la última noche y el aún dolor punzante en su entrada.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad para Steve, algunas personas que vigilar, mientras que Tony solo tuvo algunos minutos de calma antes que llegara Pepper para afinar los detalles de la reunión que tenían para esa tarde, pero de a poco pudo ver su ceño ir frunciéndose y cambiando de expresión.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Estás saliendo con alguien - sentenció la mujer - y dejas que te marque... cuando yo lo hice me regañaste y usaste bufanda por una semana - eso había sido al inicio de su relación y ahora que habían roto su compromiso Tony se paseaba con morados en el cuello como si fueran medallas de guerra - ¿La conozco?

\- No, no realmente - seguramente Pepper lo reconocería como seguridad, y como su amigo en esa cena hace semanas, pero difícilmente recordaría demasiado de él más que su buena educación y evidente atractivo - Es alguien que no tiene nada que ver con nuestras vidas, y no es una chica.

\- ¿Perdón? ¡Cielos Tony! ¿Ahora te dio por ser bicurioso? Eso se deja para la universidad - gruñó Pepper pensando en toda la prensa negativa que eso acarrearía si se descubría su pequeño romance homosexual - ¿Ahora tendré que sacar a hombres de tu casa? ¡Dios mío!

\- No es algo de cualquier hombre Pepper - rodó los ojos como si estuviera ya aburrido de esa charla - solo es Steve quien me gusta, no hay nadie más y no es solo un romance, es mi novio - Eso fue un balde de agua fría para la chica

\- Estás seguro Tony, si es una etapa vas a lastimar a ese chico - recordaba muy bien a ese tal Steve, lo guapo y amable que era, pero sobretodo toda la atención que Tony le prestaba. Estaba celosa, mucho, pero no podía hacer nada... solo esperar que Tony recapacitara y volviera a sus brazos como siempre hacia.

\- Estoy muy seguro - asintió con especial determinación en la voz - Deberías conocerlo...

\- No creo que a tu nuevo novio le guste la idea de pasar tiempo con tu ex y casi esposa - Tony podía ser tan, tan cruel.

\- Steve es... una persona curiosa - respondió pensativo - Si estás interesas le preguntaré antes de hacer algún plan, de todas formas estará seguido por acá o por allá, será inevitable que se crucen.

\- ¿Tony, te das cuenta de lo raro que es todo esto? - suspiró agotada - está bien que tengas a alguien, pero no me pidas que socialicemos... habrá trato cordial, pero solo eso.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - asintió luego de pensarlo un poco - Espero que encuentra pronto a alguien que realmente sea el correcto para ti - después de todo ese tiempo con Steve, le era más que obvio que nunca debería haber dejado sus coqueteos y amistad escalar cuanto lo hizo.

\- Tú eras esa persona Tony - dijo entregándole unos documentos - necesitó que los leas para la tarde, necesitan tu firma - dijo la pelirroja antes de marcharse.

Estaba segura que su relación con Tony se recompondría, lo conocía más que nadie y estaba segura que todo eso no era más que una pataleta por el matrimonio. Tony solo dio una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente. Esperaba que Pepper entendiera pronto que habían muchas más personas por ahí para ella que definitivamente no eran el.

Durante el almuerzo Steve subió a la oficina del moreno, para ir a comer juntos y por primera vez se cruzó con Pepper.

\- Buenos días Srta. Potts, ¿Tony ya se desocupo?

\- Si, debe estar por salir de la sala de reuniones - el era, el era el sujeto que Tony había elegido - sabes, en alguien con la posición de Tony, no es de muy buen gusto que se presente a reuniones importantes con... mordidas y esas cosas; como representante pública de Tony me veo en la necesidad de pedirte que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Pepper sabía de su relación con Tony y ese era el momento para marcar territorio, dejarle saber que no solo estaba de paso en la vida.

\- Si a Tony le molesta me lo dirá - su rostro amable se endureció un poco - además es Tony Stark, hace lo que le plazca y si realmente fuera un problema no hubiera dudado en contratar al mejor maquillador para desaparecer esa marca.

\- Tony no siempre tiene la mente clara cuando está... embobado con alguien - respondió quitándole algo de mérito a lo de ellos - le encantan los juguetes nuevos.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que soy un juguete? Pensé que conocía mejor a Tony - dijo sin tomarse muy a pecho el comentario de la mujer, al parecer el trato amable no sería una opción.

\- Exactamente porque conozco a Tony es porque no tomo nada de esto muy en serio - respondió con un tono inesperadamente déspota.

\- No concuerdo, pero el tiempo dirá - definitivamente no habría buena relación entre ellos.

\- Creo que Tony sabe bien lo que está haciendo con su vida, gracias señorita Potts - la voz inesperadamente seria y cortante de Tony detuvo esa charla, y como dejándole claro un punto a Pepper, atrajo a Steve para un pequeño beso de saludo - vienes por mi para asegurarte que almuerce, ¿Cierto?

\- Ya te estoy haciendo el hábito, no puedo rendirme - pasó los dedos por la marca que había dejado en su cuello - según la señorita Potts no debería dejarte esas marcas.

\- Yo creo que están muy bien - respondió pasando la mano por la marca que sabía estaba ahí - me trae buenos recuerdos después de todo.

\- Igual tiene razón, tienes una imagen que cuidar - solo estaba diciendo eso porque sabía que Tony reafirmaría su gusto por esas mordidas.

\- Dudo mucho que mi imagen se dañara por algo así, los medios me han visto peor - respondió riendo levemente - probablemente solo les sorprenderá que esté con alguien de forma tan seria como para tener una marca - Steve solo sonrió.

\- Yo invito, Bucky se nos unirá - dijo ofreciéndole el brazo - ¿Vamos en la moto?

\- Amo tu nueva moto, no me bajaría de ella, o de ti... o de ti en ella - siguió hablando mientras se alejaba de Pepper despidiéndose con un pequeño gesto de la mano - ¿Tu amigo Bucky ya me acepta más? Después de casi 5 meses espero que si.

\- Si, por eso él fue de la idea - besó su mejilla con cariño y lo arrastró del lugar para ir al estacionamiento.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Bucky se abrazó a Steve y luego saludó a Tony.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Steve, quieres comerte a este hombre?

\- Lo intenta - respondió riendo Tony levemente - Aún está buscando diferentes formas de hacerlo, esto solo fue investigación.

\- Mucha información - hizo cara de asco - Stark se gana mi respeto por poder con un gigante como tú.

\- Doy lo mejor de mí - respondió orgulloso mientras al fin se sentaban y de inmediato comenzaban a atenderlos con especial dedicación.

\- Creo que te has ganado la mano de mi querido hermano - dijo Bucky solemnemente.

\- Yo aún no ganó la aprobación de su ex novia y por la conversación que tuvimos creo que me odia.

\- Da igual - aseguró negando con la cabeza - Happy te quiere, y en cualquier caso, no tengo una familia a la cual debas impresionar, beneficios de salir con un huérfano.

\- Tonto - le dio un empujoncito.

Tony vio por primera vez la dinámica entre él y Bucky, como se volvía más juguetón y molestoso con su mejor amigo, buscando siempre enojar a quien consideraba su hermano mayor.

Tony solo podía sonreír enternecido de ver esa parte más relajada de su novio, como sonreía de forma diferente y aunque sí sentía un poco de celos a momento, logró disfrutar el almuerzo con la dupla de chicos.

\- ¿Y eso? - Al salir Bucky vio cómo se montaba en una hermosa moto.

\- Un regalo para celebrar nuestra creciente relación - respondió Tony con evidente orgullo en la voz - Steve no dejaba de llorar por su moto perdida cada vez que veíamos una.

\- ¡Aaw que lindo! Stevie tiene un Sugar Daddy - dijo molestoso - ¿Los beneficios alcanzan para el mejor amigo? ¡Quiero un auto! - bromeó.

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo fue un regalo - Steve frunció el ceño con algo de miedo de que Tony comenzara a gastar dinero hasta en Bucky.

Claro que habría estado dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Steve lo mataría y prefirió solo dar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, Pepper estará insoportable después de lo de hoy.

\- No se te ocurra Anthony Stark - dijo cuando se colocaba el casco- no vas a gastar más dinero en mi, no eres mi Sugar Daddy.

\- Lo soy un poco - respondió sonriendo como orgulloso de eso, dándose cuenta él mismo de ese detalle en ese momento - pero intentaré disimularlo.

Lo dejó en la oficina, resguardando su seguridad tal como Happy le había pedido que hiciera cuando él no estaba cerca, coronando con beso en la mejilla y luego en sus labios.

\- ¿Nos vemos por la tarde? - No siempre se iban juntos, pero Tony procuraba todos los días al menos despedirse de él como correspondía.

\- Hoy no, tengo cosas que revisar y tú tienes que descansar - pico su mejilla - cenamos juntos y luego cada uno a su casa, Jarvis me avisará si no te vas a dormir temprano.

\- Jarvis es el peor asistente - gruñó asintiendo levemente, y volvió a darle un rápido beso antes de volver a su trabajo, sintiendo como siempre las tardes eternas a la espera de Steve.

Nunca había sido un novio absorbente o necesitado, pero con Steve sentía que no quería alejarse de él nunca y comenzaba a asustarle esa dependencia.

Steve pensó que sería buena idea ir a comer al hospital, su madre estaría feliz de verlos a ambos y ya no disponía del día para visitarla tan a menudo, así que pidieron comida para llevar, todo muy sano y luego el se volvió a las oficinas Stark y Tony a su casa. Estaba sorprendido de lo bien que estaba resultando esa relación que primeramente proyectaba pura dificultades.

De alguna forma, llegaron a un año de relación, Pepper seguía diciendo que no durarían, que no estarían bien y que era una etapa, pero seguían avanzando.

La madre de Steve estaba bajo cuidados intensivos después de la operación con el implante diseñado por Tony y su recuperación iba viento en popa, todo estaba resultando perfecto, se había quitado una preocupación de encima y ahora solo disfrutaba de su relación.

Ese día, Tony tenía trabajo hasta tarde y se había escabullido a su oficina sin importarle que Pepper estuviera entrando y saliendo del lugar a cada momento.

\- Ey... pensé que te irías temprano a tu casa hoy - No se habían podido ver en los últimos 2 o 3 días por todo el trabajo que tenía, pero ahora agradecía que hubiera aparecido por ahí - Aun estoy atrapado con todo esto.

\- Lo se, solo vengo hacerte compañía - besó su cuello - te extraño y a veces pienso que tu ex novia solo quiere tenerte de rehén aquí.

\- También a veces lo pienso - admitió con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Desearía que Pepper hubiera ya dejado todo atrás, especialmente después de que los medios se hubieron enterado de que Tony Stark tenía un novio con el cual se paseaba por ahí más orgulloso que con nadie antes.

\- Pero al menos puedo venir y robarte unos minutos - con facilidad lo tomó para sentarlo en la orilla de su escritorio, acompañado se luego entre sus piernas y justo cuando se acomodaba para hacerle una mamada Pepper entró.

\- Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer - Pepper se quedó a una distancia prudente, con los brazos firmemente cruzados - de hecho, tenemos mucho trabajo hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana.

\- Está bien, de todos modos me quedaré aquí, esperaré a Tony - dijo sin afán de pelear y solo se sentó en el sillón tomando un lápiz para pasar el tiempo dibujando.

\- Estamos tratando temas privados y confidenciales - respondió la pelirroja intentando que se marchara.

\- Pepper, detente - pidió Tony casi cortante y volviendo a tomar las cosas con las que estaba trabajando - Steve se quedará, es el 2do al mando en la seguridad de los laboratorios, creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto.

\- Voy a traerte café - dijo Steve levantándose y dándole espacio a Tony para que hablara con Pepper, se estaba cansando de siempre estar pasiva agresivamente peleando con la pelirroja - no tardó, ¿quiere algo señorita Potts?

Pepper negó con la cabeza casi sin mirarlo, como si realmente no fuera alguien importante y que mereciera más de ella que esa leve negativa.

\- Creo que hemos llegado al tope - Tony habló finalmente cuando Steve se fue - no tiene que gustarte Steve o mi relación, entiendo que no lo haga, pero ya es momento de que te detengas en esta pelea que tienes con él, porque la única que tiene cosas que perder eres tú... si me quieres un poco ¿No se supone que deberías alegrarte de que al fin esté con alguien que me mantiene en calma y lejos de todas esas cosas malas que siempre te han preocupado? Desde que estoy con él siquiera he tenido una resaca... eso debería valerte de algo.

\- Tony, todo este asunto entre ustedes se acabará - dijo con plena convicción - tú volverás a lo de siempre o él se dará cuenta que solo está tonteando. Es un chiquillo, después querrá familia; sus propios hijos y ahí terminará tu romance idílico, solo evitó que te obsesiones más.

\- Creo que lo conozco un poco mejor que tú, y aunque sea joven no es un niño, en lo absoluto... y si ese fuera el caso, es asunto mío al final de cuentas.

\- También es asunto mío, ¿Quién crees que estará contigo cuando eso ocurra? - levantó una ceja - y dejemos eso, tenemos mucho trabajo y tu noviecito volverá pronto a distraernos.

\- Mi noviecito tiene nombre - respondió frunciendo el ceño - es necesario que comiences a llamarlo como corresponde, es Steve.

\- Rogers va a llegar a interrumpir, así que a trabajar - rodó los ojos la mujer corrigiendose que un tono en exceso salamero.

Steve llegó con el café y una dona para su novio para que tuviera ánimos mientras él continuaba garabateando en silencio a un lado. Fue cerca de las 22:45 que finalmente decidió dar por terminado todo.

Antes su trabajo había sido su centro, pero ver a Steve ahí, acompañándolo, esperándolo, había sido un incentivo más que suficiente para irse pronto, en especial al verlo dormitar en el lugar luego de haberse aburrido de estar dibujando y haberse metido en su móvil que apenas se equilibraba en sus manos en esos momentos.

\- Cariño, vamos - llamó removiendolo levemente mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Pepper en su espalda, como juzgando cada una de sus interacciones.

\- ¿Terminaste ya? - se estiró perezosamente y lo atrajo para besarlo lentamente - ¿Que quieres comer?

\- Vamos por hamburguesas, al Burger King qué hay cerca y que tiene servicio de auto - respondió con su mejor sonrisa inocente - me has hecho comer sano por semanas, lo merezco.

Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Tony agitó sus pestañas y simplemente no pudo contra él.

\- Está bien, se lo ganó Sr. Stark - Steve se incorporó y sonrió - ¿Y que premió tendré yo por ser un novio complaciente?

\- ¿Yo no soy premio suficiente? - pregunto como ofendido - pero podría darte de premio... ¿Un pequeño viaje a la costa? Cuando terminen estos días de trabajo, unas vacaciones nos vendrían bien.

\- No pretendía algo monetario - lo atrajo y le susurro al oído todo lo que quería hacerle esa noche, ese sería su premio.

\- Deberíamos irnos pronto - respondió tirando de Steve con el brillo en los ojos.

Adoraba esos momentos en que de alguna forma le hacía ver a Pepper que Steve no estaba con él por quien era y lo que podía conseguir.

\- Primero tienes que comer, no quiero que te desmayes otra vez - sonrió pícaro - vamos - se levantó y miró a la pelirroja - buenas noches Señorita Potts - podría desagradarle esa mujer, pero antes que todo era un caballero y se comportaría.

\- Solo fue una vez - respondió dándole un golpecito y despidiéndose de Pepper con un gesto de la mano - y fue tu culpa por haberme asaltado cuando apenas llegaba del trabajo

\- No lo volveré hacer - se marcharon entre risitas y juegos.

A pesar de Pepper todo parecía perfecto, idílico, de hecho y Tony empezaba a temer que fuera una ilusión, que en cualquier momento todo se arruinaría a pesar de todos decirle que no se preocupara de nada, que Steve era perfecto para el... el problema con Steve es que era simplemente perfecto, para él o para cualquiera que tuviera ojos, así que no dudaba que en cualquier momento todo se pudiera arruinar.

Fue un par de semanas después que el problema se hizo presente, aunque Tony no se enteró de inmediato.

\- Steve, tengo una noticia pero no se si es buena, mala o ambas - fueron las palabras de Bucky en cuanto se vieron esa tarde que habían quedado para tomar una cervezas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó asustado - Dímelo de una vez, odio la incertidumbre.

\- Peggy vuelve al país - dijo sin anestesia luego de unos segundos - viaja mañana, sola.


	12. Doce

Por algunos segundos simplemente no dijo nada, no porque estuviera sin palabras o demasiado impresionado, sino porque no sabía como reaccionar a la noticia.

\- Oh, que bien... bueno, que vuelva no significa nada, ni que nos volvamos a topar y esas cosas.

\- Me dijo específicamente que quería verte - respondió viéndolo preocupado - también a tu madre. Dijo que tenía cosas que hablar contigo, algo importante.

\- No veo el problema, será bueno... cerrar bien las cosas - no creía que esa visita tuviera algo que ver con Peggy queriendo volver con él o algo así - hablaré con Tony.

\- Tu Sugar Daddy va a enloquecer - le advirtió. Quizá Steve no lo había notado pero él había podido ver que Tony era celoso y sumamente inseguro.

\- Le molestara, pero creo que sería peor no decirle - dijo pensativo - tampoco puedo rechazar el pedido de Peggy.

\- Claro que no, no te dejaría en paz si lo hicieras - sonrió con ternura al pensar en su amiga y lo obstinada que podía ser.

Esa noche tenía pensado irse a su departamento, pero quería habla de inmediato con su novio así que a pesar de la hora se escabulló en la cama del moreno.

\- Hey.

\- Hey - Tony sonrió en cuanto se acurrucó contra él - pensé que irías a tu casa hoy.

\- Sí, pero quería hablarte de algo, me enteré hoy - dijo enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del moreno - ¿Recuerdas que te hable de Peggy? Regresa al país y quiere que me reúna con ella.

\- ¿Peggy tu ex novia? - se incorporó un poco para verlo, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño - ¿Por qué quiere reunirse contigo?

\- No lo se, seguramente para hablar de cómo pasaron las cosas - lo atrajo para besarlo - como ella estaba en Londres no hablamos a la cara de nuestra ruptura, creo que eso puede ser.

\- Entiendo - asintió sin saber qué más podría decirle al respecto, pero teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

\- Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero será una reunión y ya - lo atrajo para acurrucarlo nuevamente contra el.

\- Lo se, confió en ti - y quizá eso sería su perdición, nunca había confiado tanto en alguien como en Steve, y si algo pasaba que quebrara esa confianza ciega, sin duda no sabría cómo reaccionar. 

\- Todo saldrá bien - besó su frente y prefirió hablarle de su reunión con Bucky antes de volver a dormir.

Terminaron durmiéndose luego de la charlas o al menos eso intento Tony, pudiendo sólo dormirse a ratos, con todo su insomnio de raíz actuando sobre el.

Steve estaba nervioso y ansioso, hace años que no sabía nada de Peggy, Bucky y el resto de sus amigos sabían de ella, pero él había pedido estar ignorante, era su forma de superarla y ahora todos esos sentimientos que enterró en su pecho se removían peligrosamente.

No tenía idea cuando llegaría Peggy, pero cuando salía del trabajo con Tony recibió un mensaje de la castaña, alzó la mirada enseguida y buscó a su alrededor, ya había llegado y estaba esperándolo afuera. Fue imposible no verla, usaba un vestido rojo y un labial del mismo intenso color. No era la chiquilla con la que había salido, ahora era una hermosa mujer que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por la intensidad de sus recuerdos, de todas las cosas que vivieron y que ambos soñaron.

Tony pudo notar el cambio en la actitud de Steve, como se había puesto alerta de una forma especial, y no tardó el mismo en localizar a la persona que lo había alterado, no pudiendo negar que era una mujer hermosa, irradiaba seguridad y pudo ver en el brillo de sus ojos, que si antes no había tenido intención de recuperar a Steve, ahora sin duda querría hacerlo... no sabía si podía competir contra un primer amor que sabía Steve no había superado nunca de verdad.

\- ¡Peggy! - la llamó con una sonrisa, aunque su mano se apretó a la de Tony, en un intento de buscar fuerza para soportar ese encuentro, esos detalles evidenciaba que aún era poco más que un crío.

Tony se dejó arrastrar por él suavemente, acercándose a la británica cuyo rostro se iluminó al poder abrazar a Steve, que eventualmente tuvo que soltarlo para saludar a la chica.

\- ¡Me sorprendiste! - la tomó en sus brazos con fuerza e incluso giró con ella en un arrebato de felicidad. Al dejarla en el suelo le acomodo el cabello con delicadeza y se quedó viéndola unos segundos, solo admirándola, pero de pronto volvió al presente y sonriendo más, tomó a Tony de la mano para acercarlo - te presento a Anthony Stark, es mi novio - no sabía si su ex novia sabía que había sido de él en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, quería ver su reacción.

\- Algo he escuchado al respecto - respondió ella con una sonrisa amable, pero con el desafío en la mirada. Tony Stark no sería una competencia fácil, sobre todo porque sabía que no dejaría ir a Steve fácilmente - Me alegra que encontraras a alguien, aunque sea alguien muy inesperado.

\- Si, cuáles son las probabilidades de que un genio millonario se enamore de un chico común y corriente - miró a Tony que lucía algo incómodo a pesar de su sonrisa ganadora - creo que algún día va a recapacitar y me mandará lejos.

\- Claro que no - rió negando con la cabeza - Qué clase de tonterías dices, no hay nada de común y corriente en ti, eres excepcional.

\- Excepcionalmente normal - le sonrió y de pronto no supo qué más hacer, como hablarle a Tony y menos como hablarle a Peggy.

\- Quería verte en cuanto llegara - terminó por hablar la chica - Ver si podemos reunirnos con más calma, quizá almorzar uno de estos días - No quería parecer demasiado directa al invitarlo a una salida por la noche, mucho menos con su novio junto a él.

\- ¿Vienes del aeropuerto? Tienes que estar cansada - dijo preocupada - ¿Tienes como irte? Tony y yo podemos llevarte - dijo sin pensar.

\- Claro, podemos - asintió Tony con una sonrisa que se veía mucho más forzosa de lo que él mismo pensaba.

La castaña declinó gentilmente, pero Steve insistió hasta convencerla.

\- ¿Te estás quedando en un hotel? - tenía la sensación de que Peggy solo venía por un tiempo, no que regresaba.

\- No, vuelvo a mi antiguo piso - respondió con una sonrisa amable, pero haciendo que Tony sintiera el nudo en la panza aún más tenso, más aún al ver la mirada preocupada que Steve le dio por sobre su hombro.

\- Se que lo hablaremos en nuestro almuerzo, pero... - miro por el espejo retrovisor a su ex novia - ¿Te trato mal? Porque si lo hizo voy y le rompo la cara - sabía que viajaba sola por lo que había dicho Bucky y al principio pensó quizás solo estaban distanciados, hasta que se dio cuenta que Peggy no estaba usando su anillo.

\- Claro que no, yo misma le habría partido el rostro de ser el caso - respondió ella sin dejar de ver la nunca de Tony que conducía, notando la evidente tensión en sus hombros y pensado que quizá estaba siendo cruel con ese hombre, presentándose descaradamente como una amenaza a su relación que al menos hasta que Steve la había visto, había parecido más que buena.

\- Pues se merecería que se la partan de nuevo - se encogió de hombros - Qué bueno que no haya sido ese el caso, pero ya nos pondremos al día - le dio las indicaciones a Tony, tenía grabado el camino a su casa en su cerebro, sería imposible borrarlo.

Para Tony fue el viaje en auto más incómodo de su vida, completamente en silencio, con la vista fija en el camino frente a él como si de un chofer se tratara, fingiendo no oír nada de su conversación en que recordaban anécdotas del camino que recorrían, riéndose de sí mismo en su interior porque Steve solía decirle que le gustaba esa parte de la ciudad y ahora entendía porque. Se sentía evidentemente desplazado y la única forma en que sabía lidiar con esas emociones era poniendo barreras.

Quizá Pepper tenía razón a fin de cuentas, Steve si era poco más que un crío y la curiosidad tarde o temprano acabaría.

Steve tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, había sido bueno ver a Peggy, saber que estaba bien y que a pesar de haber terminado podían conversar y llevarse bien. Quería verla otra vez, saber de su vida en Londres, seguir teniéndola en su vida. La chica se bajó del auto luego de despedirse con un sonoro beso en el rostro de Steve que dejó la marca de su labial, y con un gesto amable de la mano de Tony, sabiendo que había al menos plantado la semilla de los problemas en ellos.

Avanzaron unos segundos en un pesado silencio, Steve no sabía qué decir de todo eso, sabía que a Tony debía no gustarle la situación, porque a él no le gustaba que Pepper revoloteara alrededor de él.

\- ¿Quieres que te cocine algo o te invito unas hamburguesas? - mejor era ignorar el tema.

\- No tengo hambre - respondió sin siquiera mirarlo - ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte acá? Parecen tener mucho de qué hablar.

\- No, quiero irme contigo y cenar, aunque no quieras... algo ligero - insistió- ya quédare con Peggy para almorzar y ponernos al corriente.

\- Comamos algo que tú quieras entonces - respondió aún con ese tono distante y claramente molesto. Estar celoso lo era tan inusual que no sabía qué hacer con esas emociones. Steve frunció el ceño y contó hasta diez para calmar su molestia.

\- Te prepararé algo ligero, pescado y verduras, ¿está bien?

\- Si, está bien - asintió frotándose un poco la frente - me duele la cabeza, solo quiero llegar a dormir.

\- Te daré esa medicina que te recetó el médico - ahora solo quería acurrucar y consentir a su novio que parecía tan molesto.

Tony tardó un par de días en dejar su enojo pasar, intentando ignorarlo lo más posible hasta que se le olvidara, por supuesto eso solo duro hasta que Steve tuvo su dichoso almuerzo con esa hermosa mujer que era su ex novia.

Peggy pasó por él a la hora de almuerzo luciendo un traje azul y su labial rojo que resaltaba sus labios carnosos y sensuales, fue imposible que no llamara la atención, más de alguno intentó coquetearle mientras esperaba a Steve pero simplemente los ignoro y sonrió cuando vio al rubio que estaba con Tony. En cuanto vio a Peggy le dio un beso rápido al castaño y se apresuró hacia la mujer, ofreciéndole el brazo caballerosamente mientras caminaban.

Stark solo se quedó viéndolos desde su sitio, sintiéndose extrañamente desplazado y ajeno. Nunca había tenido que pelear por atención más que por la atención de su padre, y en ese caso no competía contra otra persona, sino contra su estilo de vida, ahora que si competencia era contra una chica hermosa, simplemente se sentía a ciegas.

Durante el almuerzo comieron mientras la castaña le hablaba de Londres, cómo fue su vida, pero Steve no pudo soportar más sin hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Por que pediste hablar conmigo? Podrías haber vuelto simplemente.

\- Eres importante para mí Steve, más importante que cualquiera y las cosas no quedaron claras entre ambos al separarnos - explico jugando con lo que quedaba de su postre - y pensé mucho tiempo, antes de volver, si no había sido un error dejarte y lo más sensato sería volver a ti.

\- También eres importante para mi Peggy, todo fue muy confuso cuando terminamos... no se, pero ambos continuamos con nuestras vidas y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, creo que podemos ser amigos - le sonrió.

\- Creo que por eso podemos empezar - Siempre había sido muy directa con Steve y eso no iba a cambiar ahora, mucho menos en ese momento que de hecho tenía una gran competencia - es cierto que ambos seguimos con nuestras vidas, pero eso no significa que las cosas no pueda volver a lo que era antes... y puedo ver en tus ojos que la idea no te molesta demasiado - Ahora debía tantear terreno - ¿Cómo es tener a Tony Stark de novio?

Quedó sorprendido ante lo que insinuó la chica, pero se hizo el desentendido y se dedicó a hablar de Tony.

\- Es tan dolorosamente inteligente y carismático - sonrió - además que si uno aprende a leer sus acciones es muy dulce, como un niño caprichoso.

\- Tiene vidas muy diferentes, debe ser extraño - No imaginaba a su querido Steve con alguien como Tony, y no es que tuviera algo malo, pero simplemente no sentía que fuera la persona correcta para su querido rubio.

\- Es diferente, pero no tanto - sonrió al pensar en que estar con él era agradable y acogedor, como estar en casa - el diseño el corazón de mamá, se llevan bien.

\- Vaya, eso debió ser de gran ayuda - Ahora temía que Steve se mantuviera con él por gratitud - ¿No fue extraño? Es un hombre, muy masculino de hecho, aunque también siempre me pareció que tiene maneras muy teatrales y a veces dudaba de si todas sus conquistas eran por coquetería o por esconder algo.

\- Tony no tiene nada que ocultar, es como es y eso me gusta - se encogió de hombros - fue extraño al inicio, porque no sabía que me podían gustar los hombres... pero luego de eso fue muy natural, me gusta mucho.

\- Estoy segura que debe ser una persona fascinante - y eso era algo que lamentaba, estaba seguro que Tony debía ser genial para Steve, veía a su ex novio feliz, pero estaba segura que ella podría hacerlo mucho más feliz.

Conversaron con tranquilidad y sutilmente le preguntó porque había terminado su matrimonio, recalcando lo que había dicho cuando terminó con el, que estaba enamorada y que él inglés que había conocido era el hombre perfecto, y la verdad era que de hecho seguía siendo perfecto, tan perfecto que finalmente parecía algo de mentira y había terminado cansándose de una vida excesivamente calmada, controlada y armada, aceptando que probablemente había sido un error casarse en un arrebato siendo tan joven, solo había tenido 23 años cuando se casara con Daniel, algo encandilaba por la seducción de un hombre mayor que ella.

\- Y eso me preocupa contigo - terminó por decirle la chica - Tony tiene la misma edad de Daniel, y aunque no lo parezca, al final es notorio.

\- Tony es perfecto y en ocasiones se nota que es mayor, en otras yo parezco el adulto responsable - Tony y Peggy eran las únicas personas que lo podían hacer sonreír como un bobo - de verdad me gusta, creo que lo amo.

\- Vaya, esa es una gran declaración - Steve no era la clase de persona que tomaba las cosas a la ligera, a pesar de ser joven, era responsable y cuidadoso con sus decisiones - pues si eres feliz, yo también lo estoy, pero no voy a darme por vencidos - aclaro con esa firmeza y decisión innegable en la voz.

\- ¿Entonces has venido por mi? - preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, estaba más que halagado.

\- No inicialmente - admitió esta vez sin borrar la sonrisa también coqueta del rostro - Realmente pretendía venir solo a aclarar las cosas, disculparme por haber sido tan torpe con todo entre nosotros, pero me basto con verte para que esa idea cambiara y pasará de una disculpa a una recuperación.

\- Yo... también sentí algo - admitió; jamas pudo mentirle a su Peggy - pero estoy con Tony y me hace muy feliz, solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad.

\- Puedo aceptarla como un adelanto - hablaba como si tuviera la absoluta certeza de que volverían a estar juntos, era lo que correspondía en su mente, como siempre debió haber sido, y siquiera Tony Stark con su inteligencia y dinero podría impedírselo - Será mejor que volvamos, tu novio debe estar de los nervios.

\- Está muy molesto conmigo y me encanta - confesó, siempre era él quien estaba celando a Tony de Pepper o de las tantas modelos y ahora también masculinos, que se le acercaban a coquetearle descaradamente.

\- Ese es un juego peligroso, debería tener cuidado - Siempre había habido algo de amistad entre ellos y no podía evitar aconsejarle aunque también quisiera recuperarlo - Ve a dejarme a mi taxi y después vuelve con tu novio, quizá deberías llevar una golosina contigo también, podría ayudarte.

\- Una excelente idea, sigues siendo una chica lista - le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego pasó a la tienda de donas favoritas de su novio para comprar la más obscena de ellas.

Tony no había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada durante todo el día, pensando primero en que Steve iría a comer con esa mujer, y luego preguntándose que estarían hablando, que diría ella para hacerlo volver a su lado, porque estaba absolutamente seguro que venía a recuperarlo. 

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo? - hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonar mordaz cuando lo vio entrando a su oficina con su eterno rostro de niño bueno.

\- Bien, hablamos mucho - se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en la sien mientras dejaba la dona en su escritorio - un dulce para que no estes tan molesto conmigo - le dio un empujoncito con su cabeza, como un perrito buscando un mimo.

\- No estoy molesto - y era cierto, lo que sentía era diferente a un simple enojo.

\- Se que no es enojo, pero se la situación no te gusta y lo entiendo - se sentó en sus piernas - solo hablamos y se disculpó por cómo habían terminado las cosas y eso.

\- ¿Solo eso? - pregunto sin creerlo del todo, pero tampoco siendo del todo capaz de mantenerse lejos de él.

\- Quiere que nos sigamos viendo, ser amigos y eso - no podía decirle lo que pretendía Peggy, ahí si su novio tendría motivos para estar celoso y si era honesto él quería seguir viendo a la castaña. 

\- Ya veo - asintió sin saber que decirle realmente - por los viejos tiempos supongo - No confiaba en nada de eso, pero tampoco podría prohibirle ver a su amiga.

\- Si, además éramos buen trio con Buck... ella era más atrevida y nosotros seguíamos sus locuras - sonrió de todas las veces que la mujer había terminado en peleas con sujetos abusivos o persiguiendo a ladronzuelos en alguna fiesta y ellos tras ella cuidándola, aunque no lo necesitaba; tenían muchas historias - es viernes, ¿Salgamos hoy?

\- Si, vamos a beber algo por ahí - de todas formas hace mucho no se tomaba una copa a conciencia - Podemos ir al cine antes.

\- Si, ahora que Pepper te libero un poco -dijo con un poco de molestia en la voz - yo invito el cine, tú los tragos - dejó un beso en sus labios - tengo que volver a trabajar, mi jefe es muy estricto.

\- Eso he oído - sonrió levemente, dejándole ir, pero sin poder dejar de pensar en todo eso, en el riesgo que era Peggy en esos momentos. Siempre había estado seguro de Steve, pero nunca lo había visto mirar a alguien como miraba a Peggy.

Se dedicó a cortejar a Tony esa noche, que supiera que era el hombrecito más guapo del mundo, intentando toda la noche darle algo de seguridad, hasta que fue entrada la noche e iba ya de regreso a casa, afortunadamente con Happy conduciendo, pues por segunda vez Steve se sentía mareado por tanto alcohol y se recargaba en Tony buscando mimos; desde la llegada de Peggy que su novio ya no estaba tan cariñoso.

\- ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Rogers? - No habría podido ignorarlo ni aunque lo quisiera, no cuando actuaba de esa forma tan adorable buscando su atención, terminando por atraerlo para un beso profundo.

\- ¿Cómo cree Sr. Stark? Eso estaría muy fuera de lugar - deslizo sus manos por sus piernas firmes y después por su pecho plano.

\- Creo que podríamos dejarlo pasar por esta vez, no parece tan indebido - respondió jugando con el - quiza hasta ganas un ascenso - agregó entre risillas, mientras iba dejando besos por su cuello y sus manos encontraban el camino por debajo de su camiseta hasta sus pezones ya levemente erguidos.

\- No me seduce un ascenso, sino ser su amante secreto, Sr. Stark - siempre tenían ese tipo de juegos, donde aprovechan la posición de superioridad de Tony - prometo no decir nada.

\- Eso te daría mucho poder, ¿Crees estar a la altura? - Lo atrajo por la nuca para guiar sus moviéndose, haciendo que le besara por el cuello y cuando dejaba su camisa ver de la línea de su clavícula.

\- Eso tiene que decidirlo usted - su mano se deslizó con seguridad hasta su entrepierna, tomándolo con firmeza - ¿Cree que puedo ser un amante a la altura de Tony Stark?

\- Creo que tienes el potencial - asintió apenas en un jadeo, mientras daba un golpecito al asiento de su chófer/guardaespaldas, para que se apresurara, de otra forma terminaría nuevamente siendo follado en el estrecho espacio del auto y estaba seguro que era algo que ni su espalda ni Happy querían repetir.

\- ¿Solo potencial? - abrió solo el cierre de su pantalón y tomó el miembro de Tony - ¿Que puedo hacer para demostrarle que no soy solo potencial? - se frotó contra su pierna.

Peggy había estado, desde que llegó a Estados Unidos, metida en su cabeza, pero ahora solo pensaba en Tony, en su perfecto Tony.

\- Vas por buen camino - ronroneo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciendo su cuello para besar y marcar cuanto quisiera, mientras sentía el auto dar una pequeña sacudida por la desconcentración de Happy.

Steve sonrió y descendió hasta su erección sin llegar a tocarla.

\- ¿Debería esperar a llegar a su casa? No creo que sea lo más adecuado hacerle una mamada en el auto - los tragos demás en el cuerpo lo tenían así, desvergonzado por todo lo que Happy, su compañero de trabajo, estaba escuchado.

\- La casa aún está lejos - Ya estaba en esa sintonía, no iba a detenerse ahora, y como corroborando sus palabras, lo tomó fuerte del cabello para hacerlo ir a su erección, sonriendo satisfecho al oír el gemidito de placer al ser "forzado" de esa forma.

Trato de acomodarse, pero Tony lo mantenía en esa posición así que tuvo que someterse y succionar con ganas su erección, masajeando la base con una mano mientras la otra apretaba una de sus nalgas, apretando y separando.

\- Quiero follarlo señor Stark.

\- Eso sí tendrá que ser en casa - respondió apenas con un hilo de voz, sintiendo a Happy acelerar, como queriendo escapar de eso, mientras él solo movía las caderas contra esa perfecta boca.

\- Pero quiero ahora - dijo caprichoso, metiendo la mano bajo su ropa interior para jugar con su entrada - Tú también quieres ahora.

\- Siempre quiero, lo sabes - separando casi involuntariamente las piernas para el. En momentos como ese odiaba que su casa estuviera tan malditamente lejos.

Y como tanto le gustaba, no importó que dijera, Steve ya estaba moviéndolo, acomodándolo con ridícula facilidad y moviendo sus pantalones apenas lo necesario.

\- Y querías esperar - se rió a su oído mientras frotaba la punta contra su entrada - abres las piernas tan fácil Tony - gimió al entrar a su cuerpo.

\- Mierda - ronroneo de gusto arqueando su espalda, sintiendo entrar en él con demasiada facilidad, atrapándolo inmediatamente con sus piernas para hacerle ir incluso más dentro en su cuerpo, y gimiendo más alto en el estrecho espacio del auto.

Fue rápido y duro, la antesala a lo que vendría en casa, aunque Steve no buscó terminar, eso lo haría cuando estuvieran cómodos , donde podría sentir por todo el tiempo que desea su cuerpo húmedo envolviendolo, pero sí hizo de Tony un desastre, que solo podía gemir y arañar los elegantes asientos del auto hasta correrse casi contra su rostro por la posición en que Steve lo mantuvo.

Tendría que darle un magnífico regalo a Happy.


	13. Trece

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Happy siquiera pudo mirarlos cuando se despidió para irse rápido de ahí y él prefirió centrarse en Steve, recordarle porque eran tan buenos juntos, que solo con él podría ser todo lo salvaje que deseara, o todo lo dulce. No dejaba de estar preocupado por su ex novia, y como consecuencia, se empeño en hacerlo terminar una y otra vez esa noche.

Por la mañana Steve estaba agotado, siquiera en la escuela se sintió tan destruido, pero Anthony Stark era un amante exigente, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y a pesar de que tenía surcos ensangrentados en la espalda y todo su cuerpo dolía, estaba feliz. Se levantó desnudo a preparar el desayuno mientras tarareaba una de las tantas canciones que Tony siempre cantaba y que ahora eran sus favoritas.

Al castaño esa noche lo había dejado sintiéndose más seguro de sí mismo. Sabía, con certeza absoluta que nadie podría hacer vibrar a Steve como él, y sabía que debía dar la pelea, por lo que en ese momento decidió que en lugar de dejar que su emociones lo alejaran, haría todo lo contrario.

El fin de semana Steve estuvo mimoso, buscando enredarse en su amante, pero el lunes Peggy hizo su aparición nuevamente, aunque con Bucky para salir en grupo, con Tony incluido. Al principio no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero también sabía que no podía simplemente dejar a Steve en garras de Peggy toda una noche, aceptando esa salida a beber y bailar, Peggy había insistido especialmente en esa parte. Al parecer compartían con Steve el gusto por bailar.

Bailo con Tony e incluso con Bucky, pero luego Peggy se colgó de su brazo para arrastrarlo a la pista.

Justo cuando la música cambiaba a algo más lento. Steve se tensó y buscó a Tony con la mirada como disculpándose.

\- ¡Hey! No estás haciendo nada malo - se burló la mujer pegándose más a su cuerpo.

\- Disfruta - agregó Bucky guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Tony frunciera un poco el ceño al oírle.

\- ¿Qué clase de ayuda estás dándome? - gruñó finalmente al ver que el otro chico no hacía más que alentar esa repentina cercanía de Steve y Peggy. Era horrible ver que de hecho se veían perfectos juntos, mientras con él se veían como dos personas de mundos diferentes que nadie sabía bien cómo habían acabado juntos - pensaba que estabas de mi lado.

\- No me culpes, me agradas y se que haces feliz a Steve - miro a su amigo bailando y ahora riendo de algo que la morena decía - pero míralos, han pasado años separados y solo bastó que se vieran para que recuperaran esa química - suspiró - disfruta lo que te queda de tiempo con él - le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Aún cuando estaba divirtiéndose con la castaña sus ojos se desviaron hacia su novio que hablaba muy concentrado con Bucky y frunció en ceño.

Luego de eso solo quiso marcharse. Bucky tenía razón, la química y atracción que esos dos chicos tenían era innegable, sospechaba que estaba empezando a vivir un tiempo prestado con su querido Steve y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. El rubio era la única persona con quien realmente se había permitido ser el mismo, siquiera Pepper en todos los años de su relación había conocido facetas de él que si pertenecían a Steve, despojarse de eso sería lo más difícil que tuviera que hacer en su vida adulta, y dudaba poder volver a ser así de honesto con alguien, volver a involucrarse con alguien de forma seria.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso no dejaba de beber una tras otra de sus copas y sentir la mirada de Bucky en él a ratos, como si recién en ese momento yo hubiera tomado el peso de las cosas que había dicho.

\- Voy al baño - avisó antes de que el amigo de Steve pudiera decir alguna nueva verdad demoledora, y aprovechando que su aún novio está ocupado riendo en brazos de Peggy, el solo se marchó del lugar, seguramente tardaría un poco en notar que se había ido, y luego lo buscaría para disculparse por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo solo, y él aceptaría la disculpa sin pensar demás en ello.

Terminaron de bailar y se fueron a la mesa, enseguida preguntó por Tony, quedándose tranquilo al oír que estaba en el baño. Pidieron una ronda de tragos más, Peggy desafiándolos a competir con ella y entre risas aceptaron, cuando llegó la Segunda ronda Steve se levantó.

\- Ya tardó mucho, iré a buscarlo - dijo simplemente y caminó hasta el baño, al no encontrarlo recorrió el lugar para luego salir y llamarlo, estaba preocupado.

Había estado cronometrado cuanto tardaba en darse cuenta que realmente no estaba. Había incluso alcanzado a conducir a su casa, ebrio, antes de que Steve lo llamara.

\- Estoy bien - le dijo en cuanto contestó - me vine a casa, no quería seguir haciendo mal tercio - estaba tan celoso, tan molesto que solo pudo servirse otro vaso de whisky y sentarse en la sala mientras oía a Steve del otro lado del teléfono.

Siquiera se despidió de sus amigos, tomó el primer taxi que encontró y aunque la carrera le costó una fortuna llegó a casa de Tony luciendo molesto.

\- Casi me matas del susto - le apartó el whisky.

\- He vivido perfectamente por más de 30 años así, no tienes de qué preocuparte - aseguró poniéndose en pie con ese aire indiferente que lograba poner con facilidad cuando quería protegerse de algo - no debiste molestarte en venir, aún queda mucha noche para que te diviertas con tus... amigos.

\- Me hubiese divertido si tú te hubieras quedado - cuando Tony se mostraba frío lo descolocó y solo podía fruncir el ceño - ¿Por qué te fuiste y como es que tomaste taxi tan rápido?, a mi me costó encontrar uno.

\- No tomé taxi, no iba a dejar mi auto allá - respondió como si fuera obvio, y volvía a rodear a su novio para llegar a bar y esta vez servir dos vasos de whisky. Si Steve no se iría, entonces podía al menos quedarse a beber con el - conduje hasta aquí.

\- ¿Acaso te quieres matar? - lo apartó de su trago y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos - ¡Contéstame! Tan poco te importa tu bienestar que conduces ebrio un deportivo y estoy más que seguro que a exceso de velocidad.

\- Claro que me importa - era mentira - pero no es nada que no haya hecho ya antes, no es para hacer una exageración de eso, llegue sano y salvo, y estoy seguro que rebase el límite una o dos veces, no más que eso - tenía la tonta certeza de que Steve pronto se iría de su lado, y sin poder sacudirse eso de la mente, no lograba preocuparse demasiado por nada.

\- No más Tony, odio cuando actúas como si tu vida no importara - tomo su mano y lo miró con ojos tristes aunque intentaba estar molesto - ¿Por qué te fuiste? Creí que estabas en el baño y pedimos una ronda de tragos, cuando ya comencé a preocuparme te busque por todo el lugar antes - lo atrajo hacia él - quería terminar la noche bailando con mi chico.

\- Estabas muy feliz bailando con Margaret - respondió dejándose atraer, y siquiera peleando contra el abrazo, rodeándolo con los brazos por la cintura. No le importaba dejar ver que estaba celoso, quizá de esa forma conseguiría que Steve actuara diferente - imaginé que no notarías si me marchaba, porque estabas muy a gusto viendo sus enormes pechos y con tus manos en su diminuta cintura.

\- Yo no estaba viendo sus pechos - dijo sonrojándose y siendo completamente honesto. Peggy era una mujer hermosa, pero nunca se centraba en sus atributos femeninos, al menos ahora no se centraba en eso - y si, estaba divertido bailando con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que no estuviera pendiente de ti y de cómo te secreteabas con Bucky - recordó lo celoso que se había sentido de ver a su novio hablar tan cerca de su mejor amigo.

\- Bucky... - respondió frunciendo el ceño - ya no se si me agrada tanto como antes a decir verdad, no estábamos secreteandonos, solo estaba diciéndome lo perfecta que Peggy es para ti - respondió apretándose un poco más contra el. Sabía que Steve estaba confundido, aun cuando probablemente ni el sabia que lo estaba aún.

\- ¿Que dijo que? - gruñó verdaderamente furioso con su amigo - eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar - ahora entendía porque se marchó, no solo fueron celos, sino que sentía que no tenía nadie de su lado - perdón por no haber estado ahí - besó sus mejillas - pero eso no te da derecho a poner en peligro tu seguridad, nunca más manejes ebrio, nunca.

\- Lo siento, solo quería irme pronto - terminó por admitir, apoyando el rostro contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápido, probablemente por la preocupación y el enojo - si me quedara esperando un taxi, ibas a terminar apareciendo, discutiríamos en la calle y sería demasiado dramático, prefería ahorrarnos el mal rato a ambos.

\- Hubiera preferido eso, todo el drama y pegarle a Bucky en la nariz por lo que dijo - lo sentó en sus piernas - se que Peggy te preocupa, pero estoy contigo, no salí con nadie en serio después de mi relación con ella, solo tú has hecho que me sienta seguro... te amo.

Tony solo pudo apretar los párpados ante sus palabras. Había deseado que Steve no dijera eso, porque él se sentía de la misma forma y ahora no podía solo callarse al respecto, pero sabía que eso también haría mucho más difícil el proceso del eventual rompimiento que sabía se avecinaba.

\- También yo te amo...

\- No pareces feliz de saberlo - soltó una pequeña risita y tomó su mentón para besarlo - te amo Tony.

\- Estoy feliz - respondió cambiando su semblante, no quería que pensara que no estaba tomando en serio su confesión - hace tiempo quería oírlo, me asustaba ser el primero en decirlo. 

\- A mi también, tú eres el que debe guiarme en estas cosas, yo soy el crío - lo abrazo fuerte - ¿De verdad estás feliz?

\- Tu eres el que había sentido amor antes, tienes mas experiencia que yo en esto - respondió acariciando su rostro - estoy feliz, es bueno saber que no estoy en esto solo, es mucho menos atemorizante.

No dijo nada, solo lo abrazo fuerte. No sabía que pasaría entre ellos ahora con la tensión que generaba Peggy, pero no quería perder a Tony.

Como siempre, la tensión había llegado y se había ido, sabía que siempre sería así, y quizá ese era el problema, les faltaba un gran escándalo, una gran pelea que pusiera un final a toda la situación, pero simplemente no llegaban a ese punto de tensión máxima.

A pesar de las insinuaciones de Tony, no quiso tener sexo, solo se dedicó a besarlo hasta que el moreno se durmió, la mañana siguiente fue otro tema y despertó a su novio con una lenta y tortuosa mamada.

Tony disfrutaba esos momentos en que se olvidaba de su propia tensión y podía ser solo un manojo de gemidos y ruegos a su novio que en todo ese tiempo había aprendido mejor que nadie a complacerlo. Así que finalmente el día comenzó sin rastros de su anterior preocupación, aunque sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo, no si Peggy seguía en pie de guerra, como era obvio.

Virginia Potts no era estúpida y notó la tensión entre la pareja, tomó aquello como su momento de atacar, de estar más presente para Tony, de demostrar que el resto podía irse a la mierda, pero ella seguiría a su lado.

Tony también había notado esa cercanía de Pepper, como se dedicaba a ser la perfecta asistente y amiga que en un principio lo había cautivado, pero aunque muchas cosas le parecían adorables, otras tantas lo ponían incomodo, y supo que Steve realmente lo había cambiado, pues en otro momento habría saltado ante la posibilidad de un romance, pero ahora no tenía la motivación para eso.

Peggy también había notado que estaba consiguiendo algo, Steve estaba siempre pendiente de ella, hablaban a diario ya fuera por mensaje o por teléfono, coqueteaban en cada oportunidad, y también había notado que cada vez menos hablaba de Tony, la tensión estaba en la relación y esa era sin duda una oportunidad de oro.

Steve   
_Tony trabaja hasta tarde hoy... ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a cenar...?_

No supo porque envió ese mensaje, estaba seguro que algo pasaría estando ambos solos, ya en más de una ocasión la morena le había robados besos, aunque en la última ocasión no se apartó tan rápido como las primeras y había disfrutado de la adrenalina del momento, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero no se detuvo.

Peggy   
_Suena perfecto, ¿Tu novio no se molestara?_

Steve estaba cediendo a ella, estaba tomando pequeñas iniciativas que le decían estaba haciendo que lo recuperara, ya era solo cosa de tiempo.

Steve  
 _Ya le avise. No tendría porqué enojarse, es solo una cena con una amiga_

Se sentía horrible, pero al mismo tiempo era una prueba a su mismo.

Bastó eso para que Peggy se pusiera manos a la obra, buscando sus mejores ropas, todo aquello que resaltará lo que alguna vez le había gustado a Steve en ella.

Tony había leído el mensaje de Steve diciéndole que comería con Peggy esa noche, y aunque solo era eso, sin sospechas ni explicaciones extras que pudieran hacerle sospechar, supo que era el fin de ellos, así de abrupto como había empezado, iba a terminar.

Seguramente pasaría la noche con ella, y luego de eso, no podría volver a verlo de la misma forma, no iba a poder seguir con alguien que quería estar con alguien más.

Steve ordenó comida china y buscó un par de películas en netflix, repitiendose una y otra vez que eso solo era una comida de amigos, que nada pasaría, aún cuando los 3 involucrados sabían que eso era una mentira, eso no era solo una comida con una amiga y no sería solo una película.

Peggy llevo un delicioso vino que acompañara a la cena, usando un vestido que acentuaba su hermosa y femenina silueta.

\- Hola cariño - dejó un beso prácticamente en sus labios al saludarlo, tal como había estado haciendo en cada oportunidad que tenía y que Steve nunca le reprochaba. Podía ver que el rubio también se había arreglado un poco más, ambos sabían que era una cita, aunque Steve nunca lo diría de esa forma mientras aún tuviera una relación con Tony.

\- ¿Estas bien Tony?, pareces distraído - Pepper no tenía porqué estar ahí ese día, el trabajo pendiente tenía que ver principalmente con cosas mecánicas que tenía que revisar en sus planos, nada administrativo, pero de todas formas había preferido quedarse con el.

\- Estoy bien - respondió luego de unos segundos de tardar en comprender que le decía - solo pienso en como siempre terminas teniendo la razón, es muy molesto y muy atractivo a la vez.

\- Es porque te conozco - sonrió suavemente la pelirroja y se acercó a él apartando su whisky, la botella estaba casi vacía - ¿Quieres contarme que está sucediendo? - se sentó sobre el escritorio

Por otro lado Steve le servía otra copa de vino a la castaña y pasaban al sillón, con toda la confianza del mundo ella se había quitado los zapatos para acurrucarse en el sillón y darle golpecitos con sus delicados pies cuando molestaba al rubio.

Hace unos días había ido a ver a Sarah, estaba mucho más repuesta y se mostró feliz de verla, pero al momento de insinuar su intención de estar con Steve le sonrió con lástima diciéndole que Steve no volvería con ella y había estado asustada, Sarah como todas las madres, conocía a su hijo, pero en ese momento Steve demostraba otra cosa. Dejó su copa de lado y se acurrucó junto el rubio

\- Quién hubiera imaginado que ese niño flacucho al que le robe su primer beso se convertiría en un hombre alto y fuerte - sonrió con cariño.

Steve también sonrió y cobijó a la mujer en sus brazos, recordando los viejos tiempos.

\- Ha pasado mucho de eso - suspiro - incluso un matrimonio.

\- Ambos hemos cometido algunos errores, lo bueno es que estamos a tiempo de enmendarlos, antes de que haya otro matrimonio - bromeó insinuando que la relación que Steve llevaba en ese momento estaba siendo un error que aún podían frenar, y sabiendo lo protector que podía ser, impidió que le respondiera algo, tomándolo del mentón como cuando habían sido niños y robándome esta vez un verdadero beso, demandante y dominante como solo ella podía ser, sonriendo dentro del beso al sentir a Steve respondiendo con igual intensidad.

\- No es nada - tampoco quería verbalizar lo que sentía y terminar como un despojo lagrimeante - solo es Steve, está en una cita con su ex novia, así que supongo que tenías razón, es un crío, solo sería una etapa, tarde o temprano llegaría a su fin.

\- Oh Tony... - suspiró con falsa tristeza y pasó de estar sentada en el escritorio a estar en sus piernas para luego abrazarlo - lo siento cielo - lo abrazo más fuerte y acarició su cabello como si fuera un niño.

Las cosas con Peggy fueron escalando sin darse cuenta, contestaba a sus avances por inercia, sólo cuando la mano de la chica se deslizó por su pecho hasta su pantalón para tratar de quitar el cinturón fue que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de que siquiera estaba caliente.

\- Peggy... no - detuvo su mano y la quitó con delicadeza - lamentó haberte dado falsas esperanzas, pero... - la miró a los ojos y con determinación continuó - no quiero volver contigo -apretó su mano con cariño - es cierto que me confundes, ¿Y como no? Fuiste mi primer amor, la chica más guapa del mundo... pero lo que siento por ti es solo eso, un recuerdo de todo lo lindo que tuvimos - apoyó su frente con la de ella - yo... ya encontré a alguien, a alguien maravilloso y lo amo, de verdad lo lamento.

Había tenido esperanzas al sentir los avances de Steve, la forma en que acariciaba su cuerpo, que aunque era algo tímido, había avanzado, pero ciertamente no había sentido mucha reacción en el cuerpo del rubio y eso era inusual, por lo que cuando finalmente la apartó, solo pudo darle una sonrisa. Finalmente se había equivocado y había perdido su oportunidad.

\- Todo está bien - aseguró ella arreglándose un poco el cabello que se le había despeinado - admitió que tengo muchos celos de Tony, siempre pensé que volvería y estarías esperándome pero creo que he sido muy egolatra al creerlo. Estoy feliz por ti, después de todo, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

\- Siempre serás mi chica Peggy, la única a la que quise - besó su mejilla antes de ponerse de pie - puedes quedarte esta noche, es muy tarde para que regreses a casa.

Buscó su chaqueta y limpio los resto de labial de su cara, tenía que ir donde Tony y disculparse por todo lo que había hecho. Se montó en la moto, sonriendo al recordar cómo habían estado en ella y aceleró en dirección a la torre Stark

Había dejado a Pepper avanzar, jugar sus piezas hasta tenerla a horcajadas en sus piernas comiéndole la boca con toda su concentración. Pepper era terreno seguro, eso a lo que siempre podía volver y de haber estado siquiera un poco caliente ya habría estado tirándosela sobre su escritorio como muchas otras veces había hecho, pero aunque lo intentaba su mente no se quitaba del todo que Steve estaba con alguien más y él estaba intentando forzar un olvido adelantado al estar así con su ex prometida.

Siquiera puso atención cuando Jarvis le anunció que Steve había llegado al edificio, sólo abandonó los labios de Pepper cuando oyó su nombre en la voz siempre conocida de su aún novio. Lo analizo de pies a cabeza en segundos y quizá para una persona normal habría estado todo bien, pero él reconocía la más mínima variación en sus labios irritados por besos y el brillo extraño en sus ojos.

No sabía si estaba ahí para cortar con él o que, pero por alguna razón no parecía molesto por haberlo encontrado de esa forma con Pepper, que mantenía las manos firmes en sus hombros, manteniéndolo quieto en su sillón.

\- Vamos a casa, al parecer ya terminaste de trabajar - dijo tranquilamente, apoyado contra la puerta, ignorando cómo las manos de Tony estaban debajo de la falsa de la pelirroja.

Balbuceo un poco sin saber bien qué estaba pasando. Definitivamente estaba demasiado ebrio para eso. Tuvo que levantarse sosteniendo a Pepper para dejarla sobre el escritorio pues de otra forma sabía que no iba a moverse, y como en pilotos automáticos trastabilló hasta Steve.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - No pudo contener la pregunta, manteniendo un poco de distancia de su novio, en parte porque no sentía correcto acercarse cuando había estado tonteando con Pepper, y sobre todo porque sabía que Steve había estado igual, o quizás más avanzado con Peggy.

\- Vine porque es aquí donde debo estar, en ningún otro lugar - se encogió de hombros - ¿Y tú que me dices? ¿Te quieres quedar aquí - dijo mirando a Pepper - o te vienes conmigo?


	14. Catorce

\- No quiero ni una de las dos opciones - respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor. Estaba determinado en su decisión de dejar ir a Steve para que estuviera con quien realmente quería - No tienes responsabilidad alguna conmigo, ni gratitud por tu madre o el empleo, ni por la relación que hemos tenido, no hay nada por lo cual tengas que forzarte a estar conmigo... no soy el tipo de persona que necesita obligar a alguien a estar a mi lado - ese era el momento, no había otro - quiero que terminemos esto... definitivamente creo que llegamos al punto final de la aventura, y prefiero terminar antes de que se vuelva más difícil hacerlo - solo estaba escupiendo un discurso que se había aprendido en esos días, sin tomar muy en cuenta que de hecho Steve había ido a buscarlo.

\- No quiero y no voy a dejar que termines conmigo - camino tras el moreno, ambos ignorando a la pelirroja que estaba a medio desvestir en el escritorio - Nos vamos a casa y terminemos con todo esto - dijo frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que lo atraía contra el- no vamos a terminar, Tony.

\- Porque no me dejas hacer esto por ti... - protestó con ese tono evidentemente alcoholizado en la voz y el olor a whisky impregnando su aliento - la única vez en mi vida que no estoy siendo egoísta... Peggy es perfecta para ti, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, Bucky lo sabe... apuesto que Sarah también debe pensarlo, el maldito mundo los ve y debe notar lo hermosamente bien que se ven juntos... ella es la persona para ti, no yo, nunca he sido yo... nunca voy a ser yo, eres demasiado para mi, siempre lo he sabido y estaba aprovechándome de mi suerte. - Steve lo tomó de las mejillas y lo calló con un beso.

\- Estoy aquí Tony. Podría estar en casa aún besándome con Peggy, pero no, estoy aquí contigo, es lo que elijo - volvió a besarlo - te elijo a ti, siempre fue así... pero soy un estúpido que no se daba cuenta. ¿Me perdonas?

\- Vamos a casa - terminó por decir frotándose un poco la frente en un gesto que delataba lo ansioso que se sentía con todo eso - necesito estar menos ebrio para todo esto...

\- Vamos en moto, el aire fresco ayudará - sin mediar palabra lo tomo con facilidad y lo cargó en su hombro.

\- ¿Acaso soy un cargamento? - preguntó riendo levemente, pero sin moverse más de lo necesario, lo último que quería era terminar vomitando la espalda de Steve.

\- Mi pequeño cargamento - se restregó a él mientras caminaba. Al llegar al estacionamiento le puso su casco a Tony y lo obligó a aferrarse con fuerza y condujo rápido a casa, tenían que arreglar todo ese caos.

No supo cómo logró sobrevivir al paseo en moto hasta su casa, normalmente luego de casi una botella de whisky tendría que haber estado durmiendo pero habían llegado y para bien o para mal, estaba mucho más sobrio, suficientemente sobrio para poder hablar, y para terminar de espabilar, Steve le sirvió una taza de café cargado y se sentó frente a él.

\- Bese a Peggy, un beso de verdad... no como los que me ha estado robando y yo haciéndome el caballero educado la apartaba, fue un beso caliente y húmedo, con ella sobre mi... restregándose y no sentí nada - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ya no queda nada del amor que le tenía a mi primera novia, y he sido un estupido por que deje la nostalgia de mi relación con ella se interpusiera en nuestra relación.

Solo lo escucho sin saber muy bien qué decirle, o qué pensar al respecto, procesando sus palabras entre sorbos de café.

\- No dormiste con ella entonces... - no era una pregunta, podía ver en sus ojos que la culpa no llegaba a eso - no fue muy diferente a como me viste con Pepper, ¿No?

\- Creo que un poco menos - frunció el ceño - pero entiendo lo que pasó con Potts, prácticamente te lance a sus brazos... de verdad lo siento, otra vez te demuestro que soy un niño aún.

\- Debo admitir que tampoco estaba sintiendo nada... - probablemente siquiera iba a recordarlo mucho más a la mañana siguiente - de haber estado menos ebrio, seguramente no habría ocurrido nada de eso, Pepper sabe manipular muy bien mi vulnerabilidad después de tantos años acompañandome.

\- Peggy también hace eso - soltó una sonrisita - creo... que admiro mucho a Margaret, y que siempre la voy a querer. Yo era un mocoso escuálido y ella la chica más linda de la escuela y mayor, fue ella quien me robó mi primer beso, aún cuando era en niño más bajito y debilucho ella se fijó en mí y era tan valiente siempre, creo que por eso estaba tan encandilado - jugaba nervioso con sus manos, esperando que Tony entendiera y lo perdonara - por todas esas cosas que significó en mi pasado, pero eso ya no tiene cabida en mi futuro.

\- No entiendo... - respondió apoyando la frente en la mesa - realmente creo que es mucho mejor para ti que yo... ¿Qué ves tan bueno en mi para renunciar a ella y quedarte conmigo?, Soy un desastre...

\- Todos somos un desastre de vez en cuando - le dio un beso en la mejilla - y eres perfecto para mi, perfecto para consentir y besar. ¿Cómo te convenzo de que es así?

\- Dame tiempo - respondió terminando por atraerlo para abrazarse a su pecho, refugiándose levemente en el - y dile a Bucky que es un idiota, también tendrá que ganarse mi perdón.

\- Lo golpee en la nariz y lo golpeare nuevamente solo para que tú lo presencies - tomo su mano - vamos a la cama, la cabeza te tiene que estar matando.

\- No aún, mañana será otra historia - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de culpa - pero antes... - lo atrajo para un beso profundo, de esos que buscaban hacerle flaquear las rodillas y perder el aire, intentando limpiar de la boca de ambos el sabor de las respectivas chicas con las cuales se habían enredado tontamente.

Soltó un gemidito tan solo ese beso que le aceleró la respiración y lo hizo sonrojar como a un chiquillo y terminó escondiéndose en su cuello para ocultar lo mucho que ese hombre afectaba todo su cuerpo.

\- Ahora si podemos ir a dormir - respondió frotando su espalda cariñosamente, dispuesto a recuperar ese tiempo de tensión con los mayores mimos posibles, hacerse a la idea de que Steve realmente lo había elegido.

Le encantaba cuando tomaba su rol de hombre maduro y lo consentía de ese modo, se dejó querer esa noche y se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno como pocas veces, cediendo el control totalmente.

\- Steve... - estaban ya bien acurrucados, con Steve envolviéndolo completamente con su enorme cuerpo mientras él lo tenía acurrucado como podía - te amo... realmente lo hago, nunca había querido tanto a alguien, no quiero alejarme nunca de ti... jamás.

\- Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, siquiera deje que terminaras conmigo - se escondió más en su cuello - tenía miedo que realmente quisieras terminar, que te hubiera lastimado demasiado y ya me odiaras.

\- No podría odiarte... - respondió apretándolo más contra él - en el futuro... tenemos que pelear, quizá si hubiéramos tenido una pelea de verdad y no algo pasivo agresivo, todo habría terminado antes...

\- Sí, incluso de mucho antes de que llegara Peggy. Me molesta mucho Pepper, debí ser más caprichoso con tu atención... por eso cuando Margaret estaba aquí y tú estabas celoso me gustaba... así me sentía cuando te veía con Pepper - confesó.

\- Quizá sería prudente dejar de trabajar con ella - se había resistido a la idea por todo el apoyo que Pepper era, la confianza sobre todo en una empresa como la suya, pero no podía seguir siendo cruel con ella, y con Steve.

\- No podría pedirte eso, se lo buena que es en su trabajo y que también es alguien importante. La diferencia entre ellas es que Peggy entendió, tu pelirroja no - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es mía - respondió frunciendo también el ceño - hablaré con ella seriamente, no se que puede ser más serio que haber cancelado un matrimonio, pero lo haré otra vez.

\- Ahora tiene que estar con las esperanzas por las nubes al sentir tus perfectas manos bajo su falsa - dijo a modo de regaño

\- Mis manos solo son tuyas - aseguró metiéndolas por el borde de la cinturilla de su pantalón de dormir y apretando su trasero - Tienes mucho mejor trasero que ella, no podría preferirla nunca... por esto y por muchas otras razones.

\- No mientas, tiene lindo trasero y de los 4 en este lío, tú eres el que tiene mejor trasero - mordió su cuello - ya, no me sigas distrayendo y duerme - respingo un poco el trasero para que las manos de Tony quedarán perfectas en sus nalgas.

\- No estoy distrayéndote - río dándole un golpecito - Pero la próxima vez... yo voy a follarte a ti, creo que es hora de eso, he respetado mucho tiempo tu honra.

\- Está bien - dijo bajito, tenía que admitir que hace bastante tenía la curiosidad y el deseo de que Tony lo follara - ahora si que duérmete, mañana tendrás jaqueca y una conversación con Virginia.

\- Lo que solo me dará más jaqueca - respondió suspirando y aunque mantuvo la mano sobre él perfecto trasero de Steve, apretando incluso para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, durmiendo así toda la noche.

Ahora que tenía todo claro se sentía perfecto y por mucho que quiso despertar temprano para preparar el desayuno estaba tan cómodo en los brazos de su amante que despertó sobre la hora y ambos terminaron corriendo al trabajo.

Agarraron algo de desayuno en el camino y finalmente llegó a su oficina, cuando lo hizo, por supuesto que Pepper estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa inquieta, como sin saber si debía estar feliz o preocupada por la situación.

\- Deberías sentarte... tenemos que tener una importante conversación hoy - señaló la silla frente a él - creo que es hora de que te explique algunas cosas.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Tony, te convenció? Después de que seguramente se follo a su ex, cuando tú estabas apunto de hacer lo mismo, ¿Que clase de amor es ese?, ¡Explícame! - grito harta de la situación y de tener por primera vez un verdadero rival.

\- Steve no hizo nada con Peggy, lo sabría... y confío en él - nunca pensó decir esas palabras sobre otra persona que no fuera de hecho ella - pero así es la situación, estoy con el, Steve me eligió a mí, y yo lo elijo a él... el fue a quien conocí antes de nuestro matrimonio, él fue la persona que hizo tambalear todo, creo que es justo que lo sepas y dejes de albergar esperanzas, yo dejaré de dartelas también - Pepper se sintió humillada y destrozada

\- Quiero reducir al mínimo mis interacciones contigo, al menos por ahora... debería renunciar, pero he trabajado mucho en esta empresa para desmoronarla por líos amorosos - dijo finalmente - y me tomaré vacaciones pagadas cuanto terminemos este proyecto.

\- El tiempo que necesites - asintió alivio de esas palabras, él mismo creía que era lo que ambos necesitaban, iba siendo tiempo de poner un límite, al menos mientras el corazón de Pepper se sanaba y conocía a alguien mas que le hiciera romper el capricho con el - puedes mandarme las planificaciones de eventos por correo, y yo prometo no hacer nada imprudente para evitar que tengas que estar todo el tiempo tras de mí para que cumpla las obligaciones.

\- Algo bueno salió de todo este drama - bufo, aún no creía que su relación con ese rubio fuera a funcionar, pero ya se había cansado de estar arrastrándose por Tony.

\- Puede retirarse, señorita Potts - era hora de poner distancia incluso formal entre ellos. Debía admitir que si quitaba el pequeño grito de Pepper al comienzo, la discusión había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Steve tenía que conversa con alguien así que durante la hora de almuerzo se junto con Bucky para decirle todo lo que había pasado.

\- Amo a Tony, es lo que puedo concluir de todo este caos... y a Peggy la quiero, pero solo eso.

\- Supongo que entonces ya no es perfecta para ti - respondió frotándose levemente la nariz que aún le dolía por el golpe que su amigo le había dado - no niego que me decepciona un poco, era como volver a esa época tan divertida, pero siempre es más importante que seas feliz... si el te hace feliz, definitivamente es la persona para ti, y estoy bien con eso.

\- Te voy a volver a golpear solo para que Tony tenga el placer de verlo - le advirtió - pero no será tan fuerte - sonrió - espero que Peggy encuentre a alguien genial, porque se lo merece, además ahora está más guapa aún - comentó con picardía.

\- ¿No puedo solo disculparme con el? - preguntó con un suspiro lastimero - le diré que nunca más volveré a meterme entre ustedes, de ni una forma... no quiero otro golpe.

\- No lo sé, él decidirá... yo sigo los deseos de mi Sugar Daddy - bromeó.

Por otro lado Peggy aprovechando que Steve estaría almorzando fue la torre Stark y pidió hablar con Tony, el hombre se merecía una disculpa y una declaración de tregua.

\- No se si estar sorprendido, preocupado o ambos - siempre se sentía alerta alrededor de ella y un poco juzgado también, quizá era su tono británico tan controlado y tan diferente a su acento tan americano.

\- Vengo en son de paz, la guerra ya acabó - dijo con una sonrisa triste - necesitaba disculparme por querer entrometerme en su relación - se sentó frente a Tony - ¿Pero acaso me culpas por querer intentarlo? Hubieras hecho lo mismo estando en mi lugar.

\- Pero yo habría ganado - respondió con esa arrogancia que le salía tan fácil en la voz - espera... de hecho lo hice - estaba ahora tan feliz y orgulloso de haber podido conservar a Steve, que no podía evitar fanfarronear un poco - fuiste una digna rival, de no haber llegado Steve anoche, habiendo o no dormido contigo, probablemente habríamos terminado sin vuelta atrás.

\- Steve... es un buen hombre, noble y leal, te pido que lo cuides como yo no pude - pidió sonriendo aunque con los ojos llorosos - y que sepas que no me alejare de él, lo quiero demasiado para perderlo otra vez - se encogió de hombros - pero no trataré nada y seré la primera en apoyarlos de ahora en adelante... lo haces feliz y él al parecer logra lo mismo en ti. Hace mucho que no hay rumores de romances en tu vida, supongo que mi rubio está haciendo algo bien.

\- Mi rubio - le corrigió con un pequeño gruñidito - no hay rumores porque he sido muy cuidadoso de que puedan verme con quien sea e inventar algo que lo afecte, no quiero que termine hasta las rodillas del lodo que es esta vida pública, quiero cuidarlo de todo eso, no quiero rumores, estoy harto de ellos, solo quiero estar bien con el.

Peggy también gruñó ante la corrección, siempre sintió una relación tan íntima con Steve que le costaba ceder.

\- Es tu novio y es mi amigo, creo que puede ser nuestro - no quería ceder tan fácil.

\- Tony Stark no comparte - respondió cruzándose de brazos aunque su semblante era un poco más relajado ante el jugueteo de poder - puedo concedertelo en lo que te haces a la idea de que ya no es tuyo.

\- Siempre será mi amigo y siempre seré su primer beso - y todas las primeras veces de Steve - así que no me rendiré tan fácil, no pienso cederlo a totalidad, al menos no aún... no veo un anillo en su dedo.

\- Eso es cosa de tiempo - respondió frunciendo nuevamente el ceño - y aún hay una primera vez que estoy seguro no tienes y será mía prontamente - Peggy era agradable, siempre se lo había parecido y por eso lo había preocupado en primera instancia.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Demasiada información Stark! - se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba al imaginarse a Steve con Tony - cuida la reputación de mi Steve - dijo para molestarlo - por cierto - le dejó una dona en la mesa - Steve mencionó que estas eran tus favoritas, espero que ahora podamos llevarnos verdaderamente bien.

\- Nunca tuve problemas contigo - admitió con una sonrisa más sincera esta vez - de hecho creo que eres bastante genial, si no te gustara Steve serías perfecta. Creo que ahora que las cosas están claras, todo irá bien entre ambos.

\- Genial, pero me apartaré un poco. Sanare un poco mi corazón y les dejaré espacio para que se reconcilien - se levantó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla - un día de estos podemos almorzar tú y yo, necesito conocer a quien se robó el corazón de mi Steve.

\- Suena bien, me gustará saber historias de cuando Steve era un pequeño niño escuálido - respondió sonriendo ante la idea.

\- Nos vemos, Stark - se retiró y fue a casa a llorar sus penas para luego levantarse y seguir con su vida, aceptando que Steve no estaría en ella de la forma en que habría deseado.

Volver a la normalidad no fue tan fácil como había pensado que sería, principalmente porque quería todo el tiempo estar con él y era imposible, en especial porque Steve era malditamente responsable con su trabajo y naturalmente no iba a dejar lo que hacía por cada capricho de Tony, lo que solo lo volvía más caprichoso.

Parte de eso claro que era miedo y preocupación, miedo a que Peggy volviera a aparecer o que alguien más pudiera llamar la atención de Steve, miedo a no poder tener el control y saber que nada malo les pasaría juntos, que seguirían amándose por siempre, claro que no podía tener esas certezas, solo podía esperar lo mejor y que cuando despertara, por el resto de los días de su vida a quien vería sería Steve durmiendo profundo a su lado, o como ese día, entrando con el desayuno para despertarlo con pequeños besos y mimos que lo hacían sentir más amado que nunca antes en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cariños!
> 
> Hemos terminado! Con esto cerramos por ahora el universo Stony de nuestras historias, por supuesto, solo es un hasta pronto. Todavía tenemos más historias pendientes, pero primero debo darme la tarea de subir las historias de nuestro otro fandom amado, así que si alguien está aquí también por Haikyuu, es lo próximo que se viene!
> 
> Les queremos mucho, gracias por volver con nosotras!
> 
> Hasta la próxima ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Esta historia fue originalmente puesta en wattpad, plataforma de la que luego fue eliminada, y ahora estamos recuperando y respaldando aquí. Si eres alguna de las maravillosas personas que nos leía antes, amamos volver a vernos! si eres nuevo, amamos que hayas llegado aquí y ojala disfrutes mucho.


End file.
